Fate of End: The War of Hero and Idiots
by KageSekai
Summary: Una guerra sucede cuando dos bandos combaten a muerte por una sola recompensa, pero cuando interviene una persona con un poder superior al de cualquier mortal, es el turno de uno de sus iguales y familiares intervenir en la batalla a todo lugar, una batalla que decidirá el destino del mundo en manos de dos de los siete reyes idiotas.
1. Prólogo

**Título. - Fate of End: The War of Hero and Idiots.**

 **Crossfic: Campione!: Matsurowanu Kamigami to Kamigoroshi no Mao x Fate/Apocrypha con toques de otras entregas.**

Una guerra sucede cuando dos bandos combaten a muerte por una sola recompensa, pero cuando interviene una persona con un poder superior al de cualquier mortal, es el turno de uno de sus iguales y familiares intervenir en la batalla a todo lugar, una batalla que decidirá el destino del mundo en manos de dos de los siete reyes idiotas.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

El sonido del acero danzando como de las balas y flechas lanzadas en la lejanía. Galopes y motores en intensas carreras que superaban la imaginación humana. El fuego crecía mientras el hielo se derretía. El sol nacía en la noche mientras las nubes de tormenta poco a poco provocaban un desastre en la tierra con sus rayos y truenos furiosos, todo eso mientras la tierra temblaba cuando dos poderosos rivales demostraban su inmenso poder contra aquellos quienes osaron pensar en usarlos como partes de meras marionetas aun sabiendo su lugar.

El brillo negro y dorado resaltaba en todas partes mientras diversos brillos de explosiones por la batalla continuaban apareciendo sin cesar y sin descanso alguno entre enemigos y repentinos aliados. El frío viento nevado se había vuelto mucho más salvaje que una mera tormenta y el suelo casi temblaba en un terremoto de corto alcance… temporalmente. El mundo demostraba su miedo cuando por una vez en tantos milenios había sucedido algo que nadie nunca pudo haber esperado.

Dos de los hijos de la idiota y la bruja se habían unido en contra de los meros mortales que se atrevieron a usarlos como juguetes para sus meros juegos y ambos reyes pensaban demostrar su inconformidad. Los humanos temblaban mientras dudaban de intentar atacar o batallar en contra de esas personas… aunque habían muy pocas personas quienes traicionarían a sus compañeros únicamente porque uno de los reyes estaba ahí, aunque en el campo de batalla seres de un poder comparables quienes aunque débiles comparados con los reyes asesinos demostraban una fuerza mayor a la imaginada.

El choque de espadas entre un caballero de una ligera armadura quien no temía a ser herido porque eso nunca se lograría mientras combatía con fuerza en contra de tan poderoso rival quien portaba la sangre de un mítico héroe, el suelo se resquebrajaba con cada colisión de las espadas mientras la nieve se alejaba para demostrar como ambos batallaban en contra de sus predestinados rivales como iguales con la única meta de que "esas" personas obtenga la victoria que necesitaban.

Ambos rivales se separaron cuando se observó que la batalla podría durar eternamente hasta que algo decidiera acabar con el otro y debido a que sus maestros no tendrían la duda de darle poder es que su poder mágico incrementaba, un brillo de color azul y rojo pronto emanaba de cada uno de ellos para poder liberar el ataque final que representa su existencia como espíritus heroicos escritos en la historia y cuando ambos pensaban librarla en contra de su rival…

Ambos rivales tuvieron que evitar un nuevo ataque en contra de dos nuevos rivales. El caballero de aura azul que portaba una defensa invencible cubrió su cuerpo con su espada de una espadachína de armadura carmesí quien sonreía feliz de tener un adversario digno de su clase, mientras que el caballero armado se defendió del avance de dos poderosas lanzas que tenían la clara intención de atravesar su cuerpo para asesinarla y entonces los dos guerreros observaron a sus nuevos rivales mientras un compañero peleaba contra el otro rival.

Mientras eso sucedía es que las flechas eran lanzadas de un lado a otro sin piedad alguna mientras cada arquero buscaba la posición de sus rivales.

El choque de balas como el golpe del acero resonaba con fuerza mientras la presencia de la guerra entre dos seres predestinados a combatir por su título en los mares, preparando sus ataques en forma de sus barcos fantasmales mientras sus cuerpo buscaban saciar su deseo de batalla, una con una dulce sonrisa en búsqueda de una victoria para ver la sonrisa de esa persona y el otro con una sonrisa retorcida por el placer de moverse como esa otra persona deseaba.

– Esto se volvió un infierno – Mientras otros combatían contra héroes o seres que combatían con sus mismos rasgos o clases habían otros quienes debían de poner sus fuerzas en otras cosas – Por qué esa persona tiene que ser tan moleste y problemática – Comentó una hermosa voz mientras esquivaba un enorme brazo que intento golpearla solo para dejar un cráter en el suelo, entonces rápidamente observo su alrededor en búsqueda del responsable de aquella bestia incontrolable, aunque de vez en cuando observaba la sombra dorada con preocupación en sus hermosos ojos.

Entonces dos sombras golpearon a la criatura con fuerza para empujarla fuera de la zona de la dueña de la hermosa voz y entonces las sombras fueron en contra de la criatura para que el trabajo de la otra fuera más fácil, mientras eso ocurría podían sentir como el poder de sus señores incrementaban a un punto capaces de causar el mayor miedo a la tierra como a cualquier ser vivo a su alrededor.

Y frente a frente es que dos poderosas auras de color dorado y negro brillaban más y más formando en el aura de cada uno las sombras de

poderosas bestias o guerreros listos para una guerra o genocidio en contra del mundo entero. Los humanos temblaban de miedo mientras intentaban escapar de la ira de ambos reyes quienes buscaban eliminar a los presentes como para eliminarse a ellos mismos… aunque habían1 muchas personas dispuestas a traicionar a los otros por uno de los reyes, incluso si eso significaba declarar la guerra en contra de camaradas simplemente por esa persona y para ellos valía la pena.

En esos momentos cada persona recordaba lo que una sabía persona dijo una vez: "Si las bestias se unieran para tomar el control, los humanos perecerían, Si los humanos se unieran ciegamente solo habría destrucción y matanzas. Si el cielo y la tierra se unen, la humanidad desaparecería…" sabiendo eso, ¿Qué sucede cuando humanos con el poder del cielo y la tierra que han sido caracterizados como bestias se unen o se tratan de destruir? Cuál sería el resultado de esa unión y matanza, ¿Qué pasaría con la existencia del universo entero?

Mientras los humanos resistían el mido, mientras los animales escapaban inútilmente de la muerte que sus instintos advertían, mientras el cielo y la tierra lloraban de miedo por eso, los dioses y el centro de la tierra observaba con horror, emoción, excitación, sorpresa y muchas más emociones el como meros insectos lograron crear paz y deseo de batalla para los dos seres que nunca debieron llevarse bien u odiarse tanto como para permanecer juntos con una idea en mente mientras intentan matarse, pero ahí pasaba, incluso la madre de ambos estaba preocupada de lo que pudiera suceder en esos momentos.

La sombra de aquellos poderosos seres daba sus movimientos para que con un solo paso la tierra temblara y se calentara a una temperatura anormal en aquel lado del mundo, incluso grietas donde el magma salía no eran bromas y se podían observar desde incluso cien metros o más lejos. La segunda sombra movió sus manos y viento tan poderoso para mandar a volar una ciudad entera despego y de no ser por sus hechizos y bendiciones era probable que hubieran salido volando, era preocupante y a su vez aterrador.

Las dos sombras desaparecieron de la vista de los presentes y una onda de choque se expande al punto donde el cielo nublado volvió a revelar las infinitas estrellas antes de regresar a su reino por el bien de su maestro, la tierra fría se volvió un infierno de calor mientras las sombras chocaban puños para tratar de asesinar a ambas y entonces un poderoso rayo negro estuvo a punto de golpear a los humanos, pero fueron salvados cuando un rayo sagrado de color dorado los salvo de su destino y eso era por el poder del rey que pensaba castigar en persona a los pecadores.

Ambos reyes se separaron y fueron alejados junto con un poderoso viento digno de un huracán o tornado donde en la espalda de ambos seres que brillaban con sus auras, el brillo negro contra el brillo dorado crecía más y más mientras el instinto asesino continuaba sin fin con tal de cumplir con su misión de acabar con el otro pase lo que pase.

Entonces en la espalda de cada uno de los reyes es que una luz provocaba que parte de los reyes demonios fueran revelados aun cuando la oscuridad lograba ocultar bien. Un sol blanco de gran tamaño provocaba un brillo digno de un héroe junto con una esfera de oscuridad como un agujero negro que provocaba la silueta de un encantador demonio. Los rayos negros que caían de las tormentas permitían la visualización del caballero negro quien tenía la elegancia de un príncipe o un joven rey de buenos modales.

Ambos observaron mientras sombras aparecían en su espalda para demostrar su apoyo mientras los mortales tenían un mayor ejército en su espalda en esos momentos… ¿Pero sería suficiente? De verdad todos esos héroes y espíritus encarnados del trono de los héroes podrían contra dicha amenaza, de verdad podían intentar hacer algo en contra de los dos reyes demonios enfadados…

 **POR SUPUESTO QUE NO**

Sus vidas estaban condenadas a menos que un milagro surgiera. Fueran negro o fueran rojo, ambos despertaron la furia de quien brillaba cual oro y quien demostraba ser tan oscuro como las nubes de tormenta. Era muy tarde para siquiera poder decir o hacer algo más allá de rezar, cuantas personas los traicionaron solo por uno de los dos y cuanto lamentaban que todo eso sucediera.

La imagen nunca se olvidaría de sus ojos… si es que sobrevivían. Ellos entendieron muy tarde una verdad absoluta escrita por la mano de las deidades supremas que hasta ellas sufrirían.

 **NUNCA HAGAS ENOJAR A UN REY DEMONIO A MENOS QUE QUIERAS MORIR**

Los humanos simplemente podían rendirse… pero no podían, esa sensación de esperanza todavía latía fuertemente en sus corazones. Apostar todo o nada en contra de seres que provocaban al mundo temblar por solo una parte de su poder, cerraron los ojos y rezaron con todas sus fuerzas por una salvación.

Un brillo surgió en el campo de batalla y un poder nuevo emano del corazón de la tierra, un enemigo que podría ser el salvador de los mortales. Un nuevo poder llenó el campo de batalla, pero incluso eso no parecía ser un problema y entonces la sombra dorada observo el cielo en lo alto mientras recordaba cómo había sucedido todo eso.

* * *

 **Y con esto llegamos al final de este prologo para el final de esta nueva serie.**

 **En este caso es una historia de Campione x Fate, pero siguiendo la línea de la historia Apocrypha pero con la interacción de dos de los más peligrosos idiotas del mundo entero. Puede que más de uno se haya dado cuenta de quienes son o al menos uno de ellos, pero en el próximo capítulo se revelaran a los dios reyes quienes combatirán en contra de sus iguales y los espíritus heroicos en esta gran aventura con te de obtener o evitar la guerra del santo grial, aunque serán otros capítulos para ver los Servants de cada uno.**

 **Espero les guste esta serie de combates que decidí tendría una temática levemente adulta debido al tipo de juegos que son Fate, aunque no es realmente excesivo todavía tendrá su toque pervertido la historia y puede que uno que otro personaje, pero que se le puede hacer.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	2. La guerra

**[El Juego]**

El suave sonido del piano tocado por dedos expertos que no aceptaban equivocación alguna en su concierto y el sonido de vasos siendo servidos con algún líquido que variaría dependiendo del comensal que lo haya pedido. La melodía de los utensilios siendo tocados y/o usados para poder dar bocados a sus alimentos, una sensación digna de un restaurante al final y al cabo y más pase a todo eso, el frío de la noche era mejor que estar rodeado de gente ruidosa que al parecer no sabía mantener silencio o la digna elegancia que había que tener en dicho lugar.

Incluso con la nieve expandiéndose en toda la tierra e incluso con copos cayendo hermosamente del cielo es que la paz de la zona afuera del restaurante era mejor que la de adentro e incluso podría ignorar el frío que no era nada tan grave, observando el plato que contenía una carne de alta calidad muy bien preparada sin ningún fallo en su preparación como presentación y eso demostraba la calidad del lugar, no podría decir que estaba satisfecho simplemente con algo como eso, más era lo suficientemente bueno como para que valiera la pena todo el tiempo perdido que había pasado desde el primer día de toda la semana que se encontraba en Alemania.

– El hermoso río de estrellas y el romanticismo de las velas – Una voz sonó con un tono galante y ligeramente seductiva – Una mirada más allá de los limites humanos donde ningún ser podría gobernar – La voz pase a todo ese encanto era una molestia grande para sus oídos y por ello frunció el ceño – Tal hermosa noche solo debería ser observaba por dos amantes en un encuentro romántico o por dos camaradas que buscan recordar su pasado juntos – Incluso con el sonido de sus palabras es que sus pasos a donde se encontraba era evidente – En noches como está simplemente uno puede dejar atrás todas las cosas malas que nos suceden en el día e iniciar una buena noche desde cero, no cree que eso es algo de lo cual uno debe de disfrutar, [Príncipe del rayo negro] Alexander – Comentó la voz quedando por fin delante de sus ojos.

Bajo el brillo de la vela se encontraba un joven adulto de unos 22 años más o menos quien tenía un oscuro cabello como la noche sin estrellas arreglado a los lados de su rostro con una piel blanca y pura que resaltaba sus ojos de tonalidad ónix, su rostro de facciones finas muy encantadoras dignas de su título de príncipe o un nuble. Su cuerpo bien formado y entrenado carente de grasa era cubierto por un traje de gala negro con una playera blanca y una corbata roja, más su semblante se encontraba enfurecida observando a quien lo había citado desde hace una semana y apenas aparecía.

Delante de él iluminado por el río de estrellas se encontraba un galante hombre de rasgos alemanes que tenía unos 30 años más o menos. Su cabello azul oscuro era ondulado con largos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro con uno pasando por su ojo derecho hasta unirse con el mechón del lado derecho de su rostro y en la espalda caía una corta cola de caballo atado con un listón negro. Su blanca piel cual nieve resaltaba sus azules ojos cercanos al violeta y debido a sus facciones suaves y nobles es que lo hacía parecer una persona encantadora del alto mundo aunque no tanto comparado con su invitado más suaves facciones entre sus ojos le daban cierta peligrosidad. Su delgado y esbelto cuerpo era cubierto por un saco blanco de manga larga con los finales de oro así como sus botones, una capa que se cerraba debajo del cuello que llevaba la misma combinación y unos pantalones oscuros.

El galante hombre de azules cabellos observo con una suave y encantadora sonrisa al joven de negros cabellos quien tenía una expresión molesta en su rostro, aunque mientras eso pasaba es que algo peculiar sucedía en esos mismos momentos. El brillo de las estrellas poco a poco se empezó a borrar del cielo mientras las nubes se volvían negras y se juntaban, la suave oscuridad de las nubes había tomado control del cielo como si algo hubiera provocado eso.

– Tienes coraje – Habló con un tono elegante el hombre nombrado como Alexander más no ocultaba el enfado en su voz – Desde mi llegada a estas tierras mi única bienvenida han sido 8 magos y 12 asesino – El hombre de blanco se sorprendió un poco cuando Alexander descubrió la cantidad de personas como sus oficios que había mandado para vigilar-lo – En vuestra carta me informaban que deseaban hablar conmigo por la aparición de un supuesto octavo que era obvio una mentira y aunque fuera verdad, tampoco me hubiera interesado – Deteniéndose un segundo de su plática es que Alexander tomo un sorbo de su café antes de volver a hablar – Pero cuando la segunda llego diciéndome que había algo que podría ser de mi interés y afirmo que se relacionaba con lo que buscaba, decidí venir y es así como tratas a un invitado – El hombre de blanco retrocedió un poco cuando observo los ojos negros de Alexander brillar levemente – No soy un amante de la violencia y me gusta evitar eso a toda costa... _pero como rey debo de sancionar a quienes osan burlarse de mí_ – Como si sus palabras lo hubieran provocado, un rayo de inmenso poder goleo el suelo a escasos centímetros de distancia.

El hombre de blanco observo el cielo y el color negro del rayo que no eran para nada buena señal. Su corazón latiendo con miedo y sus nervios paralizados mientras su sangre se bombeaba rápidamente por su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, efectivamente no había sacado la mejor idea cuando había llamado al rey demonio sin presentarse antes o enviar a personas a seguirlo.

– Lamento mucho eso – Como pudo es que logro sacar palabras de su boca para intentar calmar al apuesto hombre – Creo que ni siquiera me he presentado – Alexander alzó una ceja al pensar que esa persona si quiera consideraba posible que para él su nombre era de interés más no dijo nada y permitió que continuara con lo que para él debían ser buenos modales – Mi nombre es Darnic Preston Yggdmillennia – El apuesto hombre de nombre Darnic dio una ligera reverencia en señal de respeto al príncipe delante de él, más el apuesto joven poco a poco estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba y entonces el hombre al ver eso sabía que tenía que hacer algo – La razón de haber enviado a dichos seres a espiarlo era porque me encontraba ocupado con el tema relacionado a su deseo más ferviente, como acabo de terminar eso es que decidí venir personalmente para hablar sobre la carta que le envíe – Con esas palabras Darnic se movió hasta la silla delante de Alexander y con cierto miedo volvió a hablar – ¿Le molesto si me siento? – Alexander no dijo nada y Darnic se sentó con miedo.

– Contéstame algo – Darnic volteó a ver a Alexander quien habló con su tono irritado que causo miedo en el apuesto hombre – ¿Eres acaso un mago de la asociación de magos o un mago de la torre del reloj? – Alexander observo con seriedad a Darnic con esperanza de saber si esa persona era un mago de alguna de las asociaciones mágicas enemigas de su propia asociación, la Royal Arsenal, entonces Darnic mostró una expresión de cierto enfado cuando Alexander comentó de las dos asociaciones y eso llamó la atención de Alexander.

– Una vez pertenecí a la asociación de magos en mi lejano pasado – Empezó a relatar Darnic a Alexander con una voz calmada que no iba con la ira en su mirada – Pero debido a culpa de una mala movida es que ellos me sacaron de la sociedad mientras me pudría en un infierno hasta que me salvaron por la familia Yggdmillennia, la familia que dejo a mi poder todo lo necesario para cumplir mi meta y mi sueño – Alexander tomo un bocado de su pastel de chocolate esperando a ver si aquel hombre decía algo interesante de verdad – Veo que no le interesa en lo más mínimo – Comentó Darnic observando a Alexander y soltar un suspiro – Sin duda es difícil el complacer a un rey – Arreglando su saco es que Darnic sacó una hoja de papel y la paso detuvo delante de los ojos de Alexander.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Alexander tomando el papel que había sido entregado por Darnic y el mago simplemente sonrió con cierta superioridad no ganada en contra del apuesto joven.

– La razón por la cual lo llame – Contesto Darnic con aquella sonrisa divertida ante la expresión debatida entre enfado y curiosidad de Alexander – Ábrela y léela, estoy seguro de que te interesaras por mi historia cuando la hayas terminado de leer – Alexander empezó a abrir la carta mientras una dama se acercaba a la mesa y entrego una copa de vino tinto llena y un plato con un pastel de turrón, chocolate y alcohol alemán.

Alexander observo en título y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa mientras decidía leer toda la hoja que estaba escrito en letras alemanas y hebreas. Como un Campione es que tenía la habilidad de aprender cualquier lengua humana existente en el mundo en muy poco tiempo, motivo por el cual no tenía ningún problema leyendo lo que la carta decía y observaba con más cuidado toda la hoja e ilustraciones tratando de entender aquello. Su cerebro procesaba y discutía mentalmente sobra la aparente información a la cual nunca tuvo acceso incluso cuando tuvo que haberse sabido desde el indicó y cuando termino, doblo la hoja y su mirada paso a Darnic quien tomaba un pedazo de pastel.

– Habla – Ordeno Alexander ya interesado en lo que Darnic buscaba y por el motivo de su visita a aquellas frías tierras.

– Al parecer llame su atención – Comentó alegre Darnic al ver que ya tenía el interés de Alexander – Como dice la hoja que le entregue, en la cuidad de Fuyuki en Japón se ha llevado una guerra conocida como la Sehai Senso (Guerra del Santo Grial) y la recompensa de dicha guerra era un deseo creado por el Grial – Darnic entonces empezó a buscar entre sus bolsillos hasta encontrar algo – Y en la tercera guerra sucedida hace 60 años... yo participe – Alexander observo una foto donde Darnic estaba presente peleando con un anciano usando insectos y un extraño ser de piel negra con una máscara blanca – En esa guerra hace 60 años, yo robe el Gran Grial de Fuyuki que robaron los nazis y ahora está bajo mi poder – Sonrió victorioso el apuesto hombre mientras Alexander suspiraba.

– ¿Qué es la Sehai Senso? – Debido a la falta de explicación de Darnic es que Alexander tuvo que ser más directo con respecto a su pregunta, entonces Darnic tomo un sorbo de su vino tinto para poder refrescar su garganta.

– La Sehai Senso dio inicio cuando la familia Matou de Japón, la familia Tohsaka también de Japón y la familia Alemana de los Einzbern – Darnic decidió hablar desde el inició con tal de evitar la ira de Alexander y ayudarlo a comprender todo – Estas tres grandes familias mágicas se unieron para formar el núcleo del grial que daría como resultado una guerra con tal de llenar de poder mágico al grial y con el poder contenido dentro de ellos hacer realidad un sueño, un deseo que ni un milagro podría crear – Alexander prestaba atención a la explicación – Justeaze Von Einzbern considerada como uno de los más poderosos Archimagos del mundo creada de un Homúnculo perfecto es que dio su existencia para convertirse en el núcleo del Gran Grial y hacer posible la guerra con la invocación de siete Masters y siete Servants – Darnic se detuvo un momento para tomar otro trozo de pastel.

– Según lo que pude entender de las notas que hay en está hoja y lo que has dicho hasta ahora – Alexander empezó a hablar para ver si lo que había estado formulando desde que Darnic había empezado a hablar – Entiendo que los Masters son los magos y/o brujas que van participando en la guerra que son seleccionados de alguna manera por el supuesto Grial en funcionamiento y entonces una vez electos es que ellos hacen una invocación, un Servant – Darnic se impresiono cuando Alexander demostraba su habilidad intelectual como su rápida adaptación con pocos datos disponibles, aunque debía de ser común para muchos de los Campiones – Ahora mi duda es: ¿Qué es un Servant? – Preguntó Alexander con un tono serio – Siguiendo la definición de la palabra con la información obtenida es que puedo considerar que vendrían siendo cosas como familiares invocados por magia como los gatos negros de las brujas o los zorros de los Onmyoujis de Japón e incluso alguna bestia infernal mediante un pacto, pero esa respuesta no parece ser aceptada por mí mismo – Alexander tomo lo que sobraba de su vino y dejo la copa vacía en la mesa.

– No es del todo incorrecto – Respondió Darnic incluso más sorprendido de las palabras del rey demonio – Los Servants son efectivamente invocaciones que los magos elegidos como Masters son capaces de invocar para la guerra, más no son como los gatos o zorros de los encargados de la magia de cada zona del mundo – Explicó con una sonrisa mientras de su bolso derecho inferior sacaba un paquete de 7 cartas que llamó la atención de Alexander – Los Servants son en realidad espíritus heroicos invocados por los Masters para batallar en contra de otros espíritus heroicos – Alexander alzó una ceja ante esas palabras demostrado no comprender de que hablaba Darnic.

– ¿Qué son los espíritus heroicos? – Preguntó Alexander a Darnic esperando conocer más sobre lo que era llamado Sehai Senso.

– Los espíritus heroicos son las manifestaciones físicas llamadas de personas importantes en la historia o mitos de toda la humanidad – Darnic busco otra cosa entre sus bolsas y entonces saco unas imágenes – Los espíritus heroicos son tratados como seres de alto nivel cercanos a deidades o incluso algunas deidades. Estos héroes o entes de inmenso poder tienen un su nombre grabado en alguna parte del mundo como lo pueden ser Napoleón Bonaparte o incluso Alejandro Magno – La foto histórica de ambos fueron puesto en la mesa mientras Darnic hablaba – Estas personas famosas que son llevadas a lo que los magos llamamos vulgarmente como el trono de los héroes y cuando un Master es elegido, este podrá invocar a alguno de los héroes de ese trono pero con una condición o requisito más correctamente hablando – Darnic en eso puso las siete cartas que había sacado antes y las mostró – Un Master invoca a un espíritu heroico cuando tenga un objeto catalizador que contenga ADN o haya sido perteneciente a su mito y entonces lo invocara en alguna de estas siete clases guerreras: **[Saber], [Archer], [Lancer], [Rider], [Caster], [Berserker] y [Assassin]**. Una vez el Master invoco al Servant de alguna de estas clases entonces solo falta que los otros hagan lo mismo y la guerra empiece.

– Me imagino que el vencedor sería el único sobreviviente de ambos lados – Alexander nuevamente demostraba el cómo podía obtener información con solo escuchar un poco de la verdad – Ya entiendo en su mayoría el concepto de la Sehai Senso de la que habla el papel... ahora – Con un tono más serio es que Alexander observo a Darnic con una filosa mirada – ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con mi presencia en este lugar? – Darnic sintió el miedo recorrer toda su espina dorsal por un segundo antes de calmarse.

– Hace 60 años en la tercera Sehai Senso ocurrida en Fuyuki donde fui mandado por una filiación con los nazis es que logre robar el gran grial – Alexander se sorprendió al ver a un ladrón tan hábil como él... pero lo que había robado podría no ser lo más inteligente y menos al contárselo – Más yo no tengo ningún deseo que pedirle al Grial a decir verdad – Alexander alzó una ceja mientras escucho eso.

– Y si no tienes un verdadero deseo que pedir, ¿Por qué has robado el Grial? – Como un ladrón podía entender que robar cosas interesantes para investigar y usar era algo normal, pero robar un objeto sin ningún deseo de utilizarlo...

– Yo solo quiero venganza en contra de la asociación que me dio la espalda y se burló de mí – Darnic presiono con fuerza sus puños con bastante rabia e ira contenida – El Gran Grial es un objeto que sé que ellos desean poseer y por ello prepare la razón de mi insolencia al invocarlo – La voz temerosa de Darnic resonó en los oídos de Alexander y despertó su curiosidad – He preparado una gran guerra por el santo grial – Alexander soltó un "Ohhh" ante las palabras de Darnic – Una guerra entre mi facción negra que cuenta con 7 Master y 7 Servants en contra de la facción roja quienes tendrán la misma cantidad. Una masiva guerra entre 14 espíritus heroicos y 14 magos uno contra otro y de esa manera, demostrar el poder de los Yggdmillennia y su nueva asociación y cuando la torre del reloj sea derrotada, _les demostrare mi fuerza a quienes se rieron de mí_.

– ¿Y la razón de que yo esté aquí? – Alexander regreso a la pregunta más importante que deseaba fuera respondida.

– Conozco mi insolencia al pensar que es una buena idea – Comentó Darnic con una voz ligeramente sombría por el miedo que sentía – La razón de invitarlo una semana antes y hacerlo esperar es para que ambos obtengamos nuestros preciados deseos hechos realidad – Alexander escucho con suma atención a las palabras de Darnic – Vuélvase un compañero o aliado de la facción negra y llévame a la victoria para poder superar a la asociación de magos, como recompensa podrá obtener el deseo del Sehai y con él podrá desear obtener el cáliz escrito en la mitología Artúrica que tanto ha buscado – Darnic sonrió con cierto temor de ser rechazado incluso con esa recompensa.

– ¿Me ofreces el deseo del grial por utilizarme para tu benefició? – Darnic asintió a las palabras de Alexander con miedo y esperanza a la vez – Bien podría robar el grial que tú ya tienes y evitarme esa tontería de la guerra – Comentó Alexander mientras daba un bocado de lo que sobraba de su pastel, entonces Darnic se preparó para contestar.

– No servirá – Respondió Darnic con todavía su nerviosismo – El Gran Grial no es el Grial que usted ha perseguido y usted mismo lo sabe. Cuando usted intente pedir el deseo al Gran Grial este no funcionara sin antes haber obtenido el poder de los espíritus heroicos antes – Alexander observo que Darnic tenía todo bien planeado – Le imploró que considere unirse y darnos su fuerza por el bien de nuestros sueños para cumplirlos, además de que cuando venzamos a las asociaciones Yggdmillennia se unirá a la Royal Arsenal – Darnic bajo la cabeza esperando que esa persona de verdad pudiera darle su fuerza y llevarlo a la victoria que tanto deseaba.

El lugar se quedó callado con un ambiente muerto o espectral que solo el sonido del viento interrumpía ocasionalmente. Alexander se quedó pensando en los pros y contras de lo que Darnic estaba diciendo de su unión y la recompensa, entonces Alexander se levantó de su mesa mientras giraba su cuerpo a la salida del restaurante y Darnic observo con miedo en sus ojos al rey del rayo negro pensando que se negaría a ayudar a un mago de su categoría, pensando rápidamente en búsqueda de algo que lo convenciera es que no esperaba las palabras de Alexander.

– Acepto – Darnic observó a Alexander con una mirada incrédula y de sorpresa – Pero yo no me uniré a ustedes y ustedes no me usaran – Habló con el orgullo de un rey y observo por el rabillo de sus ojos a Darnic – Ustedes se unirán a mí y yo los usare a ustedes – Era impensable que meros plebeyos usaran a un rey de su categoría sin importar el premio de dicha unión, pero si era el rey quien usaba a los súbditos en nombre del rey era otra cosa – Solo una cosa más – Darnic se levantó y espero a escuchar las palabras de Alexander – ¿Cómo se invoca a un Servant? – Darnic sacó rápidamente de otra hoja un papel y la llevo a donde Alexander para que la tomara.

– En ese papel le informa todo – Comentó el hombre con cierta felicidad al ver que su plan funcionaba – La guerra empezara alrededor de 2 meses – Darnic empezó a hablar para informar a Alexander de eso – Si desea quedarse en Alemania me asegura de que usted sea tratado como el rey que es, con cientos de sirvientes y podrá tener lo que desea en el instante...

– No hace falta – Darnic observó a Alexander – Me quedare en Alemania hasta el final de la batalla y estaré en solitario moviéndome como desee hasta que dé inició la guerra, no deseo tener a nadie en donde me quedo y tampoco pienso seguir vuestras ordenes – Caminando hacía la salida del restaurantes es que Alexander habló con un tono serio – Envía la localización a mi hotel y cuando hayas completado tus preparativos informa-me para que pueda ir y escuchar su plan y mejorarlo con mis ideas, obtendrás tu victoria y yo obtendré en mis manos el grial que esa molesta diosa me ha arrebatado – Alexander entonces dejo el dinero de lo que compro al mesero para retirarse.

– **Sin duda un hombre de pocas palabras** – Una voz sonó del lado derecho de Darnic – **Pero es un enemigo del cual temer, sabía de mi existencia y por ello nunca bajo la guardia** – La voz demostraba respeto hacía el hombre cuya fuerza y astucia le permitió dar caza a una entidad divina – **Pero no será tan arrogante cuando esté frente mío** – Con una suave risa la voz desaparecía poco a poco alejándose de Darnic.

El apuesto hombre suspiro un poco más calmado y se dirigió a la salida con el dinero para pagar lo consumido.

En la lejanía se encontraba una sombra observando lo que acaba de suceder y el miedo se denotaba en sus brillantes ojos y de prisa salió corriendo, tenía que advertir a todo el mundo de la pesadilla que había sucedido frente a sus ojos. La poca esperanza que había en el líder pronto se desvanecería cuando se enterara, pero todavía podría encontrar una ventana a la esperanza cuando se enterara de ello.

EN GRAN BRETAÑA

El brillo del medio día en las tierras de Gran Bretaña iluminaba hermosamente todo rincón y en una academia que buscaba llevar a jóvenes magos inexpertos a grandes magos en el cercano futuro. Caminando por los pasillos se encontraba una persona que provocaba cierto miedo en los alumnos ya sea por su apariencia, su rostro o su altura… pueda que las 3.

Un hombre de mayor edad de unos posible 35 o 40 años de cabello castaño en puntas peinado hacía atrás con una tez ligeramente bronceada y sus ojos cubiertos por unos lentes negros más en el lado derecho de su rostro una cicatriz de tres garras pasaba desde la frente que llegaba antes de su oreja y otra cicatriz más pequeña en la ceja izquierda, su rostro salvaje como el de una bestia depredadora daba cierta intimidación a cualquiera que lo viera. Su ropa era una playera naranja con finas líneas horizontales negras y negro en el cuello de la camisa, usaba un chaleco de cuero con finales plateadas con la imagen de una cruz en los hombros así como un cinturón negro de hebilla plateada y un pantalón negro junto con unas botas y en su pierna derecha había una bolsa,

Todas las personas se movían a un lado evitando chocar o molestar a esa persona que pareciera que no dudaría en asesinar a una persona. El hombre observaba de reojo a las personas que lo evitaba sin importancia alguna en búsqueda del cuarto donde lo citaron y lamentablemente no le indicaron en donde se encontraba, debido al miedo de cada alumno era imposible pedirles que le dijeran donde podría encontrar la oficina de quien lo cito en aquel lugar. Un suspiro salió de sus labios esperando encontrar el lugar donde debía llegar y entonces observo a una persona que sin duda podría ayudarlo.

Un hombre joven cuyo cabello era negro y largo al punto de llegar a su espalda con unos flequillos protegiendo su frente así como una blanca piel y unos ojos negros sin viuda alguna, su rostro serio y sereno era algo encantador más no se le podía llamar apuesto. Su cuerpo era cubierto por una playera blanca de manga larga debajo de un saco negro abrochado correctamente y una túnica negra de manga larga, así mismo llevaba un pantalón negro así como un tenis del mismo color, aquel hombre observo al hombre de intimidante apariencia y suspiro.

– Me imagino que usted es Shishigou Kairi ¿verdad? – El hombre de salvaje aspecto asintió y el galante hombre no puedo evitar volver a suspirar – Permítame lo guio hasta la sala de Rokkou-sensei – Shishigou asintió a las palabras del mago mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la academia en búsqueda del responsable de que aquel hombre se encontrara se encontrara en la academia.

Los alumnos susurraban sorprendidos de que uno de los maestros más estrictos de la academia caminara lado a lado con aquel hombre de apariencia peligrosa mientras el mismo hombre no decía palabra alguna mientras caminaban hacía el despacho del director de invocaciones, aunque Shishigou se quedaba pensando el motivo de que la torre del reloj lo hubiera invocado tan repentinamente tras acabar su última misión en contra de un Magician Slayer, muchas cosas se le vinieron a la mente y fueron muy pocos los que de verdad parecían convincentes y una vez subiendo escaleras y caminando un poco más es que llegaron a su destino.

– Es aquí – Informo el hombre delgado a Shishigou mientras daba una suave inclinación y se daba media vuelta para retirarse – Con su permiso – Siendo educado es que se despidió a su manera mientras continuaba caminando a su oficina donde lo esperaba uno de sus alumnos más problemáticos.

Shishigou entonces toco la puerta y un "Pase" fue la respuesta, entonces entrando a la habitación pudo observar a una persona sentada en dicha recamara esperándolo para dar inicio a su misión, Con cuidado paso y observo a la única persona que debía de estar esperando su llegada desde hace un rato.

– Te estábamos esperando, Necromancer – Una hombre algo anciano habló al observar al hombre entrando y Shishigou observo al dueño de la voz.

Un hombre de aspecto cercano al de un anciano de un cabello blanco en un estilo de tazón que tenía una piel blanca y unos ojos verdes casi lunáticos, su rostro flácido con facciones mayores le daban una apariencia algo lunática o excéntrica por así decirlo. Una camisa verde debajo de un saco gris y con una corbata vaquera, no se podía ver el tipo de pantalón que llevaba al estar sentado en un escritorio.

– He escuchado mucho sobre su trabajo incluso estando en la **[Torre del reloj]** – Comentó el anciano hombre con una sonrisa en rostro mientras Shishigou caminaba hasta sentarse en uno de los dos sofás del cuarto, entonces el hombre acomodo sus lentes mientras esperaba una respuesta del mago enviado.

– He venido a escuchar su petición, no para escuchar cumplidos comprados – Comentó Shishigou con una salvaje sonrisa mientras observaba al anciano hombre – ¿Para que ma ha mandado a llamar, anciano? – Preguntó Shishigou observando al esqueleto parlante sentado en la mesa.

– Conoces la Sehai Senso que se celebra cada tiempo en Fuyuki ¿verdad? – Preguntó el anciano hombre al contratado por la torre del reloj y este sonrió amargamente.

– Dudo que exista mago que no la conozca – Habló con un tono despreocupado Shishigou ante la pregunta de Rokkou – La legendaria batalla entre 7 magos clasificados como Masters que pelean en contra de ellos con 7 Servants o espíritus de los héroes de la historia humana y donde el premio sería cumplir sus mayores ambiciones… pero ese programa fue eliminado/destruido hace mucho tiempo – Comentó Shishigou recordando todo acerca de dicha masacre entre humanos y héroes del pasado según la historia misma.

– Así es – Comentó Rokkou a Shishigou con un tono suave – Una Master junto con el ejército Alemán (nazis) robaron el Sehai en la tercera guerra del santo grial. Los alemanes en esos tiempos buscaban objetos mágicos con tal de usarlos en la guerra, sin duda acciones muy arriesgadas, pero eso era porque todo el ejército estaba siendo manipulado por un Master dentro del grupo o relacionado a ellos – La mirada de Rokkou se fijó en uno de los papeles en su escritorio – Entonces el grial nuevamente fue robado y eso puso fin a la Sehai Senso que sucedía en Fuyuki.

– Más eso provoco muchas guerras falsas donde se suponen que existe el grial milagroso que cumplirá el deseo del vencedor… más la mayoría de esos solo traen cascarones sin vida de los héroes que son asesinados ya sea por magos unidos de diversas asociaciones o por las asociaciones mágicas de Italia bajo el mando del rey de la espada – Conociendo algunos casos donde múltiples magos vestidos de rojo y negro como de azul y negro es que recordaba eso, una vez incluso él había terminado metido en una de esas guerras vacías donde solo era una masacre de animales perdidos en su egoísmo propio.

– Correcto – Rokkou dio la razón a la respuesta de Shishigou – Y me imagino que piensas que te hemos invocado para participar en la verdadera Sehai Senso ¿verdad? – Shishigou asintió a las palabras del anciano hombre – Pues lamento informar que estas equivocado ya que eso imposible – Shishigou alzó una ceja cuando Rokkou comentó eso con un tono serio y se preguntó por qué lo llamaban y decía todo eso – Lo explicare – Entendiendo la duda del hombre de salvaje aspecto es que el anciano procedió a explicarlo – El Grial robado de Fuyuki solo era una manifestación que existía para que la guerra tuviera una razón y el ganador lograra pedir su deseo, más desde que fue robada es que el programa de activación de la Sehai Senso tuvo un error y eso provoco esas guerras vacías que nombraste – Shishigou entendió lo que el abuelo dijo – Más el verdadero artefacto que dio inicio a la Sehai Senso, el Gran Grial fue encontrado – El anciano cuando dijo eso es que movió uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

– El Gran Grial fue encontrado – Dijo sorprendido Shishigou ante las palabras del anciano hombre – El artefacto creado por el refuerzo de las familias Matou-Tokiomi-Einzbern del cual se tomó como núcleo e inicio de la guerra, encontrar algo como eso – Shishigou observo al anciano hombre con un tono serio.

– En realidad es más correcto decir que fue proclamado – El director de invocación dijo esas palabras mientras sacaba una foto de Darnic junto a unos documento que dejo ver a Shishigou – Unos magos encargados de la región de Rumanía, la familia Yggdmillennia ha declarado tener el Gran Grial – Shishigou observo el papel como la foto para entender mejor – Uno de los Master presentes en la tercera Sehai Senso; Darnic Preston Yggdmillennia declaro poseer el Gran Grial.

– Conocía su rostro, pero… ¿No ha cambiado nada en estos 60 años? – Dijo con clara duda el fornido hombre sosteniendo la foto del mago.

– Su investigación mágica se trataba de clones y muchos dicen que une su alma a cuerpos de bebés y otros que domino la magia de las brujas para mantenerse siempre joven – Comentó el anciano hombre dando conocimiento sobre el motivo de que Darnic permaneciera siempre joven, aunque dudaba que la segunda siquiera fuera posible.

– Dudo sea la segunda – Comentó Shishigou observando la foto – Pero incluso si introduce su alma dentro del recién nacido, nada afirma que su personalidad continúe – Declaro Shishigou a Rokkou conociendo un poco del tema de la transmutación de almas por una tesis sencilla que había leído en uno de los libros de investigaciones de familia de la librería de magos a la cual había accedido un tiempo.

– Mientras sea continua siendo la cabeza de los Yggdmillennia dudo que le importe su personalidad – Respondió el directo a las palabras del necromancer – Más ese maldito no solo declaro que tenía el Gran Grial sino que dijo algo mucho más grave – El anciano hombre soltó un suspiro llamando la atención del mago de aspecto salvaje – La familia Yggdmillennia declararon su deserción de la asociación de magos y que creían una nueva asociación. Esa familia que solo piensa en profundizar sus habilidades en la magia no planean compartir la magia. En vez de buscar la calidad de la magia simplemente prefieren la cantidad y debido a que cuentan con muchos círculos mágicos es que se vuelven una amenaza y si se ponen en marcha como dicen que harán, será cuestión de tiempo antes de que muchos magos se unan a ellos.

– Sin duda planean festejar a lo grande – Comentó Shishigou mientras volvía a sentarse en el sofá.

– Las magias que dominan son **[Alquimia], [Cávala] y [Witchcraft]** , todas magias muy parecidas – Comentó el anciano hombre antes de poner una mirada seria – Y entre ellos hay personas habilidosas como Darnic e incluso ya debe de haber un espía en está Torre del Reloj – El anciano hombre tomo un sorbo de su té caliente mientras humedecía su garganta.

– Así que ellos ya conocen nuestros movimientos dese antes ¿eh? – Comentó Shishigou con un tono despreocupado – Pero tener eso antes de la Sehai Senso es que ellos bien podrían asesinar a los Masters de la asociación ¿verdad? – Comento el rubio hombre de aspecto salvaje.

– Crees que no lo sabemos – Comentó Rokkou con un tono ligeramente ofendido – Apenas se dio la mención de la Sehai Senso es que enviamos un grupo de elite compuesto por 50 magos… pero los 50 fueron asesinados por un sola persona – Incluso debajo de sus lentes oscuros es que Rokkou supo que los ojos de Shishigou se abrieron de sorpresa – Así es, lo hizo un Servant – El feroz hombre chasqueo la lengua con sus dientes entendiendo uno de los mayores problemas – Yggdmillennia ya tiene incluso un Servant invocado y con el único superviviente es que mando su declaración de guerra.

– Entonces deseas que me convierta en un master y combata en esta guerra ¿me equivoco? – Shishigou entonces adivino el funcionamiento de su misión con todo aquello que le habían informado desde su llegada al cuarto, más el anciano hombre sonrió divertido negando con la cabeza.

– Te equivocas a decir verdad – El hombre se recostó en su silla mientras observo durante unos segundos el techo de madera antes de volver a ver al mago joven – Tú serás un Master rojo que y pelearas en contra de Yggdmillennia – Shishigou ahora estaba realmente confundido con lo que el anciano hombre quería decir.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Shishigou mientras se ponía recto en el sofá donde estaba sentado.

– Está Sehai Senso no es como cualquier otra – Contesto Rokkou con un tono serió observando atentamente al adulto fornido – Debido a la interferencia de los Yggdmillennia es que se han puesto nuevas reglas y entre ellas que se han creado dos equipos para el combate; El equipo rojo que es nuestro con 7 aliados y el equipo negro que son los Yggdmillennia con 7 oponentes. Una guerra entre 14 Masters y 14 Servants – Shishigou no podía creer eso ni cómo era posible – Un sistema creado por el Grial para hacer que sus reglas sean cumplidas donde dan a 7 Masters un 7 Servants pero que ofrecen lo mismo a otro equipo para que la batalla sea justa y que continúe igual a las anteriores guerras pero con facciones, los Yggdmillennia lo llaman **[Sehai Taizen]** (Gran Guerra del Gran Grial) – El mago fornido no podía creer lo que aquel anciano hombre decía – Aunque por supuesto, los que ganan tendrán que repetir la guerra nuevamente. ¿Cuál es tú decisión? – Pregunto Rokkou con su voz y semblante serio.

– Solo tengo dos preguntas – Respondió Shishigou con un tono igualmente serio – La primera; Para invocar a un Servant se necesita de un catalizador que permita la invocación del espíritu heroico, ¿Ya tienen eso listo? – Shishigou preguntó dando la primera de las dos preguntas que deseaba hacer.

– Por supuesto – Rokkou contestó mientras sacaba del cajón izquierdo de su escritorio una caja que contenía un gran pedazo de madera con un símbolo tallado en la madera, un símbolo que Shishigou reconoció.

– ¿Eso es…? – El anciano hombre sonrió con diversión ante la expresión del mago fornido.

– Un pedazo de lo que quedo de la mesa redonda de los mitos del Rey Arturo – Contesto el anciano hombre al mago – Entre los objetos más secretos de la Torre, este es uno de los más secretos – Shishigou tomo el pedazo de madera entre sus manos y lo observo detenidamente – No solo el Rey Arturo sino Lancelot, Gwein, Tristán… cualquiera de ellos será un Servant famoso y además de uno muy poderoso y hábil.

– Entiendo – Comentó Shishigou con una sonrisa en rostro – Con esto ya no hay problemas con el objeto catalizador y mi segunda pregunta es; ¿Quiénes son los demás Masters? – Preguntó el mago fornido al anciano con un tono serio – Quiero obtener un poco de información sobre ellos.

– Solo tienes que saber que todos ellos son muy buenos – Comentó el anciano hombre con una suave sonrisa – Feend Vor Sembre, uno de los mejores maestros de la torre del reloj – Rokkou nombro a uno de los Masters para cumplir con la petición del mago – Rottweil Berzinsky, un FreeLancer – Comentó al segundo de los 6 Masters contratados – Los hermanos Pentel y Jean Rum – Con esos nombres solo faltaba un integrante que era todavía desconocido – Y la última persona es un supervisor de la Iglesia, está vez ellos nos apoyaran – Habló del último de los 7 y nuevamente observo a los ojos a Shishigou – ¿Aceptaras? – Preguntó con un tono ligeramente intimidante.

– Déjame pensarlo – Shishigou entonces volvió a tomar asiento en el sofá y de su chaqueta sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y estaba por tomar uno cuando observo la mirada crítica de Rokkou y entonces volvió a guardarlos.

– Si tienes dudas puedo simplemente contratar a otra persona – Amenazó el anciano hombre con un tono serio mientras Shishigou suspiraba.

– Dame 3 minutos – El mago fornido se quedó pensando y entonces observo en su espalda los recipientes llenos de extraños seres que muy probablemente eran quimeras homúnculos – ¿Me darías uno de esos como pago adelantado? – Pregunto señalando uno de los cristales y el director de invocación observo los vidrios.

– Es demasiado cara para ser un adelanto – Reclamó el hombre con una mirada seria.

– Es una afición mía – Comentó Shishigou con un tono despreocupado y Rokkou acepto.

– Toma el que quieras – Shishigou se levantó para abrir su maleta y tomar una capsula con dos serpientes y la astilla de la mesa redonda – Hablare de ti con el supervisor y los demás Masters – Comentó el maestro mientras observaba como el fornido mago tomaba sus cosas para irse.

– Por cierto – Deteniéndose para voltear a ver una vez más al anciano es que nació otra pregunta – ¿Quién es ese supervisor? – Preguntó el mago con cierta curiosidad.

– Solo conozco su nombre – Respondió el anciano hombre – Shuri.

– Shuri ¿eh? – Repitió el nombre mencionado y eso provoco curiosidad al anciano hombre.

– La conoces – Fue su turno de preguntar.

– No – Negó Shishigou – No conozco a nadie con ese nombre – Entonces salió del cuarto para poder cumplir con su actual misión.

El aula se quedó en un silencio agradable que Rokkou disfrutaba de esos momentos con todo el maldito estrés de la noticia del grial y de como él se volvió el encargado por orden de director en jefe de la torre. Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras sacaba unos papeles que debía de calificar sobre el tema dejado a sus alumnos para la prueba y ver quienes realmente estudiaron y quienes aprobaron con suerte, mientras preparaba la tinta roja para los alumnos que obviamente reprobaron la prueba por no haber estudiado.

Por su parte también debería de conseguir un nuevo espécimen para recuperar el que se acaban de llevar para quien sabe qué motivos. Una sádica y feliz sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando encontró al primer reprobado apareció en su vista y más cuando era uno de los peores alumnos, sería divertido ver como lloraba por piedad para aprobar.

Entonces un sonido llamó su atención de las hojas de papel. El sonido de pasos desenfrenados a una alta velocidad que resonaba por todo el pasillo hasta que se detuvo abrupta-mente y entonces su puerta se abrió escandalosamente para mostrar a un alumno sudado con una respiración agitada mientras demostraba un terror sin igual en sus ojos. El maestro no tardo nada en reconocer a uno de sus alumnos más brillantes que había tenido en generaciones, entonces el joven entró balanceante y observo a su maestro con terror.

– ¿Qué le sucede Señor Darman? – Preguntó el maestro ligeramente preocupado por lo que pudo hacer que su estudiante se pusiera de esa forma como si nada, pero verlo de esa manera provoco cierto temor y miedo en lo profundo de su corazón como si ya esperara obtener las peores noticias que el cielo podría enviar.

– Los Yggdmillennia… ellos… ellos… ellos – Incapaz de continuar la oración por culpa de la falta de aire es que preocupo al maestro mientras respiraba profundamente más intentaba hablar para explicar todo – Ellos han hecho… se han vuelto… no podremos… es un… - No pudiendo soportar más el hecho de que no pudiera terminar la frase y que conllevara un mensaje que podría afectar la guerra es que Rokkou se levantó de la silla para poder calmar a su alumnos.

– Siéntate en el sofá y respira profundo para poder relajarte – El alumnos asintió y fue a donde el sofá mientras respiraba agitada mente y poco a poco se calmaba. El maestro se movió y tomo una tetera que tenía el té todavía caliente y sirvió un poco en una taza y la llevo delante del alumnos – Tómala y relájate para que puedas hablar – El alumnos tomo el té y lo bebió sin duda o esperar que se enfriara un poco, eso demostraba que su miedo superaba a su conciencia física cuando no le afecto el calor del té – Al parecer descubriste algo sobre los Yggdmillennia y lo único que puede ser realmente una mala noticia es que ellos ya hayan invocado a los 7 Servants de su lado, ¿Es eso acaso? – Preguntó el maestro y el alumno negro rápidamente y cuando por fin se estabilizo es que el miedo en sus ojos no desaparecía.

– No – Contesto con un tono más calmado pero con temor nada escondida – Ellos todavía van en búsqueda de los últimos 3 Masters en realidad y al parecer solo cuentan con un único Servant… o es lo que parece al menos – Gracias a que ya tenía aire en sus pulmones y el té lo relajo por fin podía terminar oraciones – Como usted me pidió es que envíe a mis _familiares_ a Alemania donde vigilarían a los Yggdmillennia por mi habilidad de espionaje que no parece ser espionaje con mis aves. En el último mes solamente la masacre y la aparición de una misterioso Servant fueron los movimientos de los Yggdmillennia además de enviar cartas a posibles Masters para que se unan, pero algo había cambiado está semana y hoy algo sucedió que me ha obligado a correr para informárselo de inmediato – La mirada del joven demostraba toda la seriedad de sus palabras incluso con el brillo del miedo en sus ojos – Antes de siquiera iniciar la guerra… nosotros ya perdimos.

– Hace tan solo unos segundos me dijiste que no era un Servant lo que te hizo actuar así y ahora dices que ya perdimos la guerra sin siquiera pelearla. Si esto no se trata de un Servant, entonces, ¿Qué es lo que viste está semana para estar así y que digas eso? – Preguntó el maestro con un tono serio y Darman vio a los ojos a su maestro.

– Todo era normal – Empezó a relatar Darman con una voz cansada – Mis familiares vigilaban el centro de Yggdmillennia esperando a obtener una información útil hasta que uno de mis familiares noto un incremento de movimiento en magos y asesinos de la organización menos de Darnic y entonces le ordene a uno de mis aves que los siguiera y fue cuando lo vi llegando a las tierras de Alemania – Rokkou observo como el miedo volvía a los ojos de Darman cuando dijo esas palabras – No le temo mucha importancia porque esa era su actitud según los registros de la biblioteca y posiblemente los magos intentaran evitar su ira… pero en vez de eso se la pasaron siguiéndolo día tras día mientras Darnic continuaba en su laboratorio hasta que el día de hoy ambos hablaron por primera vez cara a cara – Su cuerpo temblaba mientras su mente se sentía que se rompería – Entonces ellos hablaron y hablaron de muchas cosas hasta que sucedió, ambos se unieron y mi mente no pudo tolerar eso… Ellos lo tienen… ellos ya no pueden ser vencidos… ellos han obtenido la victoria para mal… ellos son invencibles ahora… ellos lo tienen a él… toda esperanza se fue…

– ¡Darman! – El nombrado volteó a ver a su maestro quien le gritó – No entiendo, ¿Quién se reunió con Darnic y porque es tan malo como para que consideres que hemos perdido una batalla que todavía no hemos luchado? – Preguntó el maestro y su alumno se quedó callado unos segundos hasta que por fin pudo hablar.

– El príncipe del rayo negro – Rokkou al escuchar aquel familiar mote se quedó estático como si un fantasma hubiera aparecido delante de él – El primero de la era actual y quien gobierna sobre nuestra tierra – Rokkou dio un paso hacia atrás mientras el miedo nacía en sus ojos y su cuerpo temblaba – El cuarto rey del mundo y considerado el genio de la velocidad divina – Rokkou no pudo avanzar más cuando su espalda quedó recta en una pared de su oficina – El rey Alexander Gascoigne se unió a los Yggdmillennia.

El anciano hombre cayó al suelo mientras sentía como estuvo por darle un mini infarto por lo que había escuchado, esas palabras no podían ser verdad y aun así había escuchado la peor pesadilla que pudo imaginar.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Una nueva y poderosa voz resonó en la habitación y los dos presentes observaron al dueño de la voz.

Parado en la puerta un hombre octogenario de facciones caucásicas que tenía un cabello blanco por las canas bien arreglado con dos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro y sus ojos morados brillaban con intensidad y poder, su rostro galante digno de un hombre de la más alta rama social. Su cuerpo cubierto por un traje elegante de color negro con una túnica de acero que llevaba a los lados incontables figuras en señal de demostrar todas las cosas que había logrado.

– Director – Habló el maestro Rokkou observando a quien era su jefe y el líder de todas las escuelas unidas a la Torre del Reloj y entonces se levantó – Muy malas noticias mi señor – El apuesto hombre noto rápidamente el miedo del maestro y no solo por su voz y su velocidad, sino por el aura que lo rodeaba y el temor que se escapaba de sus ojos.

– Las noticias solo son noticias, no existen noticias buenas o malas – Comentó con cierta sabiduría y calma el octogenario hombre con un tono suave esperando que eso calmara un poco el ánimo del maestro y el alumno, aunque deseaba saber que había causado tal miedo a ambas personas como si se enteraran de que se acercaba o ya había comenzado el fin del mundo y entonces la respuesta lo dejo sorprendido.

– El rey de Inglaterra conocido como el [Príncipe del rayo negro], Alexander Gascoigne se unió a los Yggdmillennia para la batalla por el grial – Tanto maestro como alumnos revelaron al causa de su temor a la persona de mayor poder en el mundo mágico de Inglaterra y la expresión del mismos cambió a una sorprendido como ligeramente preocupado.

– Esas son malas noticias – El hombre soltó un suspiro y se quedó pensando unos segundos – Solo cuando no tienes un plan para ocasiones como está – El galante hombre soltó una relajada sonrisa que había calmado a los dos hombres más jóvenes que él – Con su permiso iré a hablar con un conocido para que nos entregue su apoyo con respecto a este tema – Los dos magos observaron como el director se retiraba tan calmado y confiado, eso dio nacimiento a cierta paz en su interior.

* * *

Los rayos del sol así como las nubes moviéndose a un ritmo suave y calmado eran lo mejor para un agradable desayuno y en una hermosa mansión se podía sentir el olor de unos dulces hot-cakes junto con el amargo sabor del café, una combinación agradable para la dueña de la mansión quien en esos momentos terminaba de sacar un pan tostado de la tostadora de su cocina.

Una hermosa mujer de unos 24 años de un hermoso cabello rojo corto que apenas superaba el cuello y su flequillo protegiendo su frente aunque resaltaba su blanca piel cual marfil y sus ojos verdes cual jades, su rostro ligeramente monótono era tan encantadora que uno no se cansaría de verla nunca. Debido a que se acababa de levantar es que su curvilíneo cuerpo era cubierto por una bata suavemente mojada y era bueno vivir sola sin preocupación de que ninguna persona la viera por lo suavemente transparente que era su ropa.

– Me pregunto si a los chicos les gustaría ver esto – Se preguntó a si misma mientras se imaginaba frente a un chico de rasgos asiáticos y sus blancas mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al instante antes de negar con su cabeza – Cálmate Annie, no debes dejar que ese pervertido lujurioso se apodere de tu mente y no podemos olvidar su edad – La hermosa mujer llamada Annie se auto critico por el pensamiento pervertido que había tenido hace tan solo unos segundos – Aunque me pregunto si estaría feliz – Esta vez ignorando los pensamientos de su edad o de su título se preguntó si esa persona sonreiría al verla de aquella manera tan sugestiva y sensual – Teniendo el cuerpo que tengo la verdad diría que sí estaría feliz, pero sus compañeras no se quedan atrás… excepto la chica que parece un hada – Annie decidió dejar atrás el tema y prepararse para comer solo hasta que el ruido del teléfono de "esa" persona empezó a sonar – Me lo tuve que imaginar – Annie suspiro y entonces su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura oscura cual obsidiana.

Su cuerpo entonces se estiro hasta pasar los 2 metros y su complexión delgada fue incrementando hasta tener un cuerpo alto y musculoso, su existencia de pechos femeninos fue reemplazada por músculos totalmente masculinos hasta que su cuerpo fue cubierto por un traje de gala y una máscara negra con 3 pares de ojos a cada lado que brillaban de verde y dos antenitas cayendo a su espalda, con una capa cayendo en su espalda. Una vez la transformación termino es que "esa" persona camino hasta el teléfono y lo tomo.

– Línea privada de John Pluto Smith – Con una encantadora voz masculina es que "esa" persona, la contra-parte de Annie catalogada por sí mismo como un héroe contesto – Espero que esto valga la pena si interrumpió mi desayuno – Con un ligero tono amenazador e intimidante es que la encantadora voz de John Pluto Smith sonó en el teléfono.

– _Es un honor volver a escuchar su voz, John Pluto Smith-sama_ – Una voz que competía con su elegante tono respondió del otro lado – _Puede que no me recuerde y no lo culpo así que me presentare como es debido; mi nombre es Héctor Inscare de la Valtier Iscariote y soy el líder como director de la asociación de la Torre del Reloj que trabaja en Inglaterra y cuya base se encuentra en Gran Bretaña_ – Presentándose formalmente ante un rey es que Héctor esperaba no hacer enfadar al rey de los Ángeles.

– Te recuerdo – Respondió John con un tono sin interés – Y que es lo que desea de mí el líder de una de las potencias mágicas más grandes del mundo, porque espero que sea algo que valga la pena mi tiempo – Podía no ser uno de los más violentos reyes comparado con Voban o su Eminencia, pero jugar con un rey demonio era algo que incluso él no aceptaría bajo ninguna circunstancia.

– _Hay algo que deseo pedirle_ – Con esas palabras es que Héctor se la paso contando todo lo sucedido desde la primera guerra del santo grial hasta el problema con Alexander.

Pasaron cerca de una hora en la que John Pluto Smith se encontraba escuchando y procesando la información acerca de la guerra del santo grial y del cómo Alexander se había unido con una asociación traidora de la asociación de magos, así mismo de la petición de que se uniera a su lado para la batalla en contra de Alexander done ellos le darían todo lo necesario con tal de obtener su ayuda de cualquier forma posible.

– Entiendo – Una vez procesada la información es que Smith decidió su respuesta – Me niego – Del otro lado del teléfono se puso escuchar una respiración de sorpresa – Este no es un problema que le concierna a mi reino o a mí y debido a que Alexander fue el que rompió el tratado de paz conmigo no le debo nada a esa persona – Héctor deseaba contestar a esas palabras pero no sabía cómo – Más tampoco puedo dejar eso así como así, yo no seré quien ayude a su lado con ese problema pero me comunicare con uno de mis iguales a quien le tengo confianza y estoy 100% seguro que estaría dispuesto a ayudarlos con ese problema.

– _Muchas gracias mi señor_ – Héctor agradeció ante tal amable acto de parte del rey americano.

– Pero hay un par de cosas de las cuales deben de cumplir para que acepte – Las palabras de Smith provocaron que el director se quedara callado y esperara la información – Díganme donde se reunirán y el horaria adecuado y una cosa de suma importancia, las personas que acompañaran al rey deben de ser hermosas mujeres a las cuales los hombres devoren y desvistan con la vista, pues mi compañero es un amante de una inmensa lujuria cuya meta es crear la más grande orgía del mundo en el baño de champan más grande del mundo entero, así que ya están alertados – Héctor no supo cómo reaccionar con las palabras de Smith y esté continuo hablando – Envíenme la dirección y horario mientras le hablo del tema así que no olviden buscar a las más hermosas mujeres de su organización – Smith colgó y busco entre sus contactos el número del rey japonés – Esto podría a llegar a ser muy divertido – Incluso sin una sonrisa uno podría saber muy bien que Smith estaba poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa digna de un encantador demonio y entonces marco.

EN LAS TIERRAS DE JAPÓN

El hermoso brillo de la noche con sus infinidades de estrellas daban paz a todo ser vivo en las tierras de Japón y en una biblioteca que era una casa que había sobrevivido a la segunda guerra mundial, en uno de los cuartos de la zona superior se encontraba un joven adolescente estudiando mientras terminaba las tareas dejadas por los maestros de cada materia correspondiente. El joven se encontraba centrado en el estudio que se demostraba en su mirada que no se apartaba de las hijas de papel o de lo que escribía con su pluma, entonces algo llamó su atención cuando un familiar sonido música llego a sus oídos y se levantó a buscar su teléfono.

Esa persona era un joven de 16 años de un cabello negro cual azabache salvaje en puntas por sus mechones con una tez morena ligeramente más tostada de lo común por el sol y sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello, su rostro normal tenía unas facciones suavemente salvajes más entonadas cuando se enojaba o sonreía en batalla. Una camisa azul de manga larga debajo de una playera blanca de manga corta y un pantalón negro era lo que cubría su cuerpo de complexión delgada pero sin grasa innecesaria con su cuerpo lo suficientemente marcado para su gusto.

– ¿Este número? – Reconociendo levemente el número que salía en pantalla es que pulso el botón de contestar – Kusanagi Godou al habla…

– _Rey Kusanagi, es bueno escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo de no hablar entre nosotros_ – Una animada pero galante voz digna de un hombre que vivía del teatro fue quien respondió y Godou reconoció al instante la voz de John Pluto Smith del otro lado del teléfono.

– Es bueno volver a oír tu voz, Smith-san – Godou camino hasta su cama y se sentó mientras atendía la llamada de uno de sus compañeros asesinos de dioses y uno de los 2 Campiones a quienes no odiaba o podía tolerar, la otra por supuesto era su hermana jurada Luo Hao.

– _Me alegro que piensas igual_ – Una sonora pero encantadora risa salió de los labios de Smith – _Más la razón de mi llamada puede que no sea del todo de su agrado por su personalidad, pero por eso mismo es que tengo el deber de haberlo llamado para pedir su apoyo en un tema_ – Godou se había imaginado desde un inició que algo como eso podría suceder cuando decidió contestar la llamada de Smith o incluso de cualquier otro Campione, pero el hecho de que de entre todos ellos fuera Smith quien se lo pidiera y sabiendo que todavía le debía un favor entonces lo escucharía.

– ¿Para qué me necesitas? – Godou preguntó con un tono serio ante lo que podría ser una enorme amenaza como una posible batalla contra dioses, incluso el que Smith le pidiera que se uniera a su caza en contra de las organizaciones mágicas que hay en su reino… pero su propio instinto negaba que eso fuera una posible respuesta.

– _Deseando endulzar lo más posible lo que está por suceder es que lo mejor es ser directo, lo que sucede es lo siguiente_ – Sabiendo que la explicación sería larga es que decidió saltarse toda la plática amistosa entre los dos reyes y pasar a lo que importaba, así de urgente era que uno de los 7 hijo de la bruja y el idiota supiera y actuar al respecto con el tema de Alexander y el mundo de los magos.

Así pasaron los minutos con el constante sonido del Tic-tac con cada minuto que pasaba y Godou se enteraba de como Alexander se había unido a personas peligrosas por alguna razón, entonces al final llegó con la petición de que fuera él quien tomara su lugar como apoyo de la asociación de la Torre del Reloj ya que Godou no solo era uno de los pocos Campiones capaces de enfrentar verdaderamente a Alexander y la mayor razón por la cual él debía de ser quien detenga a Alexander o quien participe de dicho lado.

– _La Sehai Senso fue originalmente practicada en Fuyuki que es tierra Japonesa así que es tu deber como rey el de no solo recuperar el grial, sino de castigar a quienes osaron robarlo y detenerlos para recuperar-lo_ – Godou no podía creer todo lo que Smith había dicho ni la repentina información que le habían dado en cuestión de minutos u horas posiblemente, entonces suspiro debido a lo problemático que se había vuelto su vida – _Tal vez no desees hacerlo, pero es tu obligación como rey hacerlo_ – Lamentablemente Godou no podía negar eso ya que para bien o para mal era algo que originalmente era culpa de su reino – _Te enviare el lugar donde te reunirás con los magos de la asociación de la Torre del Reloj como a la hora acordada y la hora en la que deberás de salir de Japón… y una cosa más_ – Smith quien al parecer iba a colgar es que recordó algo de suma importancia – _No puedes ni comentar esto ni llevar contigo a tus compañeros y menos a las dos magas de las asociaciones mágicas de las cruces_ – Godou se sorprendió de aquello último.

– ¿Por qué no puedo contarles? – Godou podía ser uno de los siete reyes demonios quien ha asesinado a diversas deidades en menos de un año, pero todas sus victorias fueron porque ellas, Erika y sus demás compañeras estaban de su lado y decir que no podía llevarlas o comentarles sobre eso era una sorpresa.

– _Hasta donde tengo entendido, tú tienes una buena relación con el líder de la asociación de Cruz de Cobre Negra ¿verdad?_ – Godou simplemente respondió con un "hai" a Smith y este continúo hablando – _Si quieres saber el motivo por el cual no puedes decir ni involucrar a tus compañeras es que hables con el líder actual de la asociación y que él te explique, yo no tengo ese derecho_ – Godou empezó a sentir cierta duda ante lo que Smith decía – _Lamento no haber hablado como suelo hacerlo y espero que entiendas que eso es por lo serio del asunto y espero hablar con usted en otra ocasión con un tema menos denso sino únicamente como los compañeros de confianza que somos… te enviare la dirección dentro de poco y mientras eso sucede deberías de hablar con esa persona y que responda tus dudas. Hasta luego mi amigo_ – Smith colgó con esas últimas palabras dichas en español y Godou sonrió al ver que incluso al final era el Smith que conocía.

Godou suspiro y entonces busco un nombre entre sus contactos para poder entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo en tan poco tiempo. No era normal que al único hombre entre los Campiones con el que se lleva es que le hable tan serio de un asunto como ese y a su vez, tener que encontrar respuesta con el tío de Erika era otra cosa que no esperaba hacer no importa cuánto pensara en esa posibilidad, pero ya que necesitaba respuestas y rápido no tuvo más elección que marcar el número y espero hasta que la otra parte contestara.

– _Vaya sorpresa que usted me marque Godou-kun_ – Una encantadora y galante voz sonó en respuesta a su llamada – _Acaso ha pasado algo con respecto a mi sobrina, de ser así entonces permítame hablar con ella con respecto a eso_ – La amable oferta era digna de un hombre que buscaba entender a su compañero para una buena relación y comunicación, más Godou en esos momentos se encontraba en un dilema en esos momentos.

– No es por eso, Paolo-san – Respondió Godou mientras se preguntaba como preguntar lo que debía – ¿Usted conoce la Torre del Reloj? – Ante la repentina como ligeramente forzada pregunta de Godou es que nació un silenció espectral que dejaba muy nervioso a Godou,

– _Como es que sabes de ellos Kusanagi-sama_ – Godou se sorprendió cuando Paolo cambio su forma de referirse a él a uno mucho más respetuoso, el corazón de Godou latía como si estuviera a punto de cometer un pecado del cual no podría detenerse.

– Un día cuando jugaba por las amenazas del idiota de Doni es que este comentaba sobre las quejas de Sr. Andreas con respecto a dicho lugar y eso me llamó ligeramente la atención – Creando una mentira es que Godou decidió evitar revelar las cosas de la gran guerra del gran grial como de John Pluto Smith porque su instinto le decía que era mejor no revelar eso.

– _Entiendo_ – La voz seria de Paolo resonó en su oído – _Lamento mi anterior tono de voz ante su pregunta_ – Comentó Paolo un poco más calmado – _La verdad es que la Asociación de la Cruz de Bronce Negro y la Cruz de Cobre Negro no tenemos una buena relación con la Torre del Reloj o la Asociación de Magos, las cuales son asociaciones mágicas de Inglaterra o más correctamente de Gran Bretaña_ – Godou se sorprendió al escuchar eso – _Esas dos asociaciones son un problema ya que buscan tomar a nuestros mejores magos de élite para ellos y por no mencionar que en realidad se burlan de nuestras organizaciones, pues ellos consideran que somos simplemente una asociación que busca cantidad en vez de calidad en la magia, cosa que no puede ser más falso._

– Entiendo – Godou pudo comprender un poco la razón de la enemistad entre las dos asociaciones.

– _Sr. Andreas es uno de los que más la pasa mal cuando tiene que relacionarse con los magos de Gran Bretaña debido a que los magos se burlan de él por servir a un idiota y porque su reino no es el adecuado de los magos si tantos magos Italianos van a sus asociaciones y eso provoca ira en Sr. Andreas en muchas ocasiones, más los magos entienden que meterse demasiado con él sería despertar la posible ira de Doni en contra suya y una masacre para cada mago de la asociación –_ Godou pudo entender y sentir pena por Sr. Andreas – ¿ _Le hizo usted está pregunta a mi nieta?_

– Lo había planeado en un inició… pero algo muy dentro de mí me dijo que sería una de las peores ideas posibles – No era del todo mentira la verdad y aunque fue Smith quien le dijo que no lo hablara con Erika y las demás, su instinto le decía que debía de escuchar a Smith y evitar preguntarle a Erika sobre el tema.

– _Hiciste lo correcto Godou-kun_ – Comentó Paolo con un tono suavemente calmado – _Si mi sobrina se enterara de que usted sabe de la asociación de magos o de la Torre del Reloj es muy probable que piense que usted se ha reunido con una mujer de esa asociación y la estaba engañando, Erika es una de las magas que más odia junto con Liliana a las asociaciones y es porque muchos de sus "compañeros" cercanos se iban a ese lugar cuando los conocieron e incluso en un par de veces intentaron convencerlas de que se unieran a su lado, entonces ellas odian de basta manera a dichas asociaciones y lo mejor es que no mencione nada de eso a ellas –_ Advirtió el galante hombre y Godou trago saliva sonoramente.

– Ya veo – Godou ahora entendía que nunca debía de mencionarlos a Erika o Liliana si quería seguir vivo – Muchas gracias Paolo-san.

– _Fue un placer_ – Godou colgó la llamada y se acostó en su cama observando el techo de su cuarto.

De alguna manera se había metido en un nuevo lió y lo que era peor es que no tendría a nadie que pudiera ser de apoyo para esta misión que podría volverse un infierno, el sonido de su celular llamó su atención y observo que le habían mandado 3 fotos por parte del número de John Pluto Smith y entonces abrió las imágenes para ver que la primera decía que la reunión sería en Gran Bretaña en la reunión sería a la mañana siguiente a las 1:30 p.m. y que Godou debía salir de Japón a las 4 a.m. para llegar a tiempo y entonces suspiro y observo las otras dos fotos y sus mejillas se tiñeron en un rojo suave.

En una de las fotos se encontraba Annie acostada con una playera con los primeros botones abiertos mostrando sus pechos grandes y redondos como jugosos malvaviscos con unas bragas negras de encaje que resaltaba sus blancas piernas, la otra foto era de Annie con una bata suavemente transparente que dejaba poco a la imaginación avergonzada tierna-mente y con los kanjis escritos en la bata que decían "Propiedad de mi lujurioso rey Kusanagi Godou" y con un mensaje de Smith que decía "Como compensación y para animarte" junto con un emoticón de una persona tapándose muy mal los ojos y otro con una mirada pervertida.

Godou rápidamente guardo su celular sonrojado incapaz de creer lo que Smith había hecho y entonces se giró en su cama… nunca elimino las fotos.

* * *

 **Y con esto llegamos nuevamente al final de un nuevo capítulo para una nueva serie (Se escuchan aplausos y chiflidos), gracias.**

 **Como vieron esta serie se basa en la serie de Apocrypha y los dos reyes demonios quienes intervendrán en la guerra serán Alexander y Godou, dos de los peores rivales de todas las series combatiendo por dos razones totalmente diferentes en una sola guerra y el prólogo solo fue una parte de la batalla, ni se imaginan cuantas veces pelearan y de la manera que lo hacen.**

 **Alexander: En realidad se pueden dar una idea en el tomo 10 cuando ya combatimos – Una voz me interrumpe y observo a Alexander tomando té y sentado dentro de mi oficina.**

 **Autor: Que se supone que haces tú aquí… ¿acaso te escondes como Godou? – Preguntó al ver que mis invitados no conocen lo que es la privacidad.**

 **Alexander: El idiota amante de la lujuria fue capturado por Sakura Haruno y Kaguya Otsutsuki, y a cambio de alejarme de mi cuarto para que ellos lo usen es que me dio este libro de artes ninjas que me parece es muy interesante – Suelto un suspiro ante las palabras del príncipe del rayo.**

 **Autor: Simplemente no intervengas en mi conclusión por favor – Veo que asiente y suspiro…**

 **Como iba diciendo; Las batallas que ellos libraran serán sumamente emocionantes por no mencionar que muy entretenidas y eso se debe a que no solo ellos lucharan sino que también tendrán compañeros grabados en la historia apoyándolos en el combate contra el Servant enemigo o contra los reyes mismos.**

 **Una verdadera aventura llena de emocionantes batallas en cada lado y viendo cómo se relacionan los mundos de Campione con Fate, donde los magos de Campione detestan a las asociaciones mágicas de Gran Bretaña, además de que en esta historia no aparecerán Erika y las demás hasta dentro de algún tiempo…**

 **Alexander: Sabes que Érica se escribe con _c_ y no con _k_ así como con acento en la _É_ – Observo a Alexander con una mirada vacía.**

 **Autor: No te dije que no me interrumpieras – Le respondo a Alexander con un tono levemente molesto – Y que te valga, ya me acostumbre a escribirlo así.**

 **Alexander: Eso sigue siendo una falla ortográfica – Una vena aparece en mi cabeza y debido a que ya era molesto.**

 **Autor: Tohru, Alexander quiere hacer huevos contigo – Suelto un grito y en cuestión de segundos aparece una hermosa chica rubia con traje de Maid con cuernos y cola de dragón.**

 **Tohru: Por fin podremos tener bebes mi amor – Una mirada levemente lunática como yandere apareció en el rostro de la chica dragón.**

 **Alexander: Me las pagaras – Alexander me observa mientras hace rápidas posiciones ninjas – Arte ninja: Sustitución – El cuerpo de Alexander desapareció del cuarto y Tohru salió persiguiéndolo.**

 **Autor: Al menos ya estoy solo otra vez – Comento con calma.**

 **Girlycard: No diría eso~ – Volteo a ver la versión femenina de Alucard.**

 **Autor: Que se supone que haces aquí – Retrocedo mientras la hermosa joven se acerca y entonces tira su abrigo blanco dejando ver su cuerpo, trago saliva duramente.**

 **Girlycard: Te enseñare a quien le perteneces – Una sádica sonrisa nació en sus blancos labios resaltando sus colmillos.**

 **(Espero estas charlas les hayan gustado, ya que un amigo me dijo que sería divertido y decidí ponerlo, díganme si les parece aburrido para saber si no los vuelvo a poner o quieren que continuo poniendo estas interacciones entre personajes y autor).**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	3. Las invocaciones

**[La fuerza de los reyes]**

Un nuevo hermoso día daba inicio en las tierras romanas donde una vez los emperadores y gladiadores combatían, aunque Athenas era es un lugar mucho más calmado pero histórico para poder hacer turismo en cada rincón. De haber venido en solitario o con sus compañeras posiblemente pensaría en ver sus alrededores para tomar fotos y buscar objetos antiguos del cual escuchar una historia, pero lamentablemente no se encontraba en ese lugar meramente por diversión o intención de conocer mejor a Athenas, sino por su título y petición de un conocido.

En la entrada del aeropuerto se encontraba Kusanagi Godou esperando a las personas quienes le guiarían y explicarían acerca del tema por el cual se encontraba y ese era la Sehai Senso a la cual Alexander había entrado, entonces Godou saco su celular para ver el último mensaje recibido que era de parte de John Pluto Smith y el cual era la información mandada de la asociación mágica a la cual debía de ayudar.

 _"Debido al tiempo que podría perderse en una reunión en nuestra sede central y el problema de que Kusanagi-sama aparezca en Gran Bretaña, le pedimos que se reuma en Atehnas Roma con tal de encontrar un catalizador para su invocación y de paso, poder explicar más detalladamente su participación en esta guerra entre magos"_

Godou suspiro cuando tuvo que conseguir a último minuto un boleto hacía Athenas a las 4 de la madrugada… vaya que se moría de sueño en esos momentos por el largo viaje en el avión, pero incluso ya en el suelo simplemente podía pensar en las cosas que su compañero le había informado así como las acciones que debía de tomar a partir de esos momentos, las cosas se habían vuelto muy complicadas en tan poco tiempo que encontrar una respuesta correcta casi pareciera un milagro.

– Alexander se unió a magos rebeldes por alguna razón que se desconoce y debido a que la batalla se volvió demasiado injusta para un lado, la asociación de magos le pidió a John que se una y este se negó y me pidió a mí el participar ya que la guerra originalmente pasaba en tierra japonesa – Debido al tiempo que podría quedarse esperando es que repaso todo lo que le había sucedido para su viaje – Ahora debo de reunirme con magos para poder hablar sobre las cosas que no entiendo de la sehai senso en Roma, aunque me pregunto que es un catalizador – Preguntó Godou a si mismo mientras pensaba en lo que podría significar.

– Es un objeto que tiene relación con el mito del héroe invocado – Una encantadora voz llamó la atención de Godou, el joven rey observo detenidamente como habían dos hermosas mujeres delante de sus ojos.

Una hermosa joven de 18 años de un cabello rubio cual ámbar con unos mechones cayendo sobre su frente con dos largos cayendo a los lados de su rostro sobre sus orejas y su piel blanca cual porcelana resaltaban unos hermosos ojos violetas cual amatistas y sus pequeños labios pintados de rojo, su rostro de facciones finas y encantadoras la volvían sumamente encantadora como una princesa. La dama llevaba una blusa blanca que parecía top resaltando su gran busto y dejaba expuesto su estómago delgado como su cintura dejando ver su ombligo y una minifalda negra de cuero cubría sus caderas pero que dejaba ver líneas negras de su ropa interior así como unas medias negras resaltando sus carnosas y fornidas piernas que terminaban en dos tacones rojos, Godou no quería ser grosero pero parecía ser digna de ser llamada una chica Bimbo*.

[El termino Bimbo es usado en Estados Unidos Americanos para las mujeres hermosas de cuerpos perfectos pero carentes de inteligencia... básicamente una forma "menos" insultante de llamar a una mujer puta... o eso es lo que un amigo me dijo, no sé que tan verdad sea eso]

A su derecha una encantadora mujer de unos 22 años de un hermoso cabello rosado largo y lacio que llegaba hasta las rodillas con dos largos mechones ocultando las orejas de la dama y que tenía las puntas de su cabello de color plateado que resaltaba la piel oscura de la hermosa mujer así como sus ojos de una tonalidad rojiza encantadora cual rubí o sangre y sus labios teñidos de un color blanco, su rostro de facciones finas entonadas con su suave y tersa piel que le daba un encanto misterioso. Su cuerpo curvilíneo de reloj de arena era tapado por una chamarra negra con los bordes azules solo subida hasta el abdomen y dejando expuesta así como resaltando su generoso busto y remarcando su delgada cintura, sus caderas cubiertas por una minifalda que llegaba unos centímetros después del trasero y unas medias blancas resaltaban sus formadas piernas y unos tacones azules cubrían sus pies, la verdad es que Godou debatía como el caballero que era un término adecuado para la dama de oscura piel.

Godou realmente estaba en un color de rojo cien veces más intenso que el carmesí debido a la ropa y el cuerpo de las mujeres que rivalizaba y posiblemente superaba por poco el cuerpo de Erika, pero debía de relajarse para poder continuar con una plática adecuada debido al hecho de lo que una de ellas había mencionado antes.

– ¿Son ustedes dos las enviadas de las asociaciones mágicas de Gran Bretaña? – Preguntó Godou con un tono serio debido a que si ellas en verdad eran esas personas, tendría que discutir muchas cosas acerca del tema relacionado con su viaje y la guerra del santo grial, entonces las dos hermosas mujeres asintieron levemente avergonzadas – Mi nombre es Kusanagi Godou y soy el Campione de Japón, mientras logro comprender está situación y tenga todo listo para la batalla es que contare con ustedes – Decidiendo mostrar unos buenos modales es que Godou dio una leve reverencia por sus costumbres occidentales.

– Es un eno-enorme placer tra-trabajar con al-alguien de su calibre – La hermosa mujer de piel blanca hablo con su rostro enrojecido mientras tartamudeaba avergonzada mientras sentía la mirada de cada persona a su alrededor – Mi nombre es Charlotte Gilded, en-enviada de la aso-asociación de la to-torre del re-reloj – Observando hacía el suelo incapaz de ver el rostro del rey es que Charlotte solo podía sentir vergüenza – "Pensar que mi propio padre me haría vestirme de esta manera… desde que salía de casa pudo sentir la mirada llena de lujuria de los hombres, esto es tan vergonzoso" – Charlotte entonces decidió observar al joven por el cual se encontraba vestida de tan reveladora manera – "Pensar que un chico tan lindo sería tan pervertido" – Godou notando que Charlotte lo observaba es que sus mejillas se coloraron de un rojo y evito la mirada de Charlotte.

– Mi nombre es Alissa Sámaras y soy la enviada de la asociación de magos – La mujer de piel oscura se presentó con una voz elegante y noble que la hacía ver como una inocente princesa – "Así que él es el rey demonio" – Pensaba Alissa observando al joven rey y sus reacciones – "De verdad es un amante del sexo como se nos informó a mí y a Charlotte, no parece diferente de un adolescente virgen o un chico poco acostumbrado al sexo opuesto" – Alissa entonces dejo sus pensamientos de lado y decidió hacer algo con respecto a su alrededor – Me imagino que Kusanagi-sama debe de tener muchas preguntas acerca de este tema como de las invocaciones, pero considero que deberíamos de retirarnos a un lugar menos concurrido como el aeropuerto – Los dos jóvenes entonces recordaron que se encontraban en un lugar público – Sigan-me por favor – Los dos jóvenes asintieron para seguir a la mayor del grupo.

EN UN RESTAURANTE

Tras un rato de caminar por la cuidad siendo el centro de atención de todo el mundo es que Godou se moría de vergüenza al caminar con dos hermosas rosas en cada mano. Tras un rato el grupo llegó a lo que según Alissa era un edificio que trabajaba para asociación de magos en Roma, entonces los tres entraron y observaron lo elegante que por dentro. El suelo tapizado con múltiples alfombras de color negro con rojo mientras el brillo oscuro de la madera daba un encantador ambiente, la luz creada por incontables candelabros y las mesas con una tela carmesí sobre ellas, era un lugar digno de personas del más alto nivel social y entonces uno de los meseros se acercó.

– Señores – Hablando con un tono poco refinado y mirando con cierto desprecio a los presentes es que el hombre negó – Este es un restaurante del más alto calibre que hay en Athenas y no un lugar donde un mocoso – Hablo observando a Godou con desprecio en mirada y voz – Ni para dos simples mujerzuelas puedan pasar – Lego observo a las dos jóvenes de poca ropa – Aunque podemos llegar a un trato con ustedes dos – Una pervertida sonrisa apareció en los labios del hombre observando a las mujeres, entonces cuando Alissa estaba a punto de decir algo es que Godou camino quedando delante del hombre quien alzó la vista por la diferencia de alturas.

– Discúlpate – El mesero y las dos compañeras de Godou se sorprendieron ante la actitud de Godou y las magas pensaban que estaban por ver lo que esperaban de un rey demonio ante un humano que lo insulto – No me importa cómo me llames ni como me trates, pero no perdonare el que hayas llamado "mujerzuelas" a mis dos compañeras – Alissa como Charlotte observaron sorprendidas la espalda de Godou – Es verdad que llevan una vestimenta llamativa, pero eso no quita que son dos hermosas mujeres y si eres un verdadero caballero lo único que puedes decirle serían cumplidos – Eso era uno de los consejos que su abuelo le había enseñado desde que era niño y es que a una mujer solo se le puede hablar con cumplidos.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Una voz llamó la atención de todo el mundo y ellos observaron a un hombre alto de 1.86 cm de un cabello platino brillante alborotado en puntas corto bien arreglado que resaltaba su piel oscura que resaltaba unos hermoso orbes grises exóticos que parecían imposibles de ser reales, su rostro encantador y bien entonado que competía con el rostro de Doni y Alexander. Su cuerpo fornido esbelto cubierto por una playera blanca de manga larga con botones dorados debajo de un chaleco negro con los finales blancos y con botones dorados los cuales se encontraban abotonados salvo por los primeros tres por la zona del cuello y un saco negro de manga larga con finales oro resaltaba su cuerpo de buena manera, sus parte baja cubierto por un pantalón negro de vestir junto con unos zapatos negros de tacón corto.

– Gerente – Hablo el mesero sorprendido de ver al dueño del restaurante y una sonrisa malévola surgió en los labios del hombre – Estas personas han entrado a nuestro elegante restaurante como si fuera cualquier cosa y otro me amenazo, debemos de llamar a la policía que se haga cargo de esto – Godou se tensó ante la amenaza del hombre y el Gerente volteó a ver a las personas quienes su empleado hablo y cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el joven junto con las dos hermosas damas a sus lados.

– Entiendo – Godou siente como su cuerpo se vuelve bastante rígido y el hombre camino hasta quedar delante de Godou quien se encontraba nerviosa. El apuesto hombre entonces se arrodillo como si fuera un caballero enfrente de un noble rey sorprendiendo a todos – Es un honor estar en presencia de uno de los reyes que gobierna sobre la humanidad – Con una voz respetuosa que quedaba bien con su galante apariencia es que Godou se sintió desde sorprendido porque esa persona supiera su posición como incomodo por su actuación, entonces el hombro soltó una leve risa y se levantó para mostrar una expresión amigable y noble – Era broma, no necesito ser así de formal ¿verdad? – Sonrió con diversión en su rostro al hablar con Godou quien sonrió un poco más calmado.

– ¿Gerente? – El trabajador preguntó algo nervioso al ver que su jefe hablaba animada-mente con aquel joven a quien había insultado hace tan solo unos segundos y eso lo puso nervioso, entonces el galante hombre volteo a ver a su empleado y mostró una expresión seria que provoco miedo en los ojos del empleado.

– Algedro – El empleado se tensó mientras su jefe lo nombraba – Al parecer no has descubierto la identidad de la persona a quien le estabas hablando así que te lo revelare en estos momentos – El mayordomo observo al joven adolescente con cierto nerviosismo de haber hecho enojar a un conocido de su jefe – Esta persona es uno de los 7 reyes que gobiernan al mundo y a los magos, uno de los hijos de la bruja y el idiota quienes han cometido el pecado de asesinar a una entidad divina o demoníaca – El hombre abrió sus ojos con miedo mientras su cuerpo temblaba de puro temor – El séptimo rey del mundo nombrado como Campione.

El sonido del acero golpeando al suelo surgió cuando el mesero soltó su plato de acerco y este choco contra la alfombra negra debajo de sus pies mientras el miedo invadía su cuerpo, rápidamente se había arrodillado con su cuerpo temblando de miedo ante la posibilidad de despertar la ira de uno de los siete reyes demonios.

– Lamento mucho mi irrespetuosidad ante uno de los grandes reyes quienes han gobernado el mundo ante sus mayores deseos y espero que su ira pueda ser aliviada mediante alguna manera en la cual la sangre derramada suceda – Algedro intentaba con todo corazón evitar que Godou se enfadara con él para usar algún poder como el de Voban para convertirlo en lobo o sal, mientras Godou incomodo no sabía cómo responder o que decir ante dicha situación.

– Por el momento yo me haré cargo así que ve con otros clientes – El mesero se levantó y salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía y entonces Godou observo al gerente quien mantenía una encantadora sonrisa en cara – Creo que todavía no me presento como es debido – Habló el hombre mientras daba una leve inclinación en señal de respeto – Mi nombre es Willbert Glinder y soy el tío de Alissa como mago de la Asociación de Magos, debido a mi conexión con el líder de la asociación estoy al tanto del motivo de su visita a Roma y puede quedarse en este restaurante el tiempo que desee hasta que tenga todas las respuestas que desee, si necesita algo no dude en hablar conmigo – Comento Willbert con una sonrisa en cara que hacía sentir a Godou que hablaba con un viejo amigo – Y deseo que la vestimenta de mi linda sobrina le haya gustado – Ante esas palabras las mejillas de Alissa se volvieron de un color rojo suave.

– Usted le dijo que usara eso – Preguntó Godou sonrojado al saber que Willbert era el responsable de la vestimenta de la hermosa mujer de oscura piel, el hombre soltó una leve pero encantadora risa que demostraba su culpabilidad sobre el asunto.

– Mi amigo me informo que John Pluto Smith-sama había pedido que las compañeras en su viaje fueran hermosas mujeres que los hombres devoraran con la mera vista y confiaba en que mi sobrina y su espectacular cuerpo sería suficiente entonado con una apariencia Gal de Japón – Godou no sabía cómo responder ante las palabras de Willbert mientras recordaba las imágenes de Annie enviadas por el mismo héroe y se sonrojo – Veo que esa persona todavía no ha cambiado en lo absoluto durante todo este tiempo, aunque el que sea tan estúpidamente honesto es algo que me encanta en lo personal.

– Aunque al parecer esa honestidad se volvió un problema para mí – Willbert lanzó una encantadora risa ante el comentario de Godou.

– Tal vez – Con un tono simple es que Willbert respondió a la crítica de Godou – Por el momento sigan-me hasta una meza donde puedan hablar con respecto a la Sehai Taizen sin el problema de personas ajenas escuchando, así que vengan por aquí – Los presentes asintieron mientras caminaban siguiendo al apuesto hombre, entonces Godou observo a Alissa quien se mantenía calmada mientras Charlotte se encontraba sonrojada y nerviosa.

Los tres llegaron hasta una mesa con cuatro sillas en una zona que contenía una cortina junto con sellos mágicas que eran para que nadie escuchara su plática, entonces Willbert dio una inclinación mientras se retiraba para continuar con su trabajo mientras la adulta se quedaba junto con los dos adolescentes con los cuales hablarían del tema de la participación del rey sobre la guerra del grial por parte de los Yggdmillennia, entonces cerraron la cortina para poder hablar sin miedo de que haya un espía… aunque sería muy idiota cuando había un rey demonio en la sala.

El silencio dio nacimiento cuando los tres se habían quedado solos sin Willbert u otra persona y se sentía un ligero ambiente incomodo entre los presentes o al menos entre los dos jóvenes, pues Alissa demostraba una calma y paz incluso con su vestimenta, mientras que Charlotte no solo estaba avergonzada de su traje sino de encontrarse con un lindo joven como lo era Godou.

– Me imagino que tienes muchas dudas con respecto a la Sehai Senso ¿verdad? – Preguntó Alissa a Godou con un tono serio de voz y los dos jóvenes decidieron dejar atrás la vergüenza para pasar al tema – Según el informe mandado en la mañana de la asociación es que tú ya tienes un conocimiento básico acerca de la función e historia de la Sehai Senso ¿verdad? – Godou asintió a las palabras de Alissa – Okey, entonces nos saltaremos todo eso para hablar cosas como la invocación de los Servants, aunque no hay problema con que seas tú quien hable de eso, Charlotte – La nombrada asintió.

– Kusanagi-sama… - Antes de poder continuar es que Godou interrumpió a la chica de rubios cabellos.

– Godou está bien – Charlotte observo a Godou quien dijo esas palabras – Me incomoda que la gente sea tan formales y estaría feliz de que pudieras hablarme como si fuéramos amigos – Charlotte se había sorprendido ante las palabras de Godou – Estaría feliz de que al menos me llamaran por mi nombre, eso también va para usted, Alissa-san.

– Si eso es lo que Kusanagi-sama… Godou-san desea – Charlotte respondió levemente avergonzada al llamar a un chico por su nombre de pila, entonces tosió suavemente para recuperar la seriedad – La invocación de un Servant ocurre cuando una persona utiliza un cántico mientras crea un círculo mágico alrededor del catalizador, mientras que el catalizador es un objeto que se relaciona con el héroe o con el mito del mismo – Godou escuchaba atentamente la explicación de Charlotte acerca de lo que eran los catalizadores – Un ejemplo puede ser una astilla de la mesa redonda para invocar a un héroe del mito Artúrico del mismo o incluso la piedra que utilizo David para matar al gigante Goliat, la sangre de Cristo o la sangre de Siegfried, todos esos artefactos pueden ser los catalizadores para invocar a un Servant.

– Entiendo – Respondió Godou a la explicación de la hermosa maga de la torre del reloj – Mientras haya una conexión entre el objeto con un mito o una persona famosa cuyo nombre este grabado en la historia como en mitos o leyendas, el supuesto grial permitirá la invocación del héroe relacionado con el _catalizador_ y este formara un tipo de pacto entre Master y Servant como el de un mago/bruja con un familiar… ¿me equivoco en algo? – Preguntó Godou a las dos damas quienes debían de ayudarlo a comprender todo el tema.

– Para nada – Respondió Charlotte todavía avergonzada.

– Eso es bueno – Godou sonríe dulcemente provocando que Charlotte se sonrojara un poco más de lo que ya estaba – Aunque tengo otra duda – Las chicas observaron a Godou cuando dijo esas palabras – El poder de invocar y "gobernar" a un espíritu heroico como se les llaman a los Servants suena como una habilidad muy poderosa. ¿Cómo es que solo 7 o en este caso 14 personas pueden hacer uso de ese derecho mientras otros magos no pueden? – Desde que había descubierto el poder de invocar seres de inmenso poder bajo sus peticiones como si fueran familiares, porque no todos los magos hacían eso con lo fácil que sería hacer cosas malas, esa era una duda que tenía en esos momentos.

– Debido a los hechizos de comando otorgados por el Grial – Una nueva duda nació en la cabeza de Godou ante la respuesta de Alissa y antes de poder preguntar qué era eso es que Charlotte hablo.

– Los reijus son 3 marcas rojas que aparecen en alguna parte del cuerpo del Master y es lo que te permite participar en la Sehai Senso – Charlotte entonces empezó a hablar sobre los hechizos de comando – Estas pueden tomar una forma o figura si se mira desde un punto abstracta y estos tres conjuros tienen como misión el obligar a los Servant a escuchar las órdenes de sus Masters, ya que ellos tienen conciencia propia y pueden decidir qué hacer – Godou asintió a las palabras de la maga quien entonces hablaba – Los reijus son entregador por el Grial a las personas que desean el Grial o participar en la guerra en algunos casos, mientras que la marca aparece misteriosamente – Charlotte termino de explicar acerca de las funciones de los reijus y el cómo se sabía el que una persona fuera un Master.

– Entiendo – Aunque era un tema bastante difícil en realidad tenía un contexto relativamente sencillo – Así que hay una marca que aparece en una persona y esa marca es prueba de que el grial te acepta como Master para participar en la guerra, pero entonces… ¿Cómo Campiones como Alexander y yo podemos participar en la guerra? ¿El grial no nos consideraría amenazas para los demás Masters ya que con una sola orden nuestra la guerra puede finalizar? – Preguntó Godou debido a que como Campiones son existencias de gran poder que ningún humano podría siquiera entretener y no hay seguridad de que un Servant pudiera de verdad lastimar a un Campione como lo haría un dios hereje.

– Ningún Campione antes había deseado el Grial y cualquier deseo que ellos tuvieran se podrían hacer realidad, qué sentido tendría hacer que uno de ellos participe en una guerra sin que ellos deseen algo por el poder del omnipotente grial – Alissa habló con un tono respetuoso hacía Godou quien podía entender el mensaje – Posiblemente el grial no tome la clase de los seres para permitirles obtener un lugar en la guerra sino un deseo que quieran cumplir a cualquier costo, creo que hay ocasiones en las que ha permitido entrar a magos que deseaban entrar simplemente porque sí, así que dudo que el Grial niegue a un Campione cuando este desee participar o tenga un deseo imposible de cumplir.

– Al parecer Alexander-sama desea obtener el deseo para poder pedir un objeto sagrado o divino que una diosa escondió demasiado bien incluso para un ladrón como él – Charlotte nuevamente regreso a hablar un poco más cómoda que antes – Hasta este punto se sabe que Alexander ya ha conseguido más de un catalizador mientras considera a que Servant invocar y que clase pudiera salir y como el príncipe del rayo negro ya está en esa posición, la asociación de magos junto con la torre del reloj consideramos que era buena idea cambiar de localidad el punto de reunión de Gran Bretaña a Roma para poder buscar un perfecto catalizador para usted… Godou-kun – Un tinte rojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica cuando menciono el nombre del chico.

– ¿Y cómo encontraremos un catalizador? – Preguntó Godou ladeando levemente la cabeza y Alissa mostró una sonrisa en su encantador rostro, pero Godou se sonrojo e inquieto un poco ante esa sonrisa y no es porque no fuera una linda sonrisa ni para menos, simplemente era algo nueva ya que Alissa sonreía dulcemente como una chica normal y eso era algo que Godou casi había olvidado como se veía.

Desde que se volvió un Campione estaba acostumbrado a ver la sonrisa de leona o de una seductora demonio que quedaba bien con la elegancia y belleza de Erika, luego estaban las tristes sonrisas que parecían las de una esposa que sabía que su marido le era infiel o las encantadoras sonrisas amorosas de una mujer casada al ver a su marido regresar de la guerra que le daba Yuri con su encanto de la esposa ideal. Las sonrisas elocuentes y llenas de carismas dignas de un caballero pero que se volvían sonrisas nerviosas que parecían nunca habían sido profanados por nadie y quedaba bien con el aura de hada o el encanto de princesa de Liliana, o las sonrisas animadas como las de un buen compañero que se volvían la encantadora sonrisa de una princesa inocente quien sonreía al príncipe al que amaba que quedaba bien con la actitud de Ena como una princesa amazona.

Una sonrisa normal que llevaba buenas intenciones fuera del protocolo de sesiones de besos amorosos o de paseos juntos todo el tiempo, un cambio sería bueno de vez en cuando y más cuando tu vida era como la suya donde nunca había paz de por medio.

– Haremos tu deseo realidad para eso – Godou alzó una ceja ante las palabras de Alissa confundido levemente – Nosotros tres iremos de "turismo" por Atenas en búsqueda de un digno catalizador mientras vemos museos o antiguas construcciones, de esa manera hablaremos con las personas y usaremos la influencia de nuestras asociaciones para que nos entreguen el catalizador – Alissa explicó cómo se obtendría el catalizador y Godou realmente deseaba decir algo sobre el asunto, pero realmente no tenía forma de cómo responder ante las palabras de la hermosa mujer y tampoco pensaba quejarse si podía hacer turismo en una cuidad fuera de Japón como en los viejos tiempo.

Tras un rato la comida fue servida a los tres por parte de Willbert y entonces los tres decidieron comer y platicar un poco para romper el nerviosismo de los dos adolescentes que Alissa no compartía, entonces las leves risas entre los tres nació junto con diversos relatos acerca de las experiencias de las dos magas/brujas en sus respectivas asociaciones, así continuaron hasta terminar de comer y poder proseguir con la misión por la cual se encontraban en dicho lugar en primer lugar.

Los tres se despidieron de Willbert quien simplemente los despidió con una sonrisa y le comentó que si necesitaba algo de la asociación le hablara para que él pudiera hacerse cargo de ellos, aunque Godou deseaba que nada malo llegara a pasar para que eso llegara a ser necesario, aunque muy en el fondo podría sentir que lo sería.

* * *

El día transcurría hermosamente mientras los tres platicaban y señalaban diversos lugares para entonces entrar en museos con diversas antigüedades y esperaban encontrar algo que de verdad les permitiera invocar a un poderoso Servant. Había desde rocas hasta armas portadas por héroes legendarios cuyos nombres eran lo suficientemente famosos para tener una sección en el mismo museo con sus pertenencias, pero Godou se había negado a cualquiera de los artefactos del museo mientras continuaba avanzando en búsqueda de otros posibles catalizadores para otros héroes legendarios.

Así fue durante horas y horas en búsqueda de buenos artefactos para la invocación del Servant adecuado para el joven rey demonio. En algún punto del viaje todos los museos de Athenas que se encontraban cerca de donde los magos descansarían esa noche ya habían sido visitados y quedaban alrededor de 8 más pero en un largo viaje de 2 horas para poder llegar, decidiendo descansar de su larga caminata y del turismo es que ambas magas observaron al joven rey demonio quien se encontraba observando unas ruinas antiguas que era el último lugar del día de hoy para encontrar un catalizador.

Aunque las magas se enojaron un poco porque el joven rey demonio no aceptaba ninguna reliquia de algún museo o de muchos lugares antiguos como las ruinas, la mirada de felicidad como el de un niño observando juguetes en una juguetería le hacía ver como un niño pequeño todavía y eso era desde divertido hasta lindo a los ojos de las magas. Aunque ver eso de una de las personas con mayor poder en el mundo solo podía dar un par de preguntas nacían en su cabeza mientras observaban la fuerte espalda que tenía el peso de combatir en contra de poderes más allá de los humanamente posibles.

– Godou-kun – El nombrado volteó a ver a Charlotte quien se encontraba sentada en un banco junto con Alissa y entonces sus hermosos orbes violetas se fijaron en los ojos obsidiana de Godou – ¿Qué se siente ser un Campione? – Godou ladeo la cabeza confundido ante la pregunta de Charlotte – Sé que los Campiones son seres de un poder extraordinario capaces de volver lo imposible posible, pero… ¿Qué se siente ser uno de los reyes demonios? ¿Qué se siente pelear contra los dioses? ¿Qué es un dios? – Alissa estaba sorprendida por las preguntas de Charlotte y más cuando hablaba con uno de los reyes demonios, pero Godou parecía ser distinto de los otros reyes del mundo.

– La verdad no sé cómo responder eso – Comentó Godou con un tono pensativo – Realmente no sientes ningún cambio cuando te transformas en un Campione y siendo sincero, solo te das cuenta de los cambios cuando estás en pelea – Godou recordó el cómo combatió en contra de un tigre y el cómo sus huesos evitaron que los colmillos de los mismos lo mataran – Cuando estoy con un dios mi instinto se vuelve más afilado y estoy constantemente en un modo de combate aunque como soy un pacifista intento resolver todo antes de poder siquiera pelear – Godou respondía mientras caminaba hasta el bando con sus dos nuevas amigas – Y es difícil responder eso último – Godou quedo delante de ambas magas y alzó la vista al cielo carmesí del atardecer y las féminas observaron hipnotizadas el sereno rostro del rey pensativo – Antes de conocerlos pensaba que los dioses eran seres omniscientes con habilidades ridículas – Una sonrisa divertida y encantadora como si hablara del pasado recordando amigos tomo su rostro y las féminas se sonrojaron ante dicha imagen – Pero desde que los conocí me han parecido más infantiles que cualquier otra persona, más agresivos y puros – El recuerdo de sus adversarios aparecieron en su cabeza mientras recordaba a algunos con quienes había intercambiado golpes y palabras – Algunas veces creo que ellos podrían ser más humanos que los humanos, al punto de considerar algunos mis amigos – La imagen de Athena, Lancelot e incluso Grey Uno habían llegado a su cabeza al decir esas palabras.

– En serio eres un misterioso rey – Godou observo a Alissa quien había dicho esas palabras seguido de una encantadora risa y eso provoco que Godou ladeara la cabeza confundido – Dudo que exista un rey como tú que piense que los dioses herejes pueden ser amigos o algo así – Las asociaciones mágicas como la Torre del reloj y demás nunca han vivido de primera mano el poder de un rey demonio y ninguno tenía el deseo de conocer dicho poder que gobierna a los magos, muchos niños temen nacer con habilidad y poder y que el rey Voban lo vuelva su siervo muerto o cosas así, pero Godou era distinto, era amable y se preocupaba por los demás, algo que sería digno de un noble rey como el del rey Arturo.

– Creo que deberíamos volver al hotel pronto – Charlotte comentó al observar como poco a poco el cielo se volvía de un tono oscuro mientras la luna se alzaba en el cielo, los otros dos asintieron para entonces poder ir a su hotel. El viento de la cercana noche ya era bastante fría y su cuerpo entonces empezó a temblar un poco debido a la falta de ropa, entonces sintió una cálida sensación además de tela pegándose a su cuerpo y observo su espalda para ver como Godou le había cedido su chamarra provocando un tinte rosado en sus mejillas – Gracias – Susurro avergonzada mientras ocultaba su rostro.

– No he hecho nada que merezca tu gratitud – Diciendo una de las típicas frases de Liliana es que la chica simplemente se ocultó en la chamarra de Godou sin saber que más decir, aunque Alissa podía ver que el chico era muy bueno tratando a las mujeres y entendía de donde nacía aquel chisme de ser un amante de la lujuria. Godou en su caminata noto algo que llamó su atención – ¿Qué es ese lugar? – Preguntó Godou señalando una construcción hermosamente llamativa en la cercanía de las ruinas donde se encontraban.

– ¿Dónde? – Preguntó Alissa y Godou señalo la construcción tan hermosa que cautivo su vista – Domus Aurea – Godou observo a Alissa quien nombro dicho lugar y Godou confundido espero saber un poco sobre dicho lugar – Uno de los muchos teatros construidos por el quinto emperador romano Nerón Claudio César Augusto Germánico – Ante el nombre extremadamente largo y complicado es que Godou se quedó con una mirada sin saber que decir – ¿Quieres ir a ver? – Godou observo el teatro en la lejanía con sus orbes azabache fijos, asintió – Entonces vamos – Los tres entonces fueron rumbo al último destino de aquel día.

* * *

El brillo de la noche con las incontables estrellas y el brillo plateado de la luna reflejaban hermosamente con solo el intacto y bien cuidado exterior. Los pilares de mármol que se extendían desde el suelo hasta el techo con tres pisos y con una gran puerta de roble abiertos para que las personas pudieran entrar a observar como una gran atracción y aunque pagaron la entrada, el interior era asombroso como ningún otro, algunas partes se encontraban bloqueadas al paso de las personas pero Godou estaba hipnotizado con lo que observaba a su alrededor.

El brillo dorado y carmesí que se dibujaba en todo el teatro con la elegancia de un rey, como si aquel teatro fuera su mayor orgullo como un trono donde gobernar. Cuando camino al centro es que su corazón sintió una palpitación como si un dios estuviera cerca, pero era una sensación cálida y melancólica que en vez de un deseo de batalla le daba un deseo de rescatar… una misteriosa sensación de soledad injustificada.

Charlotte y Alissa caminaron para poder llegar al lado de Godou y el mismo empezó a observar todos los lados para encontrar algo que pudiera ser el responsable de la sensación que llevaba en su corazón en esos momentos. Charlotte y Alissa notaron eso cuando estaban a un lado de Godou y parecían confundidas del porque el joven rey hacía eso, entonces Godou detuvo su búsqueda cuando observo una puerta subterránea protegida por un hombre en vestimentas oscuras y lentes de sol negros incluso en la noche, más el brillos de las lámparas era el responsable del brillo en todo aquel bello teatro.

Godou empezó a caminar junto con Charlotte y Alissa hasta que el guardia de las escaleras los detiene.

– Esta es una zona restringida a la cual no se puede acceder – El fornido hombre hablo con un tono intimidante debido a su altura de 2,15 m, pero Godou no parecía feliz de ser detenido cuando su instinto estaba en tales condiciones y quería descubrir lo que había despertado a su instinto, pero antes de poder hacer algo es que Alissa camina hacía el hombre – Acaso no me ha escuchado…

Alissa saca de un bolsillo de su saco una hoja que muestra la firma del consejo mágico, la asociación de magos, la torre del reloj y el sello como firma de la reina de Gran Bretaña que aunque fuera de su jurisdicción, el poder de la carta para toda entidad del mundo mágico provocaba miedo y por no olvidar que escrito en una tinta carmesí estaba la palabra **Campione** y eso era más que una pesadilla para cualquiera que conociera a uno.

– La-lamento mucho mi i-irres-irrespetuosidad a su ma-majestad – El hombre temblaba de miedo mientras no podía hablar claramente por el terror en sus palabras – Puede pasar – Al instante se quitó del camino y permitió la entrada al grupo de tres personas, mientras el hombre desbordaba miedo puro ante la presencia de Kusanagi Godou.

Charlotte y Alissa observaron de reojo como aquel hombre actuaba tan aterrorizado y observaron a Godou quien caminaba como si nada y eso provoco un dolor en el pecho de ambas. Era verdad que muchos Campiones eran entidades de temer debido a sus retorcidas personalidades que solo provocaban problemas a los inocentes, pero Godou no era de esa manera y era una persona razonable como encantadora si se le daban la oportunidad de conocerlo, Charlotte era la que se sintió más enfada debido a que Godou desde el inició fue un caballero y fue amable con ambas para que la gente le tratara de esa manera.

Alissa era más realista entendiendo que no existe persona en el mundo que realmente desearía pasar más tiempo del necesario con un rey demonio sin dejar de temer a la muerte y para bien o para mal, esa cantidad era menos del .01% de la población mágica y eso era no contando a las personas obligadas a pasar por eso como cuando se debían de ver en reuniones o porque un rey demonio quisiera información de esa persona.

Los tres continuaban bajando las escaleras mientras Godou sentía cada vez más fuerte. Los tres habían bajado para ver el interior y era algo realmente hermoso que incluso superaba la superficie, pues una alfombra dorada con otra roja en las entradas así como las paredes con brillante dorado y carmesí con las imágenes más hermosas que el mundo haya visto antes, aunque cubierto levemente con polvo que solo resaltaba la belleza del brillo carmesí dorado y entonces los ojos de Godou se congelaron en una imagen.

Debajo de las escaleras doradas con un hermoso brillo blanco y puro que recordaban a las llamas blancas de su encarnación solar, una hermosa espada clavada en el suelo con una hermosa combinación de negro y blanco. El filo y mango brillante en duales colores con una sensación cálida como el sol mismo y tan pura pero solitaria que daba nacimiento a lo que sentía Godou, una melancolía solitaria.

Tal hermosa espada blanca y negra era rodeada por enredaderas que daban florecimiento a hermosas rosas rojas cual sangre pura. El resonar de su corazón cautivado por tal hermosa y majestuosa arma mientras las enredaderas y rosas parecían formar un envoltorio para que él tomara la espada, cautivado simplemente por el encanto había caminado al sagrado suelo ignorando la sensación de poder que había nacido por su presencia mientras caminaba rectamente hacía la espada de hermosos colores, mientras Alissa y Charlotte caminaban a un paso más lento curiosas de lo que Godou haría.

El sonido de las pisadas de Godou resonaba en el interior como si un actor hubiera entrado en la obra para salvar a la damisela del peligro que la asechaba. Todo a su alrededor en algún punto habían desaparecido y solo quedaba él y la hermosa espada delante de sus ojos, caminando hasta quedar finalmente enfrente de la espada bicolor de funda blanca pura.

Godou movió con cuidado su mano derecha hacía la espada mientras Alissa y Charlotte observaban sorprendidas como un brillo escarlata aparecía en la mano derecha de Godou que daba una sola explicación y una sonrisa nació en los labios de las mujeres, entonces Godou toco con las yemas de sus dedos el frío aunque cálido (sí, sé que es una contradicción, pero es mi historia y son mis pendejadas, así que acéptenlo) mango de la espada.

Con un movimiento rápido es que Godou había saltado hacía atrás mientras esquivaba una flecha que estaba por impactar en contra de una de las paredes del teatro, pero un campo de energía color rubí detuvo la flecha y está desapareció. Godou observo como Alissa había actuado rápido para defender el domo, entonces todo el mundo volteó a ver al responsable de la flecha.

Una sombra con una apariencia humana de tonalidad gris que formaba un hombre de apariencia fornida con una traje negro con rojo y un arco mientras llevaba en su mano derecha una espada. Godou sabía que esa persona era una entidad de enorme poder aunque todavía débil comparada con una deidad en herejía o una deidad verdadera como lo era el **[Sabio Ilustre, el Verdadero Señor Erlang]** , pero no pensaba subestimar a la entidad cuando las armas que tenían desprendía un misterioso poder que podría combatir en contra de una falsa espada divina.

La sombra gris entonces puso la espada en la cuerda del arco y la jalo para entonces volver la espada en un rayo de luz que lanzó a alta velocidad en contra de Godou quien aunque deseaba responder al ataque como lo haría contra cualquier otro enemigo, no quería destruir su alrededor y pensaba hacerse con la victoria mientras protegía el hermoso teatro que había cautivado su vista y corazón con la primera vista, más la mayoría de sus encarnaciones solo traerían destrucción a su alrededor y no deseaba, entonces la encarnación perfecta apareció en su cabeza.

– _"Los malvados y los poderosos, temen a mis alas"_ – Palabras de hechizo empezaron a ser cantadas mientras una aura dorada cubre poco a poco el cuerpo de Godou – " _Mis alas los maldicen"_ – En su cabeza un sol con diez puntas apareció y la 7ma punta que mostraba la imagen de un ave de presa empezó a brillar de un dorado color – _"¡Los malvados serán incapaces de derrotarme!"_ – Cuando el cántico fue terminado es que Godou observo como la flecha que iba a impactarlo se movía a una velocidad muy lenta, entonces pudo esquivar fácilmente el ataque más tomo con su mano derecha la flecha y con un giro a alta velocidad regreso la flecha que fue disparada a donde la sombra.

 **[EXPLOSIÓN]**

Una explosión sucedió y entonces se mostró como la sombra había invocado un tipo de campo de fuerza color gris en la forma de una flor con seis pétalos. Godou podía saber que esa sombra bien no era un Dios o acercarse a uno, pero era bastante hábil con algunas magias que nunca antes había visto como lo era aquel escudo de fuerza, entonces el escudo desapareció y los ojos de Godou se abrieron cuando un millar de espadas se formaron en distorsiones todos apuntando a su persona y si llegaba a esquivar o ser incapaz de destruirlas entonces el teatro sufriría daño y tenía que pensar en algo rápido, pero sería difícil cuando no conocía de magia…

– "Tal vez" – Pensando en una posibilidad es que Godou decidiría apostar por ello con tal de evitar que la destrucción sucediera – _"Libro secreto del amanecer"_ – Un aura ambarina rodeo su cuerpo mientras su poder aumentaba más y más – _"Dame el conocimiento de la diosa…"_ – La sombra decidió no esperar más lanzando las armas en contra del rey demonio con la intención de asesinarlo, Godou cerró los ojos mientras sentía como su cuerpo se alistaba para su poder – _"Bruja"_ – Terminando el cántico del libro regalado por Circe es que Godou pudo obtener la entrada a la magia escrita en el mundo.

El **[Libro Secreto del Amanecer]** era una autoridad que permitía al usuario obtener el conocimiento de una diosa madre tierra así como obtener el poder de indagar en la biblioteca de la magia donde existía toda magia existente en el mundo, aunque Godou nunca había utilizado esa función y únicamente la había utilizado para invocar la espada negra del inicio y el fin que fue un regalo de Athena, pero en esos momentos pensaba utilizar la habilidad del libro y entonces encontró la magia que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Godou abrió rápidamente los ojos que brillaban de un color ámbar-rojizo y entonces el escudo de energía que había usado su rival apareció delante de Godou pero con una tonalidad rojiza y bordes de oro que demostraba una superioridad, entonces Godou desactivo la magia y en un parpadeo desapareció de donde se encontraba para quedar delante de la sombra y darle un poderoso puñetazo que iba directo al estómago, pero la sobra creo dos espadas en sus manos y cubrió su cuerpo con ellas para evitar que el puño de su rival lo golpeara, más no había servido de nada cuando las hojas se rompieron y el puño dio de lleno a la sombra.

Una onda de choque salió disparada de la espalda de la sombra debido al impacto del golpe, entonces Godou estaba a punto de dar un nuevo golpe con un mayor poder con tal de eliminar a la sombra, pero entonces Godou mueve su brazo derecho hacía su derecho protegiéndose de una nueva sombra quien tenía un fuerte puño, el poder de la defensa de su [Cuerpo de Acero] que había en su brazo derecho junto con el poderoso golpe provoco que la tierra debajo se rompiera creando un cráter de pequeño tamaño, pero los ojos de Godou se encogieron al observar eso y una indescriptible furia lo llenó en aquel momento.

La sombra que era de un hombre adulto con un cuerpo gris levemente anaranjado quien llevaba un traje chino, este rápidamente dio otro golpe que mando a volar a Godou hasta estrellarse en una de las paredes y su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Las sombras se reunieron y el arquero preparo nuevos misiles mientras incrementaban más y más el poder destructivo de cada uno mientras él otro preparaba contraataques para proteger a su compañero y apoyarlo.

Un intenso dolor golpeo el cuerpo de Godou pero todavía se levantó con más ira por el daño que estaban provocando a tal hermosa estructura. Levanto su vista para ver a sus rivales, más sus ojos se quedaron cautivados nuevamente por la espada clavada en el suelo envuelta por enredaderas y rosas.

Usando sus brazos como apoyo se levantó y camino lentamente ignorando la ira anteriormente nacida en él y olvidando a los dos seres creados de la oscuridad. Sus ojos brillaron mientras obtenían un brillo cual cristal como si hubiera activado un oráculo, simplemente camino hasta llegar a la espada y con cuidado retiro las enredaderas junto con las rosas y puso su mano en el mango blanco de la espada y unas palabras nacieron en su cabeza, entonces inconscientemente empezó a hablar.

– _"Con un brillo dorado que representa la victoria"_ – Con un tono de voz como si hablara mecánicamente es que la voz de Godou resonó en toda la zona antes de desaparecer y aparecer delante del arquero – _"Por el nombre de los inocentes y nobles"_ – Rápidamente alzó la espada cuya punta chocaba con el suelo y dio un profundo corte, entonces Godou saltó hacía atrás esquivando un golpe del luchador – _"Te pido acudas a mi llamado y te vuelvas la espada que trae salvación a las personas"_ – Apenas toco el suelo Godou fue corriendo en contra del combatiente mientras preparaba un corte con la espada – _"Bendecida con las flamas blancas que protegen al inocente y con el brillo de oro que trae consigo la justicia" –_ El luchador evito el corte de Godou mientras saltaba hacía atrás y hacía piruetas alejándose – _"Bajo el equipo dorado has que tu obra se vuelva una realidad_ " – Godou se cubrió con la hermosa espada en contra del choque de dos espadas cortas y la sombra se alejó debido a la fuerza de empuje de Godou, entonces ambas sombras se juntaron para poder acabar con la amenaza y Godou entonces lanzó la espada al cielo mientras su cuerpo continuaba emanando magia – _"Acude a mi llamado con la belleza de millones de rosas"_ – La espada se clavó al suelo y entonces un círculo empezó a brilla mostrando el cráter del choque entre Godou y el arquero como leve sangre que había caído de Godou que empezó a brillar más y más mientras la espada se clavaba en el interior y una poderosa luz de enorme poder hacía acto de presencia en el campo de batalla.

El oscuro brillo cristalino de los ojos de Godou desapareció y entonces Godou observo igual de asombrado que Charlotte y Alissa el brillo naciendo del suelo que abrazaba con ternura la espada, entonces una poderosa presencia que incluso había alertado al instinto de Godou más era diferente al de una deidad en herejía con el cual batallar, sino como una presencia divina a la cual podría ordenar como si fuera un dios lacayo, la luz desapareció y una persona apreció delante de la espada.

Una hermosa mujer de complexión delgada y rasgos caucásicos cuyo hermoso cabello dorado atado en una trenza circular donde se creaba un chongo el cual fue cubierto por una decoración blanca parecida a un velo de novia mientras que dos largos mechones se alzaban de su cabeza cayendo a los lados de su rostro sobre sus orejas mientras un mechón que parecía una antenita salía del medio con un hermoso flequillo cubriendo su frente, mientras su rostro de facciones suaves y encantadoras se resaltaban como una mujer en el título de rey o gobernante tenía los ojos cerrados enmarcando mucho más su belleza real. Su cuerpo curvilíneo que superaba al de Erika era cubierto por un traje de cuerpo entero de cuero blanco con bordes negros y blancos donde en los hombros y piernas habían un tipo de cadenas doradas con negros, debido a que el traje se pegaba a su cuerpo su busto era de un tamaño más grande que el de Erika y su delgada cintura demostraba no tener grasa alguna y estaba ben formada mientras sus caderas anchas bien asentadas con su traje el cual tenía un cinturón marrón con la hebilla plateada, de cierta manera el traje tenía la apariencia de un traje de bodas.

La hermosa mujer que se encontraba estática con sus delgados dedos tocando con suavidad el mango de la espada, entonces lentamente alzó la cabeza y abrió los ojos para mostrar un hermoso brillo verdoso como los más puros y refinados jades que hayan existido nunca en el mundo. De no ser porque Godou conocía a un millar de bellezas humanas y diosas, Godou podía asegurar que se habría enamorado a primera vista de esa hermosa mujer, entonces Godou notó los movimientos de las dos sombras.

– Cuida…. – Godou intentó advertir a la hermosa mujer, pero ella simplemente se movió hacía atrás y esquivo los ataques mientras que con un movimiento elegante corto las manos del combatiente.

Las dos sombras se alejaron un poco debido a la habilidad de la espadachína, pero la hermosa mujer había desaparecido de la nada quedando frente al combatiente que fue cortado a la mitad y entonces con un elegante giro esquivo una lanza que apuntaba a cortarla, entonces con un rápido movimiento desapareció de la vista de las magas más Godou podía observar sus movimientos debido a su habilidad ocular y el poder del ave de presa, entonces observo como esquivaba todo y corría con la punta de su espada apuntando al suelo, entonces acelero y corto a la mitad a la segunda sombra.

Godou se había quedado hipnotizado al ver una muestra de habilidad y fuerza en el uso de la espada. La hermosa mujer entonces paso su vista a Godou y este se sonrojo levemente, entonces la hermosa mujer empezó a caminar mientras el sonido de sus pasos resonaba por culpa de sus tacones blancos, entonces quedo a una corta distancia de Godou para mostrar una sonrisa digna de un gobernante justo.

– Responde – Su armoniosa voz cautivadora salió de aquellos hermosos y puros labios de tonalidad blanca cual hermoso durazno y Godou no pudo evitar desear escuchar más de esa melodiosa voz – ¿Eres tú mi Master? – Ante la pregunta de la hermosa mujer es que Godou despertó de sus pensamientos y entonces noto algo en su mano derecha, era una marca escarlata que formaba la imagen de un sol con un círculo rojo y dos partes separadas que formaban las flamas del sol – Umu, eso responde mi pregunta – La hermosa mujer comento cuando observo la marca escarlata – Yo soy Saber, el espíritu heroico portador de la espada y estará a su lado para obtener la victoria por el grial, Master… no, Sosha (Socio).

– Socio – Godou ladeo la cabeza confundido por el repentino título que se le había dado.

– Umu – La hermosa mujer asintió con aquella frase que usaba como afirmativo – Master es solo un título dado a aquellos quienes han logrado hacer un pacto con un Servant, pero en mi caso prefiero el termino de socio antes que el de Master – Informo la hermosa mujer al joven de cabellos azabaches.

– Así que _tú_ eres un Servant – Comentó Godou sorprendido de ver a tal hermosa mujer a la cual debía de observar hacía abajo por la diferencia de alturas entre sus 1.79 cm y los 1.50 cm de la chica, pero la chica había fruncido el ceño levemente como si algo la hubiera molestado y eso preocupo un poco a Godou – ¿Acaso dije algo malo? – Preguntó Godou a la hermosa mujer sin saber por qué se enojó.

– Llamarme tú cuando tengo un nombre me parece algo grosero, Sosha – Ante el comentario de la dama es que Godou pudo entender que no le gusto la forma tan irrespetuosa de hablar con ella – Aunque es verdad que soy tú Servant, todavía hay que mantener una buena comunicación y para ello es que hay que designar los nombres de nosotros, escucha muy bien mi nombre Sosha que yo soy Nero Claudio César Augusto Germánico, por ya que participaremos en la Sehai Senso es que debes de llámame Saber - La voz de Saber sonaba entre una actitud juguetona como animada que al instante le recordó a cierta usaría de cierta espada azabache y eso provoco una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Godou, aunque Godou como sus compañeras ahora tenían unas dudas – Es una buena sonrisa la que pusiste, acaso algo bueno sucedió, Sosha – Preguntó Saber a Godou quien negó levemente.

– Simplemente acabo de recordar a una persona – Respondiendo con un tono suave es que la imagen de una chica de negros cabellos apareció en sus recuerdos – "Sin duda ella se llevaría bien con Ena" – Decidiendo continuar con la plática es que Godou habló nuevamente para poder tener respuestas a sus repentinas dudas nacidas por la misma Saber – Saber-san, no se supone que Nero o más correctamente Nerón era un hombre – Podía no saber mucho acerca de la historia Greco-Romana como Erika y Liliana quienes habían nacido en Italia, pero Godou todavía sabía que el Quinto Emperador Romano era un varón – "Aunque Lancelot era mujer cuando en los mitos Artúricos era un hombre" – Comentó mentalmente el joven asesino de dioses.

– Es verdad – Apoyando a las palabras de Godou es que Charlotte habló mientras se acercaba con Alissa a donde la hermosa mujer y el peligroso rey.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Nero observando a las dos hermosas mujeres quienes se acercaron y estás retrocedieron un paso – ¡Esto es mejor de lo esperado! Ambas son realmente hermosas – Comentó Nero avergonzando a las dos mujeres por tal repentino comentario, aunque Godou tenía una gota de sudor cayendo en su nuca ante la actuación de Nero.

– "Lo que se debía de esperar de un rey, creo" – Comentó mentalmente Godou al ver la reacción de la encantadora mujer vestida de blanco – ¿Saber-san? – Godou preguntó llamando la atención de la hermosa joven de cabellos dorados.

– Umu – Respondiendo de manera afirmativa con esa palabra es que Godou afirmo que ese era su sí personal – Un chico lindo está bien, pero una chica linda es mucho mejor. ¡Realmente hace que mi corazón se acelere! – Con un tono feliz es que comento eso incluso ante la sonrisa forzada de su compañero ante la personalidad que Godou consideraba digna de un rey.

– Gracias – Respondió una incómoda Charlotte a las alabanzas de la emperadora romana Nero, pero eso no respondía a la duda que habían hecho ella y Godou – ¿Pero Saber-san todavía no ha respondido porque es una mujer y en su historia se detallara como un hombre? – Repitió la pregunta que hizo y entonces Nero ladeo la cabeza mientras pensaba como explicarlo.

– Acaso conoces a alguna mujer que haya gobernado en los tiempos machistas de la antigüedad, era algo imposible o impensable – Con un tono animado pero despreocupado es que Nero respondió – La razón de que hayan puesto mi sexo como el de un hombre debe ser a que nadie se atrevería a decir que una mujer gobernó las honorables tierras romanas – Mientras hablaba es que Nero movió su mano derecha a su pecho derecho y la izquierda la alzó dirigiéndola a la derecha para luego mover la a la izquierda – En bastante posible que en los antiguos escritos relacionados a mi gobierno, no exista ni una sola persona que se haya atrevido a llamarme como a "ella" sino usar siempre el sufijo "él" para referirse a mí, es lo más lógico que puedo pensar – Respondió Nero asintiendo mientras de volvía su brazo derecha a su delgada cintura.

– Eso explica por qué no eres llamada "ella" en los escritos de Nerón – Comentó Alissa levemente sorprendida al saber una verdad que nadie más sabia – ¿Y cómo fue que una mujer logro se convirtió en Emperadora de Roma en un tiempo machista?, no logro pensar en cómo es eso posible siquiera.

– Eso se debe a mi madre Agripina – Respondió Nero con un tono levemente decaído – Ella hizo muchas cosas para que yo pudiera gobernar – Nero observo otro lado del cuarto al recordar cosas del pasado, Godou notando la tensión es que debía de cambiar de tema rápidamente con tal de hacer que el ánimo regresara.

Pero antes de poder hablar es que un tono musical resonaba dentro del teatro y Alissa sacó su celular apenas reconoció la canción y contesto la llamada.

– Alissa al habla – Con un tono cordial es que la maga de piel oscura habló y asintió al escuchar a la persona que llamó – ¿En serio? – Su rostro cambió de uno tranquilo a uno levemente preocupado mientras continuaba escuchando – Entiendo – La preocupación crecía entre más escuchaba – Iré en seguida – Una vez la plática termino es que Alissa colgó y guardo su celular, entonces observo a Godou – Fue un honor acompañarlo durante su viaje para tener a un Servant y poder conocerlo mejor, pero una emergencia por parte de la asociación me ha indicado que debo de retirarme por problemas que está sufriendo la asociación en estos momentos – Alissa entonces se inclinó levemente para demostrar su gratitud antes de poner una sonrisa falsa y forzada – Espero nos veamos en otra ocasión, Godou-kun…

– Espera – Alissa observo a Godou cuando este le dijo que se detuviera – Al parecer hay un problema según lo que pude notar de tus reacciones en la plática con el celular, si realmente es muy grave deja que te ayude con eso – Los ojos de la hermosa mujer se abrieron con sorpresa ante las palabras del joven rey demonio, aunque Charlotte también se había sorprendido de esa declaración.

– No hace falta – Alissa respondió nerviosa por primera vez desde que cruzó palabras con el rey – Esto es un problema de la asociación de magos y es nuestro deber solucionarlo, usted solo debe de pasar tiempo con Saber para cuándo la guerra empiece. Yo solo soy una guía, una mera mujer reemplazable quien le acompaño por un solo día, así que…

– ¡Idiota! – Gritó Godou levemente molesto que sorprendió a las tres damas debido a que no se esperaban eso de Godou. El joven rey demonio camino hasta quedar delante de Alissa con una expresión verdaderamente molesta que provoco nervios en la maga – ¿De verdad crees que voy a permitir que te vayas de esa manera de mi lado? – Preguntó Godou con un tono serio mientras ignoraba lo que se podría concluir con sus palabras y Alissa se sonrojo levemente – Es verdad que solo pasamos un día juntos y es verdad que no tengo una relación con la asociación de magos o la torre del reloj como con las asociaciones de la cruz de cobre y bronce negro, pero tanto tú como Charlotte ya son para mí personas muy importantes – Declaró Godou con una mirada seria sin saber que las dos féminas se habían vuelto semáforos vivos por sus confusas palabras – Si tienes un problema entonces déjame ayudarte con eso, no lo veas como que estoy ayudando a la asociación, sino que ayudo a mi amiga – Al terminar su frase sonrió de tal manera que parecía que un sol segador blanco apareció en su espalda que provoco un tono más rojo en los rostros de ambas mujeres.

– "Umu, así que mi Sosha es bueno tratando con las doncellas" – Comentó mentalmente Nero observando a Godou cuando hablaba con Alissa y notando las reacciones de Charlotte quien se mantenía lejos de eso.

– No sé qué decir – Alissa observó el suelo con tal de evitar la mirada de aquellos orbes obsidiana sumamente encantadores.

– No tienes que decir nada – Respondió Godou con un tono suave – Esto es algo que yo quiero hacer después de todo, no planeo dejar que nada ni nadie lastime a mis amigos – Incluso sonando como un deseo egoísta es que Godou no perdonará a nadie que lastimara a las personas a quienes más quería – No importa lo que me digas o lo que la asociación diga con respecto a eso, no dejare que nadie te lastime. Te protegeré como a Charlotte de ser necesario – Las féminas deseaban internamente que Godou dejara de decir esas cosas que eran verdaderamente vergonzosas y entonces Godou observo su espalda – Y eso también va para ti, Saber – Los ojos de Nero se abrieron de sorpresa mientras procesaba las palabras de su Master – Así como espero me des tu fuerza para poder cumplir mi deseo, espero que podamos llevarnos bien como Master y Servant… no, como amigos – Godou alzó su mano y Nero la observó levemente sorprendida.

– Sin duda eres una persona interesante Sosha – Respondió Nero con una suave sonrisa – Puede que más de lo que imagino – Comentó en un tono bajo como un susurro – En nombre de la clase Saber considerada la más reconocida de las 7 clases servidoras es que promotor ser su espada en el combate para eliminar sus objetivos y un escudo que lo defienda hasta el final…

– No – Saber alzó la vista para ver a Godou quien negó su juramente como caballera de la clase Saber – Es verdad que te invoque para participar en la sehai, pero no tengo el interés de hacer una masacre – Nero parecía confundida ante lo que Godou decía y es que el joven rey demonio pensaba responder sus dudas – Yo no participo en la guerra por un deseo al grial sino que planeo detenerla – Nero no podía creer las palabras de Godou quedando con una enorme confusión en su cabeza.

 _EN UNAS MONTAÑAS_

– Todo está terminado – Habló Alexander observando nueve círculos mágicos que venían en una hoja de papel proporcionada por los Yggdmillennia y libero poco a poco su poder mágico – _"Acudan a mi llamado noble y poderoso en búsqueda de emociones y batallas"_ – Con un tono fuerte es que Alexander empezó un cántico y los sellos brillaban levemente – _"Ante su deber y sus deseos es que aparecerán de nuevo en estas tierras y demostraran su poderosa fuerza"_ – El brillo se intensificaban mientras nueve diferentes objetos también brillaban – _"¡Bajo el poder del rayo negro es que su espada al cielo alzaron en mi nombre!, ¡Con un millar de flechas tapando el cielo!, ¡Con una lanza que atraviesa cada defensa!"_ – El poder crecía más y más con cada segundo que pasaba e incluso los animales escapaban – _"¡Qué los hechizos nazcan y a mis rivales maldigan!, ¡Qué la fuerza tome el cerebro!, ¡Qué las sombras se muevan en búsqueda de victimas! Y ¡Qué se conduzca el camino a mi victoria!"_ – El brillo de los círculos se habían intensificado al punto donde una persona podría quedar ciego – _"En nombre de la facción blanca acudan al llamado y dobléguense a su verdadero señor"_ – El cántico termino y entonces 9 sombras aparecieron en el campo de batalla.

 _EN RUSIA_

Durante el brillo oscuro de la noche una hermosa dama de características caucásicas con un cabello rubio largo atado en una trenza grande y larga que llegaba hasta la espalda con unos mechones protegiendo su frente y unos orbes morados cristalinos, su rostro de facciones suaves y encantadoras resaltadas por su inocencia infantil eran dignos de una hermosa doncella pura. Su cuerpo curvilíneo protegido por una playera blanca con todos los botones bien abrochados y con un saco negro-azulado de manga larga que todavía así resaltaba su generoso busto y su delgada cintura, sus caderas protegidas por una falda azul que llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas medias blancas con unos zapatos de tacón corto, la hermosa mujer alzó la vista al cielo.

– ¿Qué es está extraña sensación que nace en mi pecho? – Se cuestionó la hermosa mujer al observar el oscuro firmamento – Algo muy malo sucederá en esta Gran Guerra del Grial y será mejor que me apresure, sea lo que sea realmente el grial se siente nervioso… o asustado – La chica continuó caminando rumbo a donde Alexander se encontraba sin saberlo y la primera de las guerras del grial daría inicio antes que la guerra en sí mismo.

* * *

 **Y con esto acabamos el segundo capítulo de esta nueva serie.**

 **Como vieron ya vimos las primeras invocaciones que son de los dos reyes demonios, donde Godou invoco a Saber Red o Nero Claudio el 5º emperador romano y uno de los más acusados por el mundo debido a la poca información nacida de dos novelistas que ni lo conocieron y eso lo sé ya que me vi un documental de una hora y pico sobre él.**

 **Nero: De verdad pasaste tanto tiempo viendo mi historia – Pregunta Nero con sorpresa en su mirada.**

 **Autor: No fui el único – Señalo al joven de cabellos azabaches quien se encontraba leyendo un libro junto con Mordred y Artoria (Lancer) – Él incluso fue a una academia y amenazo con destruirla cuando se enteró que te acusaban de "sanguinaria" – Saber se sonrojo y fue corriendo con Godou mientras las otras dos hermosas mujeres se empezaban a quejar – Continuando con lo que decía…**

 **Como lo más observadores debieron notar es que esta Nero no es la Nero Saber Red sino que es Saber Nero Bride (Novia) y sí se preguntan por qué le puse ese traje en vez de su vestido rojo, era porque en mi otra historia usaría también a Saber pero con su traje original y para dar un toque diferente a cada historia es que decidí que en esta historia fuera Saber Bride en vez de Saber Red, aunque también puede significar que algo suceda al finalizar la serie.**

 **Otro punto importante es que Godou tiene solamente a Saber Nero como su Servant y Alexander invoco a 9 Servants además de que el príncipe negro pronto conocerá a la mediadora de la guerra, aunque la pregunta sería: ¿Quiénes serán sus 9 Servants? ¿Lo obedecerán o habrá una guerra de nueve contra uno?**

 **Como vieron puse dos Oc´s (Algo raro ya que no me gusta hacerlos) y eso era porque no había un personaje que me llamara demasiado la atención como para ponerlas en lugar de hacer los Oc´s y por eso hay Oc´s, si desean tener una idea de las apariencias de las chicas es que Charlotte se parece a Tiffania de Zero no Tsukaima y Alissa tiene un parentesco a Mira de Fairy Tail y Galko de Oshiete Galko-chan pero con una tonalidad de piel oscura.**

 **Gintoki: Y ellas tendrán una importancia en la historia o solo están para ayudar con los Servants y luego se irán – Preguntó el demonio blanco mientras compartía un helado con una Koneko levemente desvestida en su regazo.**

 **Autor: Tendrán importancia en la serie – Respondo a la duda de Gintoki quien continua compartiendo un helado con Koneko – Aunque tampoco puedo revelar mucho ya que sería spoiler y no deseo eso, por el momento es casi hora de pasar a los Reviews.**

 **Koneko: Autor-kun – Observó a Koneko quien me mira a los ojos – Mi hermana quiere saber cuándo puede venir de visitas.**

 **Autor: Qué hable con Godou si desea quedarse en su cuarto, realmente no me molesta que venga a jugar de vez en cuando – Contesto a la chica gato quien asiente para tomar una mordida del helado de Gintoki.**

 **Pasemos a los Review:**

 **Amatsumi:** I'm glad to know that, but the truth is that I use the Google translator and there would be many horticultural errors in the translation, I may try it when it happens more in the story and see what happens with the first chapter.

 **Hyakki Yako:** Me alegra saber que la historia te ha gustado y es bueno saber que aparecen Servants de tu agrado en la serie e incluso puede que alguna este en el Harem de Godou, pero eso solo se sabrá mientras se avance la historia.

Puede ser verdad pero tenía que mantener una parte de la historia original mínimo en el primer capítulo y seleccione esa escena para poder poner en la que se contactan con John Pluto Smith y luego él contactara con Godou, solo para termina en parte de esta manera.

 **Godou: No tengo pensado pasar el pack.**

 **Autor: Ya lo oíste.**

 **Enigma95** : Gracias, la verdad si deseaba sacar tanto el prólogo como el capítulo inicial en ambas series.

 **Smith: Eso no lo dudes compañero Jajajaja.**

Créeme, Godou está muy al tanto de lo que sucedería si Erika descubriera esas fotos… o cualquier otra que haya en ese celular, si sabes a lo que me refiero (Alza las cejas con complicidad).

Eso tercero no lo entendí del todo bien.

Eso es porque Tohru es la típica chica que Alexander no le agrada y desearía escapar cada que tuviera oportunidad.

Las parejas del mundo en lienzo o _el universo de sombras_ como se llama dicho lugar donde sucede son para la interacción de personajes con parejas interesantes nunca antes pensadas que son más una molestia para el personaje que para la pareja en sí y por eso es divertido, aunque Sakura y Kaguya no son las únicas que van por el rey de la victoria.

 **Girlycard: Soy la gran y genial Girlycard de las ovas de Ultímate y soy su dueña – Muestra sus colmillos como si reforzara lo que dice, aunque se oyen quejas con un tono femenino que ignoro.**

Es bueno saber que te gustaron las escenas finales de la serie.

 **:** Me alegra saber que te gusto esta nueva historia.

No tengo planeado cambiar los Servants de las facciones Roja y Negra a menos que sea necesario, pero bien algunos de esos podrían ser un Servant de Godou u Alexander.

 **Gilgamesh: Como si pudieras pagar mis honoríficos – Comentó el rey de los héroes con un tono burlón – Un mestizo como tú no puede ni pagar mi sombra, no hay manera de que aparezca en esta serie de tan poca importancia – Como si lo demostrara es que saca un vino que empieza a jugar con él en vez de beberlo.**

 **Napoleón: A mí no me interesa – Exclamó el adulto de baja estatura**.

 **…**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	4. Las dos caras de la misma moneda

**-Ocho días antes-**

La oscuridad de la noche había cubierto la mitad del mundo una vez más, aunque el mundo continuaba con actividades como si el día continuará reinando debido a la electricidad existente por los focos y bombillas, eran pocos los lugares que quedaban en la oscuridad o que no laboraban en esos oscuros momentos.

Uno de esos fue un museo en la ciudad de Bélgica, las luces apagadas debido a la hora de cerrar del mismo, con los únicos que laboraban a dicha hora fueron guardias entrenados para vigilar los artículos de la historia humana.

Lamentablemente esos mismos soldados entrenados con gran fuerza para detener a una persona desarmada y armados para aquellos con algún tipo de arma, estos se encontraban en el suelo heridos y con una mirada que demostraba el miedo a los demonios, el terror de haber regresado a un mundo donde la luz no existe y solo el miedo de ser consumido por un abismo sin salida ni salvación y con la única luz tenue que se deslumbraba, la imagen de un demonio atractivo los invadió.

"Era una estúpida idea desde el comienzo", "Sabía quién era, ¿Por qué demonios lo rete todavía así?", "Dios me salve, madre María"…

Muchos más pensamientos decían en su mente, espantados, aterrados y al borde de la desesperación por solo un ser, una entidad pagana cuya existencia solo podía provenir del peor de los infierno.

Más adelante en el museo, en el único lugar donde la luz se creaba de unas antorchas en los laterales, un hombre se encontraba caminando con sangre en sus manos que caía al suelo para dar forma a una imagen que sacaba de un antiguo libro de hechicería, no era suyo sino que sus soldados se lo dieron para facilitar lo que hacía.

Alexander Gascoigne, el 'Príncipe Negro Alec' y el más viejo de la nueva generación de reyes demonios fue el responsable de todo.

Aquel apuesto chico de cabellos negros miró el suelo con el círculo mágico terminado en su totalidad, runas nórdicas fueron la base aunque contaba con fragmentos de hechicería celta como fenicia para poder dar un apoyo mayoritario a la invocación, no estimaría en gastos como tampoco en errores, algo como eso no debía de suceder, sería precavido en todo momento y no dudaría en eliminar cualquier fracaso.

– Con esto terminado, continuare con el canto – Miró al centró donde dos armas platinas brillaban en medio del platino y sangre con el que se creó el círculo.

Su cuerpo, delgado pero con la suficiente musculatura para afrontar batallas contra oponentes de alto nivel, fue cubierto por un aura negra como el abismo infinito del espacio y al mismo tiempo la noche se volvió todavía más oscura.

Las luces parecían opacarse en un parpadeo, el sonido de truenos resonó en el cielo y la gente comenzó a rezar, se detuvieron para mirar tal repentino cambio con terror en sus ojos, no podían asegurarlo pero lo sabían, aquella tormenta no era normal, se sentía… maldita.

– ' _Con la sangre y los metales que cuentan la historia de los vencedores y poderosos, caballeros sargados quienes levantan sus espadas en favor de la nación. Ustedes que son heroicos y quienes luchan sin descanso_ ' – El brillo del círculo comenzó a notarse entre la oscuridad mientras el aura del Alexander crecía – ' _Con el color [Blanco] levantaran su fuerza para derrotar a quienes se pongan en mi deseo, ¡Levántense bajo mi mandato y lleven la gloria a mi lado!_ '

El brillo del círculo segundo a segundo comenzaba a crecer, entones dos pilares se alzaron a lo alto del cielo llenando la oscuridad una vez más con luz.

Como un rayo de esperanza que salvaría a la humanidad del terror de la noche, casi como la llegada de un ser puro que libraría a las personas del pecado y la miseria, un rayo de divina esperanza que indicaba que el mundo sería salvado… cual errado era.

La luz se detuvo al instante, con dos personas en el museo frente a Alexander.

Su poder mágico bajaba una vez finalizado el hechizo y las nubes negras se disipaban en lo alto del cielo regresando la luz de los focos a la normalidad, fue el turno de las velas en apagarse pero la sala fue encendida para esos momentos, todo iluminado y Alexander con sus ojos fijos en lo que había logrado con su invocación.

Un apuesto varón entre los 19 años quien tenía un cabello negro en puntas con mechones blanco en el frente y parte baja de la nuca, de una piel blanca como la nieve y unos grandes ojos azules marinos. Su cuerpo alto y bien entrenado cubierto por una playera negra debajo de un saco blanco debajo de una capa del mismo color con el interior azul y unos pantalones negros con rodilleras de acero con bordes azules, en su cintura descansaba un cinturón que mantenía una espada enfundada colgando del lado derecho.

A su derecha se presentó el segundo Servant a quien había llamado.

Un hombre pelirrojo con barba cerrada de una piel morena oscura debido al tiempo que pasaba bajo el sol y de unos brillantes ojos castaños-rojizos, de un rostro noble y seguro que demostraba la fuerza y voluntad de un rey. Su cuerpo alto y robusto de una gran musculatura quien llevaba una pechera de color terracota con bordes de oro debajo de una capa rojiza con bordados finales de oro y un pelaje como de un león, usaba una falda de loriga debajo de una tela rojiza similar a un pantalón con bordes de oro y unas sandalias, no se podía ver un arma en ninguna parte.

Los dos varones quienes aparecieron del círculo de invocación desprendían una poderosa aura, el primero en moverse fue el más joven quien dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

Llevo su mano derecha a su cintura y bajo el torso levemente en una respetuosa reverencia.

– Servant de la clase Saber Carlomagno, durante esta guerra alzare mi espada en búsqueda de su anhelada victoria con el honor de un caballero – Su voz fue suave como el toque de un arpa y sus palabras tan puras demostraba un orgullo y honor insuperable que se destacaba en su clase de caballero.

– Jajajaja – El segundo Servant en contraste soltó una risa ante el comportamiento del espadachín – Vaya manera de presentarse la de los guerreros, aunque no planeo quedarme atrás – Llevando su pie hacía un objeto cercano levanto su mano para desvainar su espada y dejar volar su capa terracota levemente – Mi nombre es Iskandar el Grande, el 'Rey de las Conquistas' y Servant de la clase Rider, balanceando mi espada declaro la supremacía de mis actos y juro llevar la gloria y victoria a sus deseos.

La grandeza de sus movimientos junto a su voz áspera y grave llevaban consigo el poder de un rey, la forma más perfecta de aquel que llevaba a la gente hacía una victoria abrumadora y de una persona que no se rendiría ante ninguna adversidad.

Los dos Servants miraron a su Master y estos se sorprendieron apenas lo notaron.

Su mirada ignoraba su existencia como meras estatuas en un museo, sus ojos fijos únicamente en el libro que tenía en manos pasando por cada letra escrita en la antigua tinta. Paso de hoja en hoja a una gran velocidad, entonces lo cerró.

– Si terminaron de perder el tiempo con cosas inútiles es mejor que nos vayamos, sería una molestia si alguien aparece y trata de detenerme, por no mencionar que debo de preparar mi próximo viaje – Las ordenes eran claras y las prioridades de Alexander lo eran más, no pasaría más de un minuto en un lugar donde no era necesario su atención.

Aunque sorprendidos de la actitud del hombre fue más sorprendente verlo alejarse, incluso con sus zapatos elegantes no había sonido alguno en sus pisadas, parecía una persona acostumbrada a entrar en lugares para obtener cosas que no le debían de pertenecer.

– ¡Espere un momento Master! – La voz de Iskandar resonó en el gran salón de la historia Europea, deteniendo a Alexander quien le dio una mirada de reojo pero con su ceño fruncido – Si lo que desea es un viaje esa es mi especialidad, puedo conducir lo que sea con mi habilidad de Conducción A+ o incluso…

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, movió su espada en el cielo provocando nubes de tormenta con menor potencia que la anterior, más un rayo descendió del cielo hacía donde se encontraba rompiendo el vidrió y techo de paso.

El rayo impacto con fuerza para entonces revelar una carroza romana liderada por dos bueyes.

– Deje que sea yo quien lo lleve en mi carroza – Golpeo con suavidad el costado de la carroza para soltar una risa, los bueyes respondieron deseoso de recorrer los cielos una vez más.

Alexander miró entonces el carruaje sintiendo la divinidad diluida a su alrededor, no era algo que un humano estuviera destinado a poseer y pase a eso el jinete lo había invocado frente a sus ojos, más eso no era de importancia.

– Andando que será un largo viaje – Si podía evitarse tiempo desperdiciado no dudaría en escuchar a los Sirvientes que tenía de su lado.

De esa manera los tres estaban en la carroza que se fue elevando al cielo, Alexander abrió una vez más su libreta para buscar su siguiente meta, con cuidado repasando el libro que le había sido entregado por los Yggdmillennia.

 **-Hace 6 días-**

Fue un viaje rápido a una isla desierta perdida en el mar cuyo nombre simplemente pasaba de importancia, aunque sabía muy bien la razón de encontrarse en aquel lugar y no dudaría en nada, incluso terminar lo que causo una montaña de cadáveres en los suelos o las partes que fueron tomadas por los animales a los bosques y montañas del lugar.

Pequeñas casa en ruinas consumidas por llamas y el carbón que se creó de ello, Alexander observo todo sin mostrar sorpresa alguna.

– Vaya lugar más tétrico ha decidido venir Master, ¿Hay alguna razón de esto? – Iskandar comentó en la espalda del rey.

Comparado con Carlomagno quien prefería ser llamado como Charles, Chuck o solo Carlos, este se encontraba en una forma espiritual descansando y evitando el consumo de mana de su maestro al tener dos Servants manifestados.

Fue una sorpresa que aquel hombre en verdad convocara a dos Servant él solo.

Carlomagno inicialmente pensó que Alexander tendría un compañero y sería el Master de Iskandar, más las seis marcas rojas en su mano derecha que formaron una rosa demostraba que era maestro de ambos Servants.

Al no ser un Caster no podía saber la cantidad de poder que tenía el joven adulto, pero su poder era uno que incluso un Servant como él podía entender que podría no tener un fin.

Alexander ignoro a Iskandar quien suspiró al ver lo poco social de su señor mientras miraba a su alrededor curioso de algo que pudiera obtener, en su mayoría un buen vino o algo interesante como ropa o cosas del nuevo mundo, sinceramente sentía curiosidad por ello.

Pasando entre los cadáveres llego a una casa intacta, su sonrisa se formó en sus labios al llegar a su destino.

– Saber – Llamando a su espíritu heroico faltante en tierra, el apuesto joven se presentó.

– A sus órdenes mi señor – Al instante de materializarse dio una pequeña reverencia en espera de lo que Alexander le pudiera pedir.

Este lanzó el libro que atrapo en una página abierta.

– Busca la sangre de animales para crear ese círculo en el centro del pueblo – Esa fue su orden.

– ¿Algo para mí, Master? – Iskandar preguntó a Alexander antes de que desapareciera en el interior de la casa.

Quieto en la entrada durante unos segundos, Alexander se quedó pensando un segundo.

– Has lo que quieras – Sin más entró en la cabaña dejando a los siervos para que hicieran lo que desearan.

En la oscuridad de aquella casa abandonada, un solo cuerpo todavía joven se encontraba con una hermosa mujer de cabello corto platino, su piel blanca pálida brillaba con los rayos de la luna que entraban por medio de las ventanas de aquella casa.

– Natalia – Nombrando al cadáver en perfecto estado Alexander paso su mano por sus frías mejillas – Siempre fuste una mujer muy independiente que hacía todo por su beneficio propio, fuimos muchas veces rivales ladrones para obtener artículos importantes, pero mírate ahora, solo un cadáver que se niega a pudrirse.

Su mano se movía como una serpiente hasta que toco los rosados labios de la mujer, entreabiertos y fríos, lo que se esperaría de una persona muerta.

– Nuestra historia no fue diferente a la de otras mujeres con las cuales he estado, solo una dama a quien utilice para mi benefició y nada más – Su voz se volvía más baja con cada palabra que salía de su boca – Ahora es tiempo de que repitamos eso una vez más, obteniendo lo que necesito de ti incluso muerta – Llevo su otra mano a su chaqueta como la misma que descendió a su playera – Tomare lo que deseo de ti y me iré de tu vida hasta que te vuelva a necesitar.

Con cuidado tomo su chaleco y camino a una mesa cercana donde dejo caer la prenda, tomo asiento para buscar aquel objeto por el cual se encontraba en dicho lugar.

* * *

Pasando los segundos a minutos lo encontró, un encendedor de oro negro con la imagen de un rayo blanco en contraste.

– Master, su petición acaba de ser completada – Carlomagno entró repentinamente indicado el fin de su misión.

Observando a su Master quien dejó caer el saco con un encendedor en mano, este camino a la salida donde su sirviente le dio paso.

Observo el centro del pueblo donde había un círculo similar al que uso en Bélgica, justo en el momento más oportuno para él con aquel objeto en su poder, repentinamente Iskandar se acercó también con algo en mano.

– Investigando la zona me encontré con algo que podría ser de su interés, Jajajaja – Revelando lo que tenía en esos momentos, los dos adultos jóvenes le dieron una mirada a tal objeto.

– Eso es… ¿Una punta de flecha? – Aquel objeto triangular que Iskandar mostró al Master de ambos, era la punta de una flecha bien conservada.

Más para el amo de ambos eso fue algo inesperado pero que sin duda había provocado una sonrisa en sus labios, más tenía muchos problemas en ese instante que debía de considerar en caso de realizar tal acción.

Pensó en silencio con cada segundo bien utilizado.

– Guárdalo por el momento – Esa fue su respuesta – Esa punta de flecha será de suma utilidad pero no en este lugar, aunque ya tengo pensado mi próximo movimiento gracias a esa flecha, por el momento terminare lo que inicie aquí.

Los Servants asintieron para ponerse en espaldas de su señor, entonces llevo el encendedor al centró del círculo mientras de su cuerpo comenzó a ser rodeado por un aura de oscuridad perpetua la cual parecía mancillar toda esperanza.

El círculo escarlata se comenzó a teñir de un rojo carmesí oscuro mientras el encendedor parecía flotar en el aire, reaccionando a alguno de los seres que existían para ser invocador por el deseo y voluntad de un maestro.

– ' _Emisario de la muerte silenciosa que busca un deseo escrito en sueños y esperanzas. Soldado del pasado quien tiñó su mano de sangre por la voluntad del sueño infinito, escucha mi llamado al otro lado de la puerta y acude a mi deseo_ ' – La energía comenzaba a crecer en la zona y el cielo se nublaba con fuerza consumiendo las luces – ' _Ante el brillo blanco aparece con tal de cumplir mi meta ¡Manifiéstate como el siervo que asesine a mi enemigos!_ '

Un pilar se creó y del pilar se formó una sombra en el interior, con unos segundos la luz desaparecía junto al cielo tormentoso.

El nuevo Servant había aparecido.

Un hombre según la complexión de su cuerpo fornido y escultural cubierto por un traje negro blindado con una capa y capucha de un tono rojo cual sangre, una capa roja sostenida en su cinturón donde a los lados descansaban una cantidad vasta de armas como espadas y pistolas, su rostro cubierto por la capucha solo mostraba unas vendas viejas y sucias en su totalidad, salvo por un brillo negro proveniente de sus ojos.

– _Más trabajo sucio supongo… no es que no me lo esperara_ – Su voz suave casi como un susurro escapo de entre las vendas con cierta decepción y miró entonces a quien lo llamo – _Servant de la clase Assassin, me temo que no puedo dar mi nombre pero prometo eliminar a quien se meta en su camino_.

Carlomagno e Iskandar no pudieron creer las palabras de Assassin para ocultar su nombre.

No fue la primera vez dado que los Servants en muchas ocasiones ocultaban su nombre por miedo a que el Master lo revelara imprudentemente, conocer la identidad de un Espíritu Heroico era como decir una debilidad del mismo a tus enemigos dado que saben quién es y cuáles serían sus puntos débiles.

– Como quieras – Aunque para su Master eso no era algo importante.

Conocer las identidades de aquellos quienes usaba como meras herramientas para su fin era algo que no pensaba hacer, sería una pérdida de espació recordar cada nombre y era más fácil llamarlos por su clase, más cuando tuviera misiones para una clase en especial.

Assassin asintió en gratitud.

Con eso ya había avanzado como pensaba y en esos momentos sabía a donde dirigirse.

 **-Hace 2 días-**

Las salvajes llamas se crearon en medio del castillo de la reina de Inglaterra, los soldados lastimados de gravedad o directamente muertos, junto a las reliquias destruidas o manchadas de una enorme cantidad de sangre.

Frente al gran trono de las tierras de Inglaterra se encontraba una mujer anciana de ropajes finas y con una corona en sus manos.

La actual reina de Inglaterra se encontraba arrodillada como una burla de su posición como la realeza, pero la persona frente a ella era una persona incluso superior a ella en muchos más sentidos de lo que desearía, aunque a su vez fuera un hombre que odiaba desde lo más profundo de su alma, aquel quien simplemente ordeno la eliminación de sus soldados sin importarle sus familias o estados, las necesidades de nadie que no fueran la suya.

Aquel tipo de hombre era el Cuarto Rey del Mundo como aquel que gobernaba sobre ella dichas tierras, Alexander Gascoigne, conocido como el Príncipe Negro Alec.

– Cu-cuál es el motivo de esto, Alexander… mi Rey – Apretó con furia sus puños mientras deseaba morder su lengua al decir tales palabras destinadas únicamente a su esposo.

– Solamente vine a tomar algo "prestado" cuando estas personas me atacaron y "ellos" se encargaron de tus soldados – Su respuesta fue vaga y monótona, como un discurso practicado frente a un espejo por un par de horas.

Alexander se imaginaba que todo terminaría de esa manera y no fracaso en sus pensamientos, las vidas perdidas eran un precio aceptable y accesible con tal de realizar su deseo.

Más simplemente se quedó quieto unos segundos y entonces comenzó a caminar, nuevamente sus movimientos eran carentes de sonido alguno. Simplemente camino bajo los ojos de la reina, observando como aquel joven se sentaba en el trono del castillo como si fuera suyo desde el inicio y lamentablemente, eso era.

– Saber – Nombrando a su caballero espadachín, este se mostró ante él con una sonrisa en cara.

– Iniciare enseguida con el círculo de invocación – Ya sabía su misión desde un inició y recordaba la imagen con claridad.

Observando la utilidad del caballero más pedido de las siete clases, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante eso, entonces pensando en llamar al segundo Servant…

– Me he adelantado a sus pensamientos Master y estoy estudiando la forma del mundo con estos mapas – Iskandar apareció repentinamente delante suyo manifestado con incontables mapas en sus manos – Conocer los lugares que desea hará más sencillo y rápido llegar, además de que puedo aprender de muchas cosas que utilizar por si una pelea empieza, Jajaja – Con esa risa se movió para poder aprender.

Con eso resuelto Alexander paso su vista a uno de sus libros de historia, esperando pacientemente.

* * *

Assassin repentinamente apareció frente suyo con una caja en mano.

– Encontré lo que usted deseaba – Informando su resultado como llamando la atención de su Master, Assassin observo como Alexander pasaba de su libro a la caja en mano.

– Bien hecho, puedes descansar – Su vista una vez más paso al libro mientras el asesino dejaba la caja frente a su señor.

Este comenzó a marcharse volviéndose partículas y entrando al reino oculto para los mortales donde los Servants descansaban sin consumir mana a sus Masters.

La reina quien continuaba arrodillada observo el objeto que trajo el nuevo compañero del rey negro y sus ojos se abrieron con sumo horror, sus pupilas se dilataron mientras el color de su cuerpo desaparecían de poco a poco.

– ¿Esa caja no puede ser…? – Miró al rey demonio centrado en su lectura con el miedo en sus ojos cansados – "¿A-acaso planea invocar a un dios hereje y usar "eso" como catalizador?... No, eso no debe de suceder" – El peligro de aquello oculto en esa caja no debía de ser tocada por nadie en el mundo.

Al ser a quien le pertenecía "eso" provocaba tantas pesadillas en su reino como una vez lo fue Jack the Ripper, debía detenerlo antes de que fuera tarde…

– El círculo se ha terminado – Informando que la tarea fue finalizada adecuadamente, Carlomagno observo a su Master con una gran sonrisa.

La reina palideció ante esas palabras mientras Alexander cerró su libro y se paró, entonces sus ojos pasaron a la caja que Assassin encontró, pero antes de poder tomarlo…

– No te dejare hacerlo – Armada de valor como nunca antes en su vida como reina, tomo la caja entre sus manos y comenzó a correr.

Sabía que era inútil y un completo suicidio, pues entre los 7 reyes demonios, Alec era el más rápido o con mejor control de la velocidad del rayo.

Pero no podía simplemente quedarse quieta observando como su gente moría por la satisfacción de aquel hombre, como reina debía de proteger a su nación incluso cuando su rival era un ser con el poder de un dios en él, era la única salida…

[Slash]

Repentinamente observo como uno de sus brazos fue cortado mientras la caja volaba al cielo, entonces tropezó mientras un dolor infernal la consumía y soltó un agonizante grito de dolor mientras llevaba su mano derecha a donde una vez fue su brazo izquierdo.

La caja comenzó a descender lentamente del cielo, cuando se detuvo en el aire.

Assassin se manifestó con el libro en su mano derecha y un cuchillo ensangrentado en la izquierda, caminando con sus vendas brillando en carmesí indicando su culpabilidad del estado de la reina, así llegando frente a su Master entregando la caja.

– No hagas nada innecesario sin mi consentimiento – Tomo la caja mientras daba esa advertencia al asesino.

Una cosa eran matar a las personas quienes intentaban matarlo en primer lugar, si alzaron sus armas en contra de un adversario debían de estar preparados para morir por dicha acción y por eso no le importo los soldados caídos alrededor del castillo, ellos sabían que ese sería el resultado desde el inicio.

Pero una persona que había decidido escapar no debía de recibir una herida más allá de una amenaza, además de que ella no hubiera logrado escapar de él y menos cuando tenía algo que quería.

Ignorando eso por el momento, abrió la caja que tenía un libro en su interior.

La portada era de cuero de color carmesí como la piel y con decorados dorados oscuro que le daban una imagen muy tétrica e incluso perturbadora, una esencia como una maldición de locura se creaba del interior, se sentía como una profanación a lo puro de la creencia bíblica.

Desinteresado en lo más mínimo, lanzó el libro al centró del círculo donde se encontraba la punta de flecha obtenida en la isla de Assassin.

Así como paso en diversas partes del mundo el cielo comenzó a volverse de un tono oscuro por la llegada de nubes de tormenta, las luces parecían volverse tenues con la llegada de aquella oscuridad y los vientos enloquecieron con la llegada de los mismos, la gente se sorprendió y asusto al mismo tiempo.

Los animales, salvajes o domésticos, sintieron el impulso de esconderse o alejarse lo más pronto posible del lugar.

En el castillo el circulo comenzó a reaccionar pero un brillo más oscuro comenzó a invadirlo, repentinamente dos pilares de luz se formaron.

En uno salió un apuesto hombre entre los 20 y 25 años de un cabello largo rojizo que pasaba los hombros resaltando su blanca piel como el hielo aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, de una expresión será en su rostro como si nada pudiera sorprenderlo. Su cuerpo alto un poco más que el de Alexander cubierto por una armadura plateada debajo de un traje negro de cuero con una flecha como un arpa.

Del segundo pilar que se tornó a un color más oscuro otra figura se mostró.

Un hombre adulto de aspecto sombrío con un corto cabello arreglado hacía atrás resaltando su pálida piel cual muerto y unos ojos viscos de un color negro muerto resaltado por sus cejas rapadas y su gran frente, con unos rasgos forzados que solo mostraban más la locura del hombre. Era bastante alto y delgado con su cuerpo cubierto por un ropaje de brujo negro con un símbolo de plata en la zona baja, en su brazo izquierdo unas marcas rojas.

– Servant de clase Archer y caballero de la mesa redonda del rey Arturo, Tristán es mi nombre – El pelirrojo fue el primero en hablar presentándose.

Los Servants por su parte estaban sorprendidos de encontrar a uno de los legendarios caballeros de la mesa redonda, Iskandar era el más sorprendido dado que había sido él quien encontró el catalizador de aquel guerrero.

– Oh vaya pero que vista – El horripilante hombre fue quien le siguió mientras miraba a su alrededor – Yo soy Giles de Rais, Servant de clase Caster, fui convocado escuchando sus palabras y planeo llevar a cabo su comando Master – Giles dio una leve reverencia para entonces mirar los cuerpos – ¿Desea que me encargue de estos cuerpos?

Sus ojos brillaron mientras sus labios se curveaban en una horripilante imagen que dio miedo a todo ser vivo, cuando los demás Servants levantaron sus armas para sorpresa del Caster.

– Oh vaya, esto es inesperado – Incluso con las armas que apuntaban su cuerpo no se mostró con miedo y mantuvo su sonrisa.

Los Servants fruncieron el ceño irritados de la despreocupación del lanzador de conjuros, deseaban matar a esa persona sin dudar ni un segundo.

– ¡Deténganse! – Repentinamente una voz los detuvo y todos miraron a su Master quien tenía su ceño fruncido – No tengo su tiempo para peleas sin sentido que solo consumen _mi_ magia, por lo cual, si no son necesarios regresen a su forma espiritual sin hacer más hasta que de una orden y eso te incluye Caster, no hagas nada sin que yo lo haya ordenado antes – Aclaró con un enorme poder en su voz.

Los caballeros como el asesino bajaron las armas al instante como marionetas que no controlaban su cuerpo, demostrando el poder y autoridad que poseía Alexander.

Carlomagno, Assassin, Tristán y Giles se desvanecieron siendo Rider el único en el mundo terrenal debido a su habilidad.

– Vámonos – Su misión había acabado de manera triunfante, solo faltaban dos Servants para tener completo todo y realizar planes en contra de sus rivales.

Iskandar invoco su carroza jalada por los bueyes del cielo para poder marcharse.

– E-Espera – La reina adolorida tartamudeo de dolor mientras quería detener al rey – ¿P-por qué haces esto, Alec? – Sus ojos se centraron en la espalda que continuaba caminando alejándose de todos los problemas que él mismo causaba.

El rey le miró de reojo con aburrimiento total, más no duro mucho cuando subió a la carroza del jinete quien comenzó a alejarse en el cielo.

No tenía nada que decir y no pensaba hablar de más, simplemente avanzaría.

 **-En el presente-**

Tardo su tiempo decidiendo cuál sería su siguiente jugada y donde realizarla, contaba con 5 de las 7 clases y aunque todavía podía experimentar con una de ellas, la más importante fue la más preocupante también.

Entre las 7 clases la más fuerte e importante recaía en la clase de Berserker, la cual tenía una increíble fuerza inhumana o divina el cual se sabía no tenía pensamientos racionales a cambio del poder que tiene, lo que indicaba que no podría ni debía de invocar a cualquier Espíritu Heroico como un Berserker o podría incluso tener que lidiar con él.

Repentinamente el sonido de pisadas atrapadas en medio de la nieve resonó para llamar su atención, entonces observo a sus Servants de la Clase Assassin y Rider caminando con algún objeto en manos, objetos que había encargado.

– Aquí traemos lo que usted deseaba – Iskandar bajo la carga en medio de la nieve enfrente de Alexander – Aunque no comprendo la razón de sus acciones de mandarnos en separado y reunirnos aquí, ¿Acaso es parte de una estrategia? – Aunque usualmente no solía participar en cosa que considerara aburridas, su atención brillaba en cosas relacionadas con las batallas.

Assassin por su parte era menos entusiasta con eso y solamente se limitaba a obedecer las órdenes dadas, cualquier otra cosa como cuestionar las acciones detrás de cada orden sería una pérdida de tiempo como para el Master.

– ¿Acaso no es obvio?, voy a invocar a los últimos dos Servants que me faltan – Los preparativos para sus planes ya estaban comenzando como deseaba, una vez completada las 7 clases podría continuar con la facción negra.

Los Servants ya se esperaban una respuesta como esa, era claro con cada dos días invocando a un nuevo Servant que haría lo mismo con Lancer y Berserker.

Giles repentinamente se acercó al grupo con su eterna sonrisa de maníaco.

– Los preparativos se han finalizado de manera adecuada Master – Informo acerca del trabajo dejado a su cargo en esos momentos y noto la mirada del príncipe negro, entonces su sonrisa creció a una más arrogante – Debo de admitir que ha sido uno de mis mejores trabajos hasta la fecha y usted estará encantado con el resultado.

Asintió a las palabras de Caster, se alistaba para tomar los objetos encargados que llevaría para realizar la invocación, más Rider tomo las dos para facilitar las cosas al rey.

Con un asentimiento todos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde Giles había estado realizando la misión encomendada, la cual se trataba de los círculos de invocación además del material adecuado para cada uno de ellos, lo único en lo que no se concentraría serían los catalizadores pues ya había enviado por ellos.

Unos segundos pasaron donde llegaron a dos círculos de invocación en vez de uno solo como siempre.

– Dame los objetos – Ordeno con simpleza mientras levantaba la mano derecha.

Rider desato un cuerno y abrió un paquete con un collar azul con bordes plateados y decorados de oro, estaba asombrado de los elementos que Alexander recaudo, entonces miró los círculos.

Sin preguntar ni nada lanzó los objetos a un círculo donde comenzaron a brillar, reaccionaban a algún espíritu en la clase adecuada se imaginaba, pues como no era un mago no sabía si aquel brillo era algo bueno o malo.

Alexander por el contrario miró a Iskandar con enfado.

– Idiota – Le insulto en la cara – ¡Tenías que darme los catalizadores para que los enviara a su círculo correspondiente!, es una fortuna para ti que hayas acertado a donde iba cada uno, pero no vuelvas a actuar sin una orden primero.

Iskandar se sorprendió ante el repentino ataque de ira de Alexander, usualmente se mantenía calmado incluso cuando actuaba de forma libre sin su consentimiento, eventualmente él como los demás Servant entendieron que para Alexander sus existencias como humanos era algo que no tenía importancia alguna y solo eran meros animales descansando antes de seguir las órdenes de su amo cuando esta las diera.

Para él, ellos no eran más que herramientas costosas pero desechables al final.

Iskandar debía de admitir que no le gustaba ser tratado de esa manera en lo absoluto y menos cuando era un rey, aunque ya fallecido.

El ciclo se repetía una vez más, desde el cielo y el aura que cubría a Alexander, el cántico especial para las invocaciones y el poder naciendo, pero fue solo en esos momentos donde Iskandar miró al rey realizar el ritual de invocación que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

En el brazo derecho de Alexander, desde la espalda de la mano hasta el codo, una imagen de una serpiente roja carmesí que tenía en su boca una corona que por alguna razón parecía volverse de un tono negro absoluto como la noche misma.

Aquello eran hechizos de comando y por la cantidad podía saber que eran un total de 21, 3 por cada Servant invocado a su mando.

Caster y Assassin parecieron notarlo también y entonces comenzaron a preocuparse, pero entonces las luces comenzaron a dar formas humanas indicando la llegada de los nuevos Servants.

Un apuesto joven de un largo cabello rubio que caía hasta la mitad de la espalda por la frente y dos largos mechones hasta el abdomen, una piel blanca con hermosos ojos rubios de una belleza divina sin duda alguna. De un cuerpo delgado y alto pero bien entrenado que usaba una playera de cuero negro unos guantes azules sin dedos y una tela de cuero alrededor del brazo, usaba un tipo de falda de guerra sujeta por un cinturón azul con bordes de plata y marcas de oro, en su mano derecha descansaba una larga lanza morada.

El último era una persona de casi 2 metros de alto con un cabello blanco largo y despeinado con su rostro cubierto por una máscara de hierro con la forma de un toro y con dos cuernos sobresaliendo de su nuca, tenía una piel morena que se mostraba por su falta de playera mostrando su bien entrenado cuerpo repleto de heridas con grilletes en sus brazos y un cinturón de hierros con púas en ellos como una cadena en el centro, llevaba un tipo de falda roja romana que bajaba hasta sus pies descalzos y en ambas manos llevaba un hacha.

Los Servants no tuvieron mucha dificultad de adivinar las clases de ambos con solo verlos.

El primero en dar un paso hacia adelante fue el caballero rubio quien movió con suavidad sus lacios cabellos rubios con suma elegancia.

– Servant de clase Lancer Fionn Mac Cumhaill, con mi lanza penetrare a cualquier enemigo al cual deba de enfrentar – Sus ojos brillaban con determinación de una apasionada batalla en contra de algún posible rival.

Los Servants se lo habían imaginado desde que observaron su arma, pero entonces miraron al más peligroso de Servant de las siete clases, incluido Alexander paso su vista al enmascarado Servant.

– **_Mi… nombre… Asteriooooossss_** – Sorprendente-mente la bestia podía hablar, algo asombroso entre los Berserker, aunque eso podía implicar que no se había consumido en la locura o fuera una debilidad del Servant.

Alexander no tenía interés en perder su tiempo de esa manera y simplemente asintió desinteresado de los nombres de los Servants.

– Puedes salir de una vez, Caster of Black – Con todo finalizado dio una mirada en una roca cercana donde noto a un Servant salir de dicho lugar.

Un hombre de un cabello rubio que escapaba de una máscara de cobre que cubría todo su rostro y que además llevaba una túnica morada con una capucha que hacía juego con su traje de tonalidad morada con líneas negras junto con unas decoraciones de oro como unos tres ojos en la parte baja del cuello e la playera que bajaba con botones de oros bien abrochados y unos pantalones del mismo color que llegaba hasta cubre piernas y terminaba en unos extraños zapatos puntiagudos, más los Servants de Alexander se alistaron para la batalla.

Ante la presencia de un enemigo los Servant se alistaron para una posible batalla, siendo los tres Servants de la clase caballeros los más interesados en una pelea, más Alexander los detuvo alzando una mano.

– Es un aliado – Alec comentó sin inmutarse considerándolo algo sin sentido pase a lo que sus Servants podrían creer – En realidad lo acompañaron todos a la base de los Yggdmillennia, síganlo sin hacer nada raro ni a ningún otro Servant que haya en la base de los mismos – Ordeno a los siete guerreros que invoco.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que no vendrá con nosotros, Master? – Quien preguntó fue Carlomagno.

– Tengo un último asunto que atender y esto lo resolveré solo, adelántense – Dando media vuelta concentró su poder divino, más sus Servants no pensaban aceptar eso – ¡Es una orden! – Mirándolos de reojo aclaro con un tono fuerte y cada uno de los soldados al instante se detuvieron de hacer algún comentario.

Alexander susurro algo y desapareció convertido en un rayo.

Los Servants of White miraron al nombrado Caster of Black quien realizo un ademan de seguirlo como se les ordeno y estos comenzaron a seguirle.

 **-Con Alexander** **-**

Caminando por la gran montaña se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios en búsqueda de aquello que le indicaba el grial observar o detener, aunque por su parte también era un miedo o un muy mal presentimiento que ella sentía o en el corazón del cuerpo que poseía nacía esa sensación, entonces el cielo se oscureció de la nada y un fuerte rayo de color negro cayó delante de ella y Alexander apareció.

Los ojos verdes de Alexander miraron fijamente a los ojos morados ojos de la hermosa mujer.

– ¿Quién eres tú y por qué estas subiendo la montaña? – Preguntó Alexander a la misteriosa mujer mientras preparaba sus hechizos, si era una enemiga a la cual tener que derrotar es que no pensaba dudar en atacarla.

– Yo soy la Servant de Clase Ruler quien vigila que las reglas de la Sehai Senso se lleven acorde con las establecidas por el grial. Mi nombre es Juana de Arco y estoy subiendo debido a que el Grial siente una extraña... – Juana no pudo continuar cuando observo el brazo derecho de Alexander el cual se encontraba cubierto de marcas rojas o más bien, por 27 Reijus desde su codo hasta la espalda de su mano estaba teñido de rojo con la imagen de un árbol con un grial en el centro – ¿Quién eres tú? – Juana retrocedió un paso cuando observo que el joven era un Master y no de un solo Servant, sino de 9.

– Mi nombre es Alexander Gascoigne y si te interpones en mi camino, _Morirás_ – Con un tono amenazador es que se presentó y amenazo a la Servant de clase Ruler quien podía sentir los brazos de la muerte en su cuello esperando a que osara enfrentarse al rey demonio – No planeo gastar más tiempo con esto, pero que te quede claro, no te metas en mi camino si quieres vivir – Alexander toma la forma de un rayo y desapareció del lugar dejando a Ruler parada temblando de miedo por esa persona.

Los minutos pasaron en lo que Alexander se alejaba como un rayo y Juana se quedó parada observando la nada. La presencia de esa persona se comparaba con la de un ser catalogado como divinidad o incluso una entidad demoníaca, tal sensación de miedo era algo que nunca en su vida había sentido, entonces sus ojos se volvieron de un brillo cristalino y una visión de un campo y una sombra que tenía el sol en su espalda se podía observar.

– Así que ahora tengo que ir a Escocia... *suspiro* ¿Por qué acepte ser Ruler? – Preguntó Juana de Arco antes de empezar a caminar a su nuevo destino mientras observaba el oscuro firmamento – "Espero que no tenga que volver a verme con él o con alguien igual" – Comentó mentalmente Juana mientras pensaba en cómo llegar a Escocia, sin saber la pesadilla que viviría al llegar.

 **-EN OTRA PARTE DEL MUNDO-**

El hermoso brillo del anochecer poco a poco era teñido de un hermoso color anaranjado que en muy poco tiempo tomaría una tonalidad azulada y en un tren que viajaba a una increíble velocidad es que Godou se encontraba en una recamara descansando en una litera. Debido a un problema relacionado con la asociación de mago que llamaron a Alissa es que Godou decidió ir a darles una mano para solucionar el problema, pero él no lo hacía por la asociación sino porque era una amiga suya quien estaba metido en ese lío y pensaba ayudar a Alissa para que terminara rápido y evitar que se lastimara, incluso Charlotte había decidido acompañar a los dos debido a que le agradaba Alissa como una buena amiga.

Ya sea por el constante sonido de la marcha del tren o por los leves rayos que entraban por la ventana es que Godou frunció su ceño dormido y entonces sus ojos se abrieron levemente para parpadear un par de veces y así evitar caer dormida una vez más, así que cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz fue capaz de levantarse en silencio para evitar despertar a Alissa como a Charlotte quienes todavía continuaban durmiendo, entonces se sentó en su litera con cuidado de no golpearse con la que se encontraba arriba de él.

Estiro su cuerpo cuidadosamente mientras se levantaba de la acogedora cama y salía del cuarto con cuidado. Una vez fuera del cuarto se podía observar el largo camino del tren a las diversas salas de diversos vagones, entonces caminando con tranquilidad es que Godou fue a la sala comedor donde esperaba poder disfrutar de un buen desayuno junto con un café que pudiera darle más energía en la mañana, entonces abrió la puerta del último corredor cuarto y llego a la sala de comedor con diversas mesas.

– ¿Qué se supone que debería de desayunar? – Se preguntó Godou mientras tomaba asiento en una de las mesas, aunque su vista fue tentada levemente por el paisaje de su viaje de Atenas hasta Arcripes donde al parecer había un problema por parte de la asociación – "Si esas personas son cercanas a Smith-san, es posible que John Pluto les haya comentado sobre que soy incapaz de abandonar a un amigo en problema y hayan marcado en ese momento para tomar mi ayuda... si eso es verdad, la asociación realmente debe ser de temer" – Pensó Godou sentado en la mesa hasta que un empleado apareció.

– Aquí tiene la carta para que elija un plato a su gusto – Una encantadora mesera entonces dejo una carta antes de retirarse con una sonrisa en cara, entones se alejó para poder alistar todo para los pedidos, entonces Godou tomo la carta para observar lo que podía pedir para desayunar.

– Pareces distraído, Sosha – Godou se había sorprendido cuando la voz de Nero se escuchó claramente y cuando bajo su carta es que observo a la emperadora sentada delante de ella.

– Saber – Godou nombró a la emperadora romana con el nombre que le dijo se refiriese a ella y la dama sonrió.

– Umu – Nuevamente su sí personal salió de aquellos hermosos labios de color rosado – Debido a que pude sentir un leve toque de nerviosismo o posiblemente se podría encontrar levemente emocionado es que decidí aparecer delante suya y poder tener una plática adecuada... aunque en esta ocasión he decido ser directa con el tema, pues desde la última vez que hablamos no logro sacar una tormentosa duda de mi cabeza – Como si recitara un poema o hubiera repasado un guion es que Nero observo directamente a Godou – ¿A qué te referías anteriormente cuando dijiste que deseabas detener la guerra? – La mayor de las preguntas apareció en la cabeza de Nero desde la noche anterior y pensaba buscar una respuesta de la única persona que tenía esa información y ese era Godou.

Godou no contesto al instante y se quedó pensando en cómo podría responder a esa pregunta de manera adecuada y eso se debía a que no era sencillo el responder. Los Servant eran almas invocadas mediante el Grial para poder llamar a héroes con un deseo que quieren cumplir y así unan sus fuerzas con su Master para cumplirlo, pero cómo reaccionarían estos héroes del pasado cuando su Master es un Campione, ¿Ellos conocerán a los Campiones? ¿Qué pensaran de ellos? ¿Nero le odiaría por ser uno?, eran tantas cosas de las que pensar... pero al final solo quedaba una solución.

– Saber... no, Nero – Escuchando su nombre salir de la boca de su maestro pero con un tono serio pus un poco preocupada a Nero y Godou noto eso – ¿Sabes lo que es un Kamigoroshi? – Preguntó Godou usando el termino más conocido entre todo el mundo relacionado a la magia antes de la creación de la asamblea de Greenwich o de la aparición del mago Italiano Alberto Ricardo quien fue el primero en nombrarlos.

– Es un título nostálgico –Respondió Nero con un tono suave pero que demostraba cierta seriedad mientras sus ojos brillaban con cierta nostalgia – Nunca conocí a ninguno más sus nombres resonaban por todo el mundo; [El príncipe de la luna azul], [El emperador del cielo], [La reina del mar], [El asesino de gigantes] y muchos nombres más – Godou escuchó atentamente a Nero curioso de lo que ella sabía acerca de los Campiones y que pensaba de ellos – Aunque eso no responder la pregunta que te hice hace un segundo, Sosha – Comentó Nero a Godou con un tono infantil al ver que su Master esquivaba como un niño su pregunta.

– Antes de poder responderte es que quiero preguntarte una sola cosa más – Habló Godou debido al hecho de que no quería arruinar su relación con Nero – ¿Qué opinas de los Kamigoroshi? – Pregunto Godou mientras sus orbes obsidianas se fijaban en los hermosos ojos verdes de Nero, entonces un leve silenció se pudo notar entre ambos hasta que una persona lo rompió.

– Ya tiene lista su orden – La mesera preguntó con una encantadora sonrisa a los dos jóvenes y ambos voltearon a verla mientras continuaban en silencio, más que nada por el hecho de que llego en un momento sumamente tensó.

– Yo ordenare una hamburguesa de queso con una coca y un café con 4 de azúcar – La mesera escribió la orden de Godou y luego observo a Nero. Según Alissa y Charlotte, los Servant no necesitaban de comida sino de poder mágico y debido al de Godou es que no era necesario, pero todavía Godou pensaba que no sería justo dejar fuera de eso a Nero – Y unos panqueques con miel de maple y jugo de naranja para la dama – La mesera asintió y escribió la orden mientras se retiraba con una sonrisa en cara, entonces Godou notó la mirada de Saber – Te gustara.

– Sin duda eres una persona muy interesante, Sosha – Habló Nero con una suave sonrisa antes de ponerse seria – Mi opinión acerca de los reyes quienes osaron tomar el poder de los dioses así como el poder de gobernar a la tierra... – Godou podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba a una increíble velocidad con cierto miedo a saber que Saber podría odiarlo por lo que era – Es que son personas que aman la libertad y les tengo una leve envidia – Con un tono de voz calmado es que Nero observo el cielo con un brillo inocente e infantil en sus hermosos ojos, pero Godou se quedo sorprendido ante las palabras de Saber – Aunque siempre creaban desastres en el mundo y hacían lo que querían, ellos siempre fueron los más honestos a si mismo que alguien en la vida haya podido ser y muchos de ellos simplemente vivían como querían vivir sin que nadie les dijera nada e incluso salvaban al mundo de seres malvados sin corazón y piedad. Nunca conocí a un Kamigoroshi y solo escuche de sus actos, pero al menos no los odio en particular – Cuando termino de hablar es que Nero dejo de ver el cielo y paso su vista a Godou mientras el joven se perdía en los hermosos ojos de Nero.

– Ya veo – Godou soltó una sonrisa de felicidad al saber que Saber no lo odiaría por ser un rey demonio y eso lo calmó bastante – Es hora de que yo te responda tu pregunta – Nero asintió esperando la explicación de Godou y Godou soltó un leve suspiro para mostrar seriedad en su mirada – Es una larga historia, mucha más de lo que crees y todo comenzó cerca de 90 años más o menos...

Así es como Godou empezó a explicar durante un largo rato todo sobre la creación de la guerra del santo grial así como el robo por parte de los Yggdmillennia, también le había contado del como un Campione se había unido con dicho grupo que se hacía llamar como la facción negra e incluso le contó de como él era y se convirtió en un Campione.

Nero se quedó callada durante unos segundos y Godou parecía nervioso ante lo que la emperadora de Roma pudiera decir, entonces la mesera llego con la comida pedida por Godou y dejo los platos para los respectivos clientes antes de irse a otra mesa para otra orden, más la situación en la que Godou se encontraba tenía una enorme tensión.

– Entiendo – Nero por fin habló cuando había terminado de asimilar todo lo que Godou había explicado – Entonces deseas detener la guerra porque no quieres que nadie se lastime ni muera y como la guerra era originaría de Japón, es tu deber como rey de esas tierras verificar que tus deseos sean escuchados por los Yggdmillennia y hablar con el rey de Inglaterra para que este se haya unido a algo como esto, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Nero y Godou asintió con una mirada seria.

– Sé que es egoísta pedir algo como eso y es probable que ellos se nieguen a cooperar con entregar el grial, pero todavía deseo evitar que personas mueran por algo tan estúpido como un simple deseo – Godou podía entender el motivo de que todo el mundo realmente quisiera obtener el santo grial y poder un poder que supere las layes del universo entero, pero matar a otras personas por ese deseo no era algo que él pudiera aceptar – En el peor de los casos peleare para detener la guerra, pero intentare salvarlos a todos – Nero podía notar que Godou hablaba con la verdad debido a su mirada fija en el horizonte – Y para eso quiero que me des tu fuerza – Nero abrió los ojos sorprendida de las palabras finales de Godou – No quiero que mis amigos se lastimen, pero te necesito a mi lado – Godou dijo eso con una mirada seria y un leve rosa apareció en las mejillas de Nero.

– U-Umu, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, Sosha, mientras yo este a tu lado, nada nos vencerá – Nero mostró una encantadora sonrisa tratando de ocultar el hecho de haberse avergonzado por las palabras de Godou y le daba puntos por haberlo hecho.

– Gracias, Saber – Godou sonrió y en su espalda apareció un brillo solar que provoco que Nero sintiera una enorme vergüenza mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

– Es mi deber como Servant después de todo – Nero respondió con prisa debido a la forma de hablar de Godou que le daba mucha vergüenza, demasiada en realidad – Vamos a ver a que sabe esto – Tratando de cambar de tema es que Nero tomo un pedazo de sus panqueques y se lo llevo a la boca y cuando sus papilas gustativas la probaron, sus ojos brillaron como los de una niña pequeña – Esto es delicioso – Nero entonces empezó a comer la dulce comida pedida por Godou y el joven rey demonio sonrió al ver que a Nero le había gustado su comida.

El tiempo paso y tanto Alissa como Charlotte se encontraban ya presentes con deliciosa comida pedida mientras los 4 platicaban y ayudaban a entender a Nero sobre la vida en la actualidad debido a su poco tiempo materializada, aunque la curiosidad de todo aquello que observaba en manos de otras personas ayudaba a Nero a preguntar sobre cosas que usaban los humanos en la actualidad para facilitar la vida de los mismos, un brillo inocente digno de un niño se podía observar en los ojos de Nero quien era curiosa de todo a su alrededor.

Godou no sabía nada del emperador Nerón Claudio César Augusto Germánico y desconocía el pasado de Saber, pero era mejor esperar a que ella misma hablara de eso antes de tocar el tema según lo que pudiera encontrar en Internet o libros antiguos, además de que tenía que pensar en cómo convencer a Alexander de dejar dicha tontería y descubrir el motivo de su unión con magos como los Yggdmillennia cuando no era su estilo.

Así continuó el viaje hasta que el tren llegara a su destino y todo el mundo se preparara para poder dar apoyo a Alissa con respecto al problema en el cercano pueblo. Godou observo el distante horizonte mientras algo en su interior le decía que algo andaba mal o que algo malo pronto sucedería, debía ver por sí mismo el motivo de esa emoción.

Tras unas dos horas más es que los cuatro llegaron a Arcripes donde se suponía que algo mala andaba pasando por lo que algunos magos creían que era una maldición, motivo por el cual debía de encontrarse con un mago local que pudiera darles apoyo con respecto al tema de lo que sucedía en dicho pueblo, pero todavía faltaba un poco de tiempo antes de que la hora de la reunión empezara y es que decidieron investigar un poco por su cuenta.

– Yo iré en búsqueda de un hotel donde pasar la noche mientras ustedes buscan a ver si alguien sabe algo de alguna maldición o un evento reciente, todavía no podemos probar que no sea culpa de un mago exiliado o rebelde – Comentó Alissa y tanto Godou como Charlotte asintieron a las palabras de la maga de piel oscura.

– Y como nos comunicaremos – Preguntó Charlotte y los tres se dieron cuenta de que ninguno sabía el número del otro.

Rápidamente los tres se dieron su número al otro y se retiraron con la clara intención de hacer el papel que Alissa había dado a los presentes mientras se encontraban en la estación, así fue como Alissa se fue caminando sola mientras Charlotte, Godou y Saber buscaban pistas de algo que pudiera ser útil para poder detener la supuesta maldición.

Los tres se separaron y empezaron a preguntar a las personas alrededor acerca de algo extraño que pasara en los últimos días y mientras ellos pensaban en algo, eran pocos los que respondían rápido y con sinceridad, mientras que otros no dicen nada y se van alejando con una expresión de miedo o terror como si les cortaran la lengua de hablar sobre dicho tema.

Fue un largo día y no había obtenido ni una sola respuesta acerca del ataque en contra de los ciudadanos y aunque habían unas cuantas victimas es que nadie decía nada con respecto al tema y eso ya era algo preocupante, al final tendría que buscar información con el responsable de su llegada como lo era el mago de la asociación, pero todavía los tres se reunieron para dar un pequeño paseo y conocer un poco mejor todo el lugar entre los tres.

– Al final no conseguimos obtener nada de información – Exclamó Charlotte quien dio una mordida a un pan que Godou compro a cada uno – Y tampoco hemos recibido ninguna llamada de Alissa y me estoy preocupando un poco – Charlotte puso una mirada levemente preocupada ante todo lo que había pasado, pues era verdad que se encontraba en una situación complicada pero todavía eso no debía ser un verdadero problema.

– Yo creo que está bien – Comentó Godou mordiendo una concha de vainilla – Estoy segura que ella puede cuidarse sola y no hay que olvidar que es una maga, por el momento hagamos nuestra parte encontrando información acerca de las víctimas o el por qué nadie quiere hablar del tema – Esas eran los temas más importantes a resolver y más cuando la gente podría morir por la maldición y por hablar, que podría causar tal miedo al punto de la soberanía de las ideas o libertades de las personas.

– Umu – Nero fue quien tomó la palabra mientras tragaba un pedazo de dona glaseada – Esto es realmente delicioso – Comentó Nero poniendo su mano derecha en su rostro mientras sus ojos brillaban en felicidad – La suave sensación del pan al morderlo y el dulce sabor de aquello que lo cubre de un solo lado da paso a una gran comida, como es posible que no existiera esto en mis tiempos – Comentó con un tono dramático la emperadora romana al observar su pan – Sin duda hay muchas comidas que debo de probar en este tiempo y muchas cosas que hacer y ver, sin duda ser invocada en un tiempo diferente al de mi reinado es mucho más divertido – Nero no dudaba en expresar sus emociones y sentimiento y eso provoco una sonrisa en Godou.

Con las palabras de Saber todo el mundo pudo sentirse más tranquilo en realidad y vaya que uno podría simplemente dejarse llevar por la actitud de Nero que era tan inocente e infantil, entonces el sonido de un celular llamó la atención del grupo y Charlotte saco el celular para ver que se trataba de Alissa y rápidamente contesto la llamada.

– ¿Terminaste tu labor, Alissa? – Preguntó Charlotte mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amiga – Ya veo – Respondió cuando Alissa contesto y nuevamente se quedó callada esperando a que su amiga terminara de hablar de su lado – Entiendo – Charlotte asintió un par de veces según lo que podía entender de Alissa – ¿Nosotros? – Una pregunta llamó la atención de Charlotte y soltó un suspiro – Por alguna razón nadie quiere hablar de eso y creemos que solo la bruja con la que nos reuniremos nos hablara de ello – Respondió Charlotte y espero a que Alissa volviera a hablar – ¿Un cambio de planes? – Godou observo a Charlotte cuando dijo esas palabras – Entiendo, lo haremos – Charlotte respondió a lo que Alissa le decía y entonces – Nos vemos al rato – Colgó el celular una vez la llamada termino.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Godou a Charlotte al ver que Alissa le había dado unas nuevas noticias.

– La hora de reunión con la bruja cambio y será dentro de poco, Alissa me mandara la dirección para que podamos ir a verla cuanto antes – Charlotte informo a Godou con los datos más importantes de la llamada de Alissa y Godou asintió al ver que eran unas noticias algo sorprendentes, entonces el celular de Charlotte sonó y al revisarla noto que era la dirección de la bruja – Lo buenos es que al parecer estamos algo cerca, como a unos 15 minutos caminando – Comentó Charlotte mientras observaba la dirección enviada del celular de Alissa.

Con eso listo es que todo el mundo comenzó a caminar rumbo a dicho lugar para poder encontrar respuestas, aunque de vez en cuando se detenían para que Nero pudiera observar un poco del mundo moderno así como de algunas chucherías y era increíble el cómo no parecía llenarse nunca sin importar cuanto comiera, aunque ninguno de los dos presentes era tan idiota como para decirle eso a una mujer armada que a su vez era una emperadora, eran una maga y un rey, no suicidas.

 **-EN OTRA PARTE-**

El cielo poco a poco avanzaba y se teñía de un brillante color anaranjado que pronto pasaría a uno oscuro iluminado por las hermosas estrellas mientras la luna no se encontraba, pero en un desierto cercano al pueblo es que se podía ver un tipo de cueva levemente iluminada por una luz artificial.

Dentro de la cueva se encontraban una multitud de personas vestidas de negro con tela cubriendo la parte baja de sus bocas mientras máscaras escondían los rostros de las personas. A los lados se encontraban las antorchas creadoras de luz mientras cuatro soldados vestidos con ropajes blancos vigilaban que la luz no desapareciera.

[TAP] [TAP] [TAP]

El sonido de pasos resonó cuando una sombra crecía por la luz creada de las antorchas y un hombre subió a lo que era una gigantesca roca plana que usaban de escenario, entonces todos alzaron la vista para ver a su líder quien no llevaba su máscara en rostro sino en su mano, eso era para que todas las personas que pensaban seguirle observaran su devoción como su voluntad de continuar con su destino, era el momento y no podían esperar más para que la gente temiera ante su poder y su nombre.

El joven adulto de 22 años tenía un cabello anaranjado levemente alborotado con los finales de sus flequillos blancos y tenía una tez morena con leves marcas grises en su ojo, mejilla y cuello y el brillo de sus ojos rojos con manchas moradas mientras sus facciones faciales finas le daban la apariencia de un joven atractivo y su ropo era una playera negra debajo de un chaleco negro con diversos bolsillos y un pantalón de guerra negro con armas ocultas, el hombre observo a su gente y empezó a hablar.

– Hermanos míos y aquellos quienes se han unido hace poco, como muchos ya sabrán, mi nombre es Shadow Forge y soy quien lidera esta organización que ha heredado y mejorado el estilo de asesinatos del clan Hassan con el poder de la magia – Shadow hablaba con un tono serio mientras demostraba su posición con su voz a quienes escuchaban atentamente la voz del joven – Hoy es un día muy especial y eso es porque le haremos pagar a todos aquellos que se burlaron de nosotros y de nuestros sueños – Los soldados aclamaron en emoción por las palabras de su señor – Todo gracias a esto – Shadow sacó entonces una hermosa estatua de un zorro con el Kanji de maldito en el pecho del zorro – Prepárense para atacar la primera cuidad, acabaremos con la facción de magos en Arcripes antes de movernos a Nápoles y así hasta eliminar toda asociación mágica en Roma, Grecia e Italia – Los miembros gritaron emocionados por su deseo.

La noche se acercaba poco a poco y Shadow observó el cielo nocturno como a las primeras estrellas del firmamento, entonces observó la piedra y la imagen de un hombre de cabello naranja junto con una joven de cabello morado llegó a su cabeza.

– "Me vengare de ustedes, padres" – Habló mentalmente Shadow mientras apretaba la piedra en forma de Zorro con cierta rabia y frustración que nadie podría entender. Su vista prendida en determinación se fijó en los guerreros delante de él – Vayan por los caballos y volvamos esta hermosa y oscura noche en una fiesta roja de sangre y maldiciones, porque la [Orden de Asesinos Magos] ha llegado para purgar a los magos – Shadow alzó sus brazos al cielo mientras decía eso y todo el mundo alzó un brazo mientras gritaban su apoyo hacía su amo y señor.

Los magos asesinos rápidamente fueron en búsqueda de sus corceles como montadura para ir en contra de su primera cuidad, entonces Shadow observo la roca y empezó a concentrar energía.

– " _El viento se vuelve un enemigo y a todos atrapas con deseos y daños"_ – La piedra poco a poco comenzó a brillar – " _Mentidos con la vista en lo que quieren para ignorar lo que tienen ¡Libera en el aire el veneno que consume la vida y tra catástrofe a su alrededor!"_ – El brillo incremento, entonces la sensación de poder viajando a su destino provoco una sonrisa en los labios de Shadow cuando todo iba como él quería.

Godou y las demás habían llegado tras una caminata al punto de reunión con la bruja que explicaría a todo el mundo su razón de venir y en la puerta se encontraron con Alissa quien los esperaba pacientemente, entonces todos se juntaron nuevamente para poder dar inició a lo que sea por lo que se encontraban en dicho lugar, más Godou volteó levemente su vista cuando su cuerpo sintió algo, pero al no ver nada simplemente se alzó de hombros y regreso su vista a los demás.

– Esta es la casa de la bruja de Arcripes conocida como [Bruja de ríos] quien es conocida por sus diversas habilidades con magia marina y posee a una bestia muy difícil e lidiar, solo hay que esperar a que nos deje entrar – Habló Alissa a sus amigos y todos asintieron a las palabras de la hermosa mujer mientras se preparaba para tocar el timbre.

– _Pasen_ – Una voz llamó la atención de todo el mundo y todos alzaron la vista para ver un gato negro con un pelaje blanco en su estómago y con un collar con un cascabel de oro – _Los llevo esperando desde hace un tiempo, así que pueden pasar_ – La hermosa voz salía de la boca del gato y Godou tuvo desde un deja vu hasta un escalofrío que pasaba por su espina dorsal.

El gato movió su rostro para que su campana sonara y la puerta se abrió como por arte de magia, entonces el gato saltó delante y ladeo su rostro para que lo siguieran.

El tiempo pasaba sin que ninguno de los presentes de verdad supiera lo que estaba a punto de suceder, una batalla que traerá consigo nuevos problemas para el joven rey demonio contra un misterioso pero poderoso enemigo.

* * *

 **Debido a diversas circunstancias tuve que re-hacer el capítulo a uno que me gustara más y este es el resultado del mismo, aunque solamente la mitad centrada en Alexander fue la que cambio, en este caso nos habla de como fue obteniendo a los 7 Servants de las 7 clases desde Saber hasta Berserker, quienes son o algunos de ellos mientras que otros son un "misterio" por así decirlo.**

 **La segunda parte se quedo como tal sin cambios dado que en general nada cambia del lado de Godou, pues en el caso de Alexander tuve que buscar los mejores Servants que quedaran con él y algunos que eventualmente solo utilizara para un solo uso nada más.**

 **Tengo mucho planeado con estos Servants y su relación con Alexander, además de como avanzaran como enemigos para el joven Kusanagi.**

 **Sinceramente no puedo comentar nada más pues la historia en general solo obtuvo un pequeño cambio y no hay mucho más que cambiar, así que...**

 **Sin más por el momento...**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	5. El rey contra el justiciero

**[La voluntad del rey contra el Justiciero]**

El rey demonio juntó con sus nuevas compañeras y su Servant se encontraban dentro de la mansión de la bruja siguiendo al gato negro con blanco mientras observaban todo a su alrededor, desde las paredes bien puntadas de un color dorado junto con muchas pinturas creadas por misteriosos artistas que en verdad podrían ser alumnos de Picazo, luego la alfombra roja de seda que pisaban así como las lámparas en lo alto, la verdad parecía más un castillo que una simple casa a decir verdad.

Godou podía sentir una fuerte presencia de magia más adelante del pasillo y aunque no era mayor a la fuerza que se podría encontrar de un mago experimentado, el poder mágico era incluso más fuerte que la magia que poseía Lucretia y eso que ella era una muy famosa maga conocido en toda Italia y alrededores, entonces los cuatro llegaron a una puerta que se abrió sola y pudieron ver a la bruja conocida como la Bruja del río.

Un hermoso cabello azul celeste ondulado que llegaba hasta su espalda con un largo mechón cubriendo el lado derecho de su rostro mientras su blanca piel resaltaba unos hermosos orbes zafiros brillantes y con un lunar en la parte baja de su labio del lado izquierdo, sus facciones faciales eran encantadoras enmarcadas como sensuales que dejaría en celos a Lucretia.

Su cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo cubierto por un vestido ajustado azul que cubría desde su pecho con dos tirantes hasta cerca de los pues con una rasgadora del lado derecho mientras una bufanda blanca de zorro cubría su cuello, una mujer de belleza descomunal digna de reemplazar incluso a la Mona Lisa.

– Así que es usted el regente de las tierras del norte al cual mi rival Lucretia apoyó como rey – Su voz encantadora que pronunciaba totalmente bien el Japonés (aunque tenía un acento británico notorio), la dama se encontraba sentada en un sofá mientras el gato blanco subía a su regazo y era consentida por la hermosa mujer quien observo a Godou – Mi nombre es Kardia Okeanos, conocida vulgarmente como la maga de los ríos y es un honor estar en presencia de uno de los grades y honorables reyes del mundo – Su tacto al hablar junto con su formalidad eran tan hipnotizan-tes como el cantó de un ángel.

Godou no podía separar su vista de la hermosa mujer no importa cuanto lo intentara. Godou solo había vivido aquello cuando observo a Circe durante el inicio del año, pero Kardia era una mujer humana y la belleza de Circe era la de una diosa de la virginidad y aunque su vista pararía en Circe si la viera en ese lugar, Kardia eran tan hermosa que era como ver un hermoso ángel vestido de oro blanco.

– Parece que he cautivado al joven rey, Ufufufu – Su risa era encantadora mientras salían de sus rojos labios para llegar a los oídos. Godou se había sonrojado fuertemente debido a que en verdad se encontraba cautivado por la belleza de la maga, más sus compañeras no parecían muy feliz con eso y menos Nero – Aunque creo que debemos de hablar sobre él porque han venido a este pequeño pueblo – Cambiando su tono suave y elegante a uno serio es que Godou ladeo la cabeza recuperando la compostura.

– Estoy de acuerdo – Godou salió de sus pensamientos antes de hablar con un tono serio – Desde hace un rato espero obtener respuestas o información acerca de los eventos de la maldición, pero a cada persona a quien le pregunte se niega a hablar del tema o simplemente nos ignora – Godou comentó todo lo que había pasado en el pueblo junto con Nero y Charlotte – No puedo sentir magia a mi alrededor, pero hay una esencia en las personas de este pueblo que sin duda es proveniente de una magia muy poderosa pero malvada u oscura.

– Eso es normal – Habló Kardia hacía las palabras del rey y los presentes la observaron sorprendidos con sus palabras – Cuando una persona habla de cosas como la magia o Alíens es natural ser llamado loco y es dejado de lado, en un lugar tan pequeño como Arcripes no existe persona que desee ser dejado a un lado por todo el pueblo por parecer idiota, así que nadie hablara de algo que no puede existir como si existiera, esa es la mentalidad de la humanidad después de todo.

Los presentes no sabían que decir ante las palabras de Kardia con respecto de su visión a la humanidad y aunque no fuera del todo falso, había mucha verdad en esas pesadas palabras en las cuales hasta un pensador deberían de considerar. Si una persona ve algo diferente a lo que los demás ven son dejados de lado como si fueran bichos raros y no pueden hacer nada más, lo único que pueden hacer al final es aceptar la soledad hasta encontrar a personas que piensen como él.

– ¿Y usted puede decirnos que es está magia que ha provocado a tantos enfermos? – Preguntó Alissa a la famosa bruja esperando obtener siquiera una pista de lo que pasaba – Y otra cosa que quise preguntar desde hace un rato, ¿Dónde se encuentran los demás magos del pueblo? – Cuestiono la joven de cabellos rosados observando a la bruja con leve curiosidad.

– No existen otros magos aparte de mí en Arcripes – Ante la respuesta de la bruja es que todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido – Nunca ma ha gustado compartir mi territorio y es por eso que hable con las asociaciones mágicas para que nadie entrara en este pueblo, ya que de negarse podría tomar represalias en contra de quien rompiera mi pacto y ya que mi poder está a la par del líder de la Asociación de la Cruz de Cobre Negro, dudo que alguien quiera de verdad molestarme – La hermosa dama entonces mostro una sonrisa peligrosa que puso de punta a Godou.

– Dejando de lado el tema de los magos, creo que hay que centrarnos en la maldición de la cuidad – Charlotte habló tras notar la poca tensión que había provocado las palabras de Kardia con respecto a su autoridad, aunque era obvio que ella no haría una cosa como amenazar a un Campione si apreciaba su vida o su paz.

– Tienes razón – Habló Kardia para darle la razón a Charlotte – Aunque es complicado explicar todo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que puedan obtener buena información con respecto a lo que sucede en el pueblo – Kardia entonces retomo su tono elegante pero suave mientras tosía un poco para aclarar la garganta – Desde hace dos semanas que una misteriosa niebla ha estado apareciendo en el pueblo y en la niebla se esconde una poderosa magia venenosa que consume rápidamente la vida de las personas, más la neblina proviene de un objeto mágico bajo las manos de una organización de personas que tienen un misterioso objetivo incluso para mí, pero no tienen duda en acabar con la vida de las personas con tal de lograrla.

Los presentes observaron con sorpresa a la hermosa mujer que empezó a relatar sobre los planes de una organización y muy posiblemente, la razón de que ellos hayan tenido que viajar hasta aquel pueblo.

– ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuál pueda ser su objetivo o del como obtuvieron dicho artefacto divino? – Preguntó Alissa a la hermosa mujer quien se quedó pensando un poco – Usualmente organizaciones pequeñas pero con intenciones asesinas como estas son en su mayoría, células o nuevas organizaciones que trabajan como magos mercenarios. Entre sus acciones debe de haber una buena razón por la cual hacen esto, posiblemente un cliente o venganza propia – Hablando como una experta en el tema, Godou y Charlotte observaron sorprendidas a Alissa quien no perdía la elegancia de su voz.

– No sé me ocurre algo que en verdad pueda ser llamado su objetivo – Sin problemas es que Kardia respondió a la pregunta de Alissa – Aunque puede que la venganza sea lo más cercano a un objetivo – Kardia dijo esas palabras incluso con la duda que tenía de estar en lo correcto o simplemente decir algo por decir, aunque noto que sus invitados estaban curiosos del porque consideraba la venganza una opción – Lo poco que sé acerca de esta "organización" por así llamarla, es que su actual líder obtuvo el poder y título tras asesinar al anterior líder del grupo, más el nuevo líder tiene un enorme odio a las organizaciones de magos como la Torra del Reloj y la Asociación de Magos – La hermosa mujer entonces revelo más información pero continuaba la duda en su voz – O eso es lo que he escuchado.

Los presentes tras escuchar las palabras de la hermosa bruja, todas las personas se quedaron pensando acerca de la situación en la que se encuentran y la poca información que había en la mesa. Salvo por como logran asesinar a las personas y una posible razón, todavía no explicaba la razón por la cual atacar un pueblo tan tranquilo como lo era Arcripes, aunque Godou tenía otra preocupación en mente con respecto al odio de esas personas con las organizaciones mágicas.

– Pareces perdido en otros pensamientos rey – La voz de Kardia provoco que Godou se fijara nuevamente en la hermosa mujer – Hasta donde he escuchado de mi rival y compañera Lucretia, tú tienes como amantes a dos hermosas mujeres de las organizaciones de brujas ¿verdad? – Ante la información brindada de su parte, los ojos de Godou se abrieron con sorpresa mientras las demás féminas observaron incrédulas a Godou – Entonces no creo que tengas nada de qué preocuparte si piensas que las organizaciones de la cruz y sus variantes se vean afectados – Kardia entonces comenzó a calmar al rey perdido en sus pensamientos, pero Godou se sorprendió de las palabras de la bruja.

– Pero si el nuevo líder en verdad quiere venganza de las organizaciones mágicas, no estarían las bases mágicas del mundo en problemas – Godou preguntó confundido debido a que las palabras de la hermosa bruja no concordaban con la información que había brindado al grupo, entonces la hermosa bruja pareció entender el problema por el cual Godou se preocupada de sus compañeras y amantes.

– Aunque puedo imaginarme tu respuesta, te haré una pregunta; ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre las asociaciones mágicas como la Torre del reloj con las asociaciones de la cruz? – Preguntó Kardia con un tono levemente burlón al joven de oscuros cabellos quien se quedó en blanco pensando – Es más sencillo de lo que te puedes imaginar – Decidiendo a ayudar a Godou a encontrar su posible respuesta, el joven considero lo poco que sabía de todas las asociaciones mágicas.

– ¿Tienen diferencias? – Godou respondió a la duda de Kardia con otra duda y la bruja sonrió divertida.

– La hay – Respondió Kardia con una sonrisa – La diferencia radica en el tipo de magia y sangre que llevan ambas organizaciones – Confundido con la respuesta de la maga es que Godou inclinó la cabeza confundido – Creo que no debe de sorprenderme que no lo sepa – Kardia entonces puso un semblante serio mientras miraba a los ojos a Godou – Aquello que divide a los magos de las asociaciones mágicas en contra de las organizaciones de las cruces y sus iguales es una – Godou asintió a lo que Kardia decía con curiosidad – En la torre del reloj existen los magos y en las organizaciones asociadas con el mundo de los dioses, es donde las brujas existen – Kardia entonces tomo una copa y un vino apareció para rellenar la copa vacía y luego desaparecer.

– No logro comprender como se diferencian incluso con eso – Godou comentó debido a que no podía seguir el ritmo con respecto a lo que Kardia decía, aunque no era de extrañarse cuando Godou era un personaje alejado del mundo de la magia.

– Lo dejare en términos simples – Kardia habló tras un sorbo de su vino – Los magos son personas que nacieron con un poder mágico y que heredan de generación en generación. Los circuitos mágicos como se le conoce al poder de un mago son heredados como objetos de suma importancia y entre más generaciones posea un mago, mayor reputación y prestigio tendrá – Comentó Kardia acerca de las asociaciones de magos como a las que pertenecían Alissa y Charlotte – Los magos por su parte consideran usando una complejidad de magias diferentes con las cuales pueden hacer diversidad de cosas como crear una infinidad de espadas, alterar el terreno alrededor, crear gemas explosivas o incluso crear golems – Godou escuchó atento las palabras de Kardia y solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

– No le veo ninguna diferencia a la magia que Liliana pudiera usar – Comentó Godou nombrando a su fiel caballera plateada, pero sus compañeras observaron a Godou un poco inquietas ante ese nombre femenino, en especial su Servant.

– ¿Quien dijo que las magias eran diferentes? – Kardia respondió con una duda y Godou no supo que decir – Las magias son una base de ambos mundos y no es raro que ambas partes puedan usar la magia sea de uno o de otro lugar, pero parece que no has notado el punto central de las magias de magos – Godou ladeo la cabeza dándole razón a Kardia – Los magos usualmente usan magias de larga distancia – Explicándolo de manera sutil y sencilla es que Godou atendió lo que Kardia quería explicar – Son pocos los magos que en verdad usan un estilo de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

– Los magos pensamos que nuestra vida es de suma importancia si poseemos una larga generación en la familia y apenas poseemos los circuitos de la familia, usualmente quienes aprenden estilos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo son aquellos entrenados desde niños o que su familia ha heredado una estilo de magia relacionado al combate – Alissa entones continuo con la información de los magos que Kardia dejo – Además de que existen variantes de la clase de magos como asesinos de magos o mercenarios, también hay magos de guerra como magos de curación.

– Exactamente – Kardia le dio la razón a la bruja de piel oscura – Ahora, aquellos que vienen de las cruces y sus iguales – Godou prestó atención al saber lo que Erica le haría al enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo – Las personas que trabajan en dichas organizaciones son superiores a los magos de las anteriores organizaciones – Alissa junto con Charlotte miraron incrédulas a Kardia cuando dijo eso mientras que Godou y Nero sentían curiosidad – Solamente en las cruces negras hay por lo menos 341 mil descendientes de los caballeros templarios en todas sus bases y muchos de ellos tienen el poder de controlar la magia, además de que existen descendientes directos de un Campione por no decir lo menos. La razón de la superioridad entre ambos deriva del hecho de una especie llamada _brujas_ que tienen un poder mágico de altísimo nivel al cual ni el más grande de los magos podría igualar, eso es debido a que estas _brujas_ comparten sangre de antiguas diosas que perdieron sus estatus de dioses y dieron a luz con un mortal a las brujas.

Ante esas palabras es que Godou había recordado que un vez Erica comentó lo talentosa que era Liliana debido a su sangre de bruja y eso le daba habilidades como el sexto sentido para descifrar el origen de los dioses, más no sabía cuanta diferencia podía haber entre Liliana comparada con magas como Charlotte o Alisa y eso dificultaba saber cuál de los dos era mejor comparado con el otro, aunque para él sus compañeras eran las mejores.

– A ver si entendí – Godou habló con la esperanza de resumir toda la información que le dieron hace unos segundos – La diferencia entre magos y brujas re relaciona con que uno obtiene y heredad sus poderes de meros mortales, aunque sus poderes crecen con cada generación y las brujas poseen una mayor resistencia con respecto a la magia debido a la sangre de los Ancestros Divinos, ¿Me equivoque en algo? – Preguntó Godou y Kardia negó con la cabeza sutilmente.

– No – Respondió Kardia ante el resumen de Godou con respecto al tema – Y por eso mismo es que esas organizaciones no deberían de verse afectadas por la venganza de algún miembro del clan, más todavía no puedo aceptar que dañe a las personas del pueblo que me dan muchas cosas gratis cuando hago llover y esas cosas – Exclamó Kardia al ver como usaba sus poderes y los presentes tuvieron una gota de sudor cayendo de su nuca.

La habitación central de la casa había obtenido de la nada un silencio entre todos, pero de un segundo a otro es que los ojos de Godou se afilaron como Kardia quien había bajado su copa de vino y observo la ventana. Godou dio media vuelta para ver también por el cristal y las magas como la Servant imitaron el acto, entonces un brillo morado empezó a expandirse de un minuto a otro y eso demostraba que los magos malignos empezaron a moverse.

– Es hora – Comentó Kardia con un tono serio y los presentes entendieron lo que la maga quería decir con eso – Llevo protegiendo este lugar con mi magia noche tras noche, les dejo todo a ustedes – Las damas se sorprendieron de las palabras de Kardia mientras que Godou asentía levemente – Si logran detener todo esta misma noche, les daré una recompensa adecuada a cada uno – Con la intención de incitar o animar a los magos para la pelea es que la bruja esperaba que todo los cansados ataquen continuaran.

* * *

Los tres jóvenes entonces empezaron a correr para poder dar batalla a las personas quienes habían involucrado a personas inocentes en una venganza personal contra el mundo oculto de la magia, Godou no podría perdonar a personas que jugaran con la vida de las personas simplemente porqué tenían el poder para hacerlo como Voban.

Los tres salieron de la casa de la bruja y observaron una neblina morada y Godou observo a Alissa junto a Charlotte y Saber quiénes tenían pañuelos con una marca brillante, debido a la sensación de poderes es que Godou sabía que esos pañuelos tenían magia interna y posiblemente se tratase de magia purificadora del aire.

– Toma – Ofreció Alissa un pañuelo a Godou – Tienen un conjuro purificador que evitara que el veneno te afecte – El joven rey ante la preocupación de Alissa solo pudo soltar una suave sonrisa, pero negó con la cabeza el tomar el pañuelo – Sino te lo pones, puede que el veneno te afecte y no puedas pelear en condiciones – Alissa insistió un poco esperando que el rey demonio tomara el pañuelo y evitara el veneno.

– Alissa tiene razón Sosha – Nero se unió a la plática desde su silenció con Kardia – Si el veneno afecta tus habilidades en la batalla no podrás hacer más que morir lentamente, apúrese a tomar el pañuelo antes de que los magos lleguen a tratar de matarnos – Nero exclamó preocupada de que su amo en verdad pensaba no usar la tela contra veneno, entonces el joven observo su espalda ignorando las palabras de Nero.

– Creo que eso ya es tarde – Godou comentó mientras observaba en su espalda a un grupo de personas vestidas de negras observando a los cuatro, entonces el sonido de unos pasos con fuerza junto a un galopeo comenzó a surgir entre las sombras para que dos personas aparecieran con un ropaje diferente a los demás mientras al final salía una persona con mayor poder y quien iba en un caballo mirando a todos por arriba como si fuera su posición natural.

El hombre sentado en el caballo era Shadow quien miro con sus ojos rojos con manchas moradas al joven delante de las dos damas de las asociaciones mágicas. El brillo obsidiana de sus ojos brillaba como un mar de fuego junto con su rostro salvaje mostraba un peligro que nunca antes había experimentado en vida, Godou por su parte miró un odio y resentimiento sin igual tras aquellos orbes heterocromos que demostraban que su voluntad eran inquebrantable.

– Mi nombre es Shadow Forge – Habló el hombre en caballo con un tono fuerte para que su rival pudiera escucharlo de manera adecuada – Líder del grupo **[Hassan of Justice]** que será reconocida como **[La Orden de los Asesinos de Magos]** , tú que no perteneces a ese rasgos entrega a esas dos magas de inmediato y tu vida será perdonada junto con la dama de blanco – Intentando no ensuciar su espada con sangre de inocentes, Shadow dijo sus condiciones y miró a quien apostaba era el líder del grupo mientras sus compañeras miraron a Godou.

– No hay necesidad de hacer esto – Godou respondió con paciencia esperando que su rival escuchara sus palabras – Soy un pacifista, si hablamos de esto podemos resolver el problema sin derramar la sangre de los inocentes – Siguiendo su propio estilo así como su creencia, Godou deseaba evitar que la batalla siquiera diera inició para evitar que alguien salga herido.

– Los inocentes no deben temer – Respondió sin duda Shadow a su rival con un tono suave para demostrar que no lo veía a él como una amenaza – Solo los magos afiliados con la **Torre del Reloj** y la **Asociación de Magos** deben de ser cazados por el bien de la humanidad, todos aquellos quienes no porten relación o sangre con la misma no debe de temer al castigo justiciero que pensamos otorgar. Ellos serán juzgados debido al peso de sus pecados y eliminados como compensación del mundo por sus errores y fallos – Su voz resonó con poder digno de un rey o alguien que se encontraba sobre sus siervos.

– Eso no es justicia, es genocidio – Incapaz de tolerar y creer las palabras de su rival, Godou no podía permitir que eso sucediera – Puede que muchas personas hayan cometido pecados imperdonables al mundo – Él era uno de ellos – Pero las personas no tenemos derecho a juzgarlas, los únicos con esos poderes son los dioses que gobiernan sobre la humanidad y tú no eres uno de ellos… incluso diría que solo eres un mocoso jugando a ser un héroe justiciero en realidad – Con esas palabras Shadow entre cerró los ojos al ver que su rival se burlaba de su justicia como todos los demás con quienes había intentado razonar.

– Los dioses ignoran a los humanos y se ríen de como llevamos nuestras vidas… ¡POR QUE DEBEMOS DE ESPERAR SU AYUDA CUANDO PODEMOS HACERLA NOSOTROS MISMOS! – Exclamó con ira en sus palabras mientras su cuerpo era rodeado de un aura rojiza con bordes morados – Si tanto deseas morir, entonces cumpliremos tus deseos – Sacando una espada del asiento de su caballo, Shadow alzó su nueva arma al cielo mientras brillaba con la luz de las estrellas – Es hora mis leales compañeros y guerreros… Maho Gari (Caza de magos) – Los magos vestidos de negros se empezaron a preparar para ir en contra de los magos.

Las magas como el joven rey podían observar cómo se acercaban peligrosamente aquellos guerreros de alto nivel para poder cazarlos y aunque Godou fuera capaz de eliminar a más de uno con solo sus palabras, sus compañeras eran otra cosa peleando con una enorme desventaja ya que cada uno de los magos contaba con una tela atada en sus bocas con el mismo hechizo que tenían sus pañuelos, pero como la tela de ellos era más larga que los pequeños pañuelos que ellos usaban eventualmente tendrían desventaja… o eso creía.

– No pasara – Alissa fue la primera en reaccionar cuando saco de sus bolsillos papeles de colores para hacer origami, Alissa lanzó las hojas que se doblaron creando dagas de papel y fueron en contra de los magos cortando el cuerpo de muchos en zonas de las piernas evitando que escapen, cosa que sorprendió a Godou.

– No subestime a los magos de la **Torre del Reloj** – Activando poder de su cuerpo, Godou pudo sentir como Charlotte activo su magia cuando la tierra a su alrededor se volvió arena y esta su lanzó como dagas en contra de los magos deteniendo como Alissa a algunos de escapar quienes a su vez saltaban de los árboles en contra de ellas y los que iban hacia abajo…

– Sin duda no puedo quedar mal ante Sosha y menos en contra de ellas – Con una sola mano tocando la funda de su espada, todos aquellos quienes se acercaron a Nero preparando una lluvia de ataques fueron cortados por la bella espada blanca y los que estaban en la espalda de ellos fueron mandados a volar por el viento producido.

Alissa como Charlotte miraron al rey demonio para demostrar con su mirada y una leve sonrisa "No nos subestimes", entonces el rey demonio observo a los soldados quienes se quedaron frente a él donde un mar de magias se activaron con la tierra, metales y piedras fueron lanzadas a donde él se encontraba explotando, cayendo sobre él y con repentinas espadas formadas atravesando toda la zona ya bulliciosa con tal de asesinar al hombre, los ojos de las magas como de la espadachína abrieron los ojos mientras los magos reían victorioso de lo débil que fue…

Las magas como Saber no podían creer como todo había terminado para su compañero, pero… ¿En verdad eso fue todo?, algo dentro de ellas les hacía pensar que era imposible que eso fuera el final y entonces…

DESTRUIR~ DISPERSAR~

Sorpresivamente todas las magias y hechizos lanzados fueron destruidos como si nunca hubieran existido y con el viento soplando se revelo al joven ileso e intacto, los magos como sus compañeras miraron eso con asombro y terror al no saber qué había hecho para poder escapar a todo eso y salir ileso. Godou elimino el polvo en su ropa para entonces mirar al líder quien se encontraba en lo alto y las flamas de ambos chocaron para dar a entender que no pensaban dejar que él otro fuera el vencedor.

– No se rindan – Exclamó uno de los soldados quien salió corriendo como el viento mientras el aire se afilaba en su palma – Si los ataques a distancia no sirven, uno cercano será tu fin – Quedando a una corta distancia del joven rey demonio, su mano se movió directo al cuello para un corte fino, más el viento se dispersó antes de contactar con el cuello del joven y el mago se alejó para ver con horror al mago – Elimino mi magia – Comentó con asombro llamando la atención de los presentes.

– Entonces esa es tu magia ¿eh? – Comentó Shadow con una mirada analítica – Un campo anti-magia recubriendo tu cuerpo – El brillante carmesí con una mecha violeta se fijó en el mago notando como era quien mayor poder portaba – Entonces hagámoslo de otra manera – Con eso el mago invoco una espada gladiadora en su mano derecha – Ustedes encárguense de las magas y la rubia, él rey es mío – Ante esas palabras los ojos de Godou se abrieron con sorpresa como la de sus compañeras.

– A sus órdenes mi señor – Todos los soldados entonces bajaron la cabeza mientras se movían en contra de las magas como de la hermosa espadachína.

Las magas sin problema comenzaron con sus magias mientras Saber demostraba su maestría con la espada digna de su clase, más muchos soldados observaban a sus reyes quienes serían los que en verdad combatirían en contra de ambos.

Shadow liberando poder hizo aparecer tres espadas largas que fueron volando en contra de Godou y el mismo salto esquivando las espadas que se clavaron en el suelo. Las espadas desaparecieron y Godou miro a su rival quien creo más y más espadas lanzando-las en contra del joven rey demonio quien al notar toda la diversidad que había se sorprendió de basta manera, incluso se llegó a preocupar un poco con respecto a ello debido al hecho de que las espadas incluso formadas de magia no eran magias que afectaran su cuerpo directamente sino que atacaban a su alrededor.

Su defensa mágica provocaba que toda magia que intentara afectarlo como el veneno o incluso magia de sanación se destruyera al instante ya que la magia no podía afectar su cuerpo, pero cuando la magia era enviada a su alrededor sin tomarlo a él como aquel que sufriera directamente la magia esta podía afectarla levemente. Si un mago volvía el suelo en lodo, durante unos segundos el suelo sería lodo antes de volver a la normalidad por su resistencia mágica de todos los Campione, más ese poder trataría a las espadas como esa magia de lodo donde no era una magia que intentara cambiar su estado sino atacarlo como un blanco en medio de un campo.

Las espadas lanzadas casi como flechas en su contra provocaron que Godou comenzara a correr con movimientos rápidos, más la velocidad para que aquellos ataques acertaran eran lo suficientemente fuerte para activar la encarnación que sería de suma utilidad en esos momentos, por lo cual un aura dorada se manifestó mientras procedía a invocar las palabras de poder.

– _"Los malvados y los poderosos, temen a mis alas."_ – El cántico de la 6ta forma de la victoria comenzó a ser recitada por el joven rey demonio elevando así su velocidad al reino divino – _"Mis alas los maldicen."_ – La imagen de un sol en su cabeza se hizo realidad mientras la encarnación brillo activando por completo su poder – _"¡Los malvados serán incapaces de derrotarme!"_ – Y con movimientos en una velocidad del 8% logro esquivar las espadas observando donde caerían para evitar ser golpeado.

Shadow quien miró al joven se sorprendió de que hubiera hecho un cántico para activar sus poderes y eso demostraba que no era un simple mago independiente como pensaba, era un mago-caballero perteneciente a las organizaciones de brujas y brujos comparado con las magas quienes estaban en su lista de asesinatos por su manifestación de justicia. Shadow no podía permitirse enemistarse con las asociaciones mágicas relacionadas al mundo de los dioses por miedo a enfrentarse con Paolo Brandelli o incluso peor, con alguno de los reyes demonios quienes gobiernan sobre la humanidad.

Decidido a no lastimar demasiado al joven mago y simplemente eliminar a las magas continúo con la creación de espadas que eran lanzadas en contra del joven, mientras Godou trato de esquivar todas las flechas decidió comenzar a actuar como un verdadero rey demonio, por lo cual deteniendo por un segundo su velocidad divina tomo el mango de una espada con la cual detuvo el avance de otras espadas y eso era debido a que Murakumo movía su brazo para ello, entonces el filo de la espada se destruyó cuando por fin elimino hasta la última de las espadas que iban a él en aquella oleada.

Shadow frunció el ceño notando que su rival era bueno y debía de jugar en serio si deseaba vencerlo. Una espada brillante cuyo filo mostraba emanar un asombroso poder y esta fue lanzada en contra del joven rey demonio como una única flecha a gran velocidad, más Godou observo el trayecto de la espada y tras moverse a un lado logro tomar el mango de la espada con su mano derecha y detenerla en su avance.

Moviendo la nueva adquisición que obtuvo de su rival, con solo ladearla para acomodarse el suelo obtuvo un corte sorprendente dejando al rey callado con eso y miro la espada. El poder que emanaba era increíble, más no se comparaba con el brazo de plata de Doni o incluso con la lanza de Lancelot, mucho menos a la espada de Perseo, pero para un mago sin duda era algo increíble.

Pasando su vista a su rival, Godou observo como Shadow se encontraba tranquilo y calmado más sus ojos estaban pensativos de como poder derrotarlo. Observando a su alrededor curioso de cómo se encontraban sus compañeras de pelea, noto rápidamente a las tres en contra de los súbditos del mago de las espadas.

Alissa quien usaba una variedad de hechizos invocaba de papeles una diversidad de armas que disparaba en contra de los enemigos mientras en sus pies se formaban un campo de dagas que evitaban los magos se acercaban, un aura roja detenía los ataques que lanzaban en contra de su persona antes de repelerlos en contra de sus mismos usuarios, entonces algunos de los papeles explotaban dañando con mayor gravedad a los ya heridos o ilesos guerreros de negro.

Alissa en cambio se encontraba atacando con la arena que se formaba de la tierra debajo de sus pies, además de que utilizaba las rocas que no eran convertidas en arena como proyectiles mágicos que seguían a los magos a donde fuera incluso si trataban de escapar.

Por supuesto que Nero no era alguien de que preocuparse y eso se demostró más aún cuando la hermosa espadachína se encontraba luchando con su espada mientras su boca era cubierta por una de las telas de los soldados que había robado para manejar su espada con sus dos manos. La danza de Saber a la hora de batallar incluso había cautivado a más de uno de los soldados de Shadow quienes olvidaban atacar para disfrutar de la belleza de las acciones de Nero.

Su vista paso de regreso a Shadow quien al parecer había terminado de planificar una idea para vencerle en aquel combate y diversas armas pasaron a formarse en lo alto del cielo, pero Godou sabía que esas armas comparadas con las que anteriormente combatió eran mucho más poderosas y peligrosas ya que fueron inyectadas de magia haciéndolas más peligrosas. Sosteniendo el arma mágica que robo con el primer lanzamiento de las armas inyectadas con poder, Godou sabía que Murakumo iba a ser más serio que antes al no desear perder en una pelea con el uso de espadas y menos con falsificaciones como las que usaba el líder de los magos.

Nuevamente las espadas comenzaron a salir disparadas en su contra más Godou utilizo las habilidades que usaba Murakumo al controlar su brazo para poder romper las espadas que se acercaban con la espada robada, grandes choques sucedían cuando una de las armas era destruida por la espada que portaba el rey demonio. Notando que su arma era una daga para sí mismo, Shadow elimino la espada que el rey usaba dejando a Godou en medio de las espadas que viajaban en su contra, más la velocidad divina continuaba activa y comenzó a correr esquivando las espadas.

Gracias a sus muchos viajes a bosques y zonas de escalar montañas, movía sus pies naturalmente como una cabra en una montaña esquivando las dagas de cada uno, saltando hacía atrás para entonces derrapara y moverse levemente hacía la derecha con la intención de girar, más tomo el mango de una espada enviándola hacía otra al terminar el giro y esta exploto llevándose más y más espadas mágicas.

Shadow comenzó a sudar mientras su respiración se volvía un poco agitada notando la gran cantidad de magia que había utilizado creando espada tras espada e inyectando magia en algunas de ellas, pero incluso de esa manera el joven rey demonio se encontraba ileso y tal vez eso indicaba que no podría ser vencido fácilmente, por lo cual debería de utilizar su mejor habilidad para poder derrotar al mago de cabellos azabaches y entonces cerro los ojos mientras sentía los circuitos mágicos de sus padres correr por sus venas activándose.

– _I'm the bone of my sword_ – Repentinamente un cántico fue saliendo de sus labios y el poder comenzó a salir de su cuerpo – _Steel is my body and fire is my blood_ – El cántico continuo provocando que la tierra debajo de ellos comenzara a temblar y todos miraran al responsable, con Shadow liberando un aura muy poderosa y una luz azul oxidada aparecía en grietas debajo de la tierra rompiéndose – _I have a created over a Thousand bladle_ – El poder continuo saliendo y un brillo repentinamente cegó a todo el mundo.

Los magos asesinos junto con las compañeras del rey tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos cuando la luz comenzó a expandirse más Godou como Nero observaron atentos lo que estaba por suceder con aquel cántico, la tierra de concreto comenzó a cambiar a arena dura como una roca con incontables montañas, el celo se volvió de una coloración gris sin nubes en los cielos y todo eso mientras Shadow liberaba una cantidad de magia que incluso sus súbditos parecían estar sorprendidos de que su jefe poseyera, más el cántico no había terminado y Godou supuso que apenas acaba de comenzar el duelo.

– _Unknown to Death. Nor known to life_ – Del cielo grisáceo engranajes empezaron a formarse siendo ocultados por las nubes del clima – _Have withstood pain to create many weapons_ – De la dura tierra infinidad de espadas comenzaron a formarse todas clavadas con fuerza a la tierra – _Yet, those hands will never hold anything_ – Continuando con aquel melancólico cántico, cada vez más espadas sin fin aparecían en el nuevo terreno de guerra mientras los engranajes terminaban de aparecer – _So, as I pray_ – Con todo el universo creado según la mente del poseedor, este miro a su rival – _Unlimited Blade Works_ – Con esas poderosas y pesadas palabras el justiciero termino su cántico.

Mirando a su alrededor curioso y fascinado por aquella majestuosa pero melancólico paisaje que se formó con el poder de Shadow, Godou miró a su rival con un salvaje brillo al sentir que aquel mundo copiaba el mundo que Verethragna habría creado en más de una ocasión en sus batallas.

Tomando una espada cercana de todas las que había clavada en la tierra, se preparó para batallar en contra de su rival. Concentrando para poder ir en contra del líder y aquel que portaba el mundo estaba listo para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra su rival, entonces Godou comenzó a correr hasta que su cuerpo sintió una pulsación inmovilizándolo para sorpresa de todos incluyendo su rival.

– AAAAHHHHHHHHHH – Soltando un grito cayó al suelo apretando la zona del abdomen con dolor.

– Godou/Sosha – Sus compañeras como su Servant estaban sorprendidas de aquella escena que había pasado incluyendo los mismos magos y rival, todos parpadeaban confundidos y analizando lo que había pasado sin encontrar una sola explicación de que había afectado tanto a su rival de un momento a otro, su expresión de dolor se dibujaba claramente en su cabeza mientras apretaba la zona del corazón y el viento provoco que uno de los magos se diera cuenta de la razón.

– El veneno – Siendo la única voz durante aquel infierno silencioso que era roto de vez en cuando por los quejidos del rey demonio, todos miraron al único soldado que encontró una sabia explicación a lo que pasaba el rey demonio – Aquel joven no lleva nada que lo proteja del veneno, eso causo su dolor y su derrota, Jajaja – Con una risa alegre para jactarse de la cercana victoria de su grupo, todos los demás magos empezaron a reír mientras las magas e incluso Saber miraban el cuerpo de su compañero.

– "¿En verdad este es el final?... ¿Así de fácil?" – Ese pensamiento fue el que Saber, Alissa, Charlotte y Shadow pensaron al mismo tiempo y es que no tenía sentido como alguien con aquel poder fuera vencido por algo como eso, no parecía lógico e incluso sería decepcionante para Shadow quien sonrió al ver que había encontrado alguien con quien activar aquel poder.

GOLPE

Toda risa acabo cuando se escuchó un golpe muy fuerte en la tierra y todos miraron como aquel mago se levantaba incluso con el dolor en su corazón. Su cuerpo temblante se levantaba mientras sus ojos demostraban una inquebrantable determinación de salir victorioso, tomando con fuerza el arma obtenida no pensaba manchar el orgullo que llevaba de cada dios con el que combatió en su vida como un rey demonio, pase al dolor del corazón ocasionado por el uso del ave de presa se levantaría para pelear en contra de todos sus rivales.

Mirando como el rey se levantó, Shadow no pudo evitar sonreír debajo de su paliacate sintiendo una emoción que nunca antes había experimentado. Su cuerpo se llenó de fuerza como de curiosidad en esos momentos, no mostraba miedo ante el humano que se levantó en contra de una parte de su veneno, pensando en que debía demostrar su último sucio truco antes de combatir cara a cara…

– "¿Por qué será que tengo tantos deseos de una pelea limpia?" – Curioso de sus nuevos deseos despertados, el joven busco entre sus bolsillos – "No sé qué sea esta emoción que me invade en el pecho ni esa voz que me dice _lucha justamente_ , pero si esa persona sobrevive a esto luchare con justicia en su contra" – Sacando entonces una piedra con el Kanji Japonés de Veneno –Doku–, este alzó la piedra frente al rey quien se había levantado ya.

Godou paso su vista a Shadow más todo se observaba levemente nublado, pero Godou pudo ver con claridad que el guerrero con el que se enfrentaba poseía una piedra con veneno escrita en él, más lo que llamó su atención fue que esa piedra emanaba un enorme poder en su interior.

– Veamos si sobrevives a esto – Con una voz casi infantil y sus ojos brillando con cierta emoción, Shadow comenzó a emanar su magia dentro del objeto mágico en su posición – Muere – Entonces una nube de veneno fue en contra del joven sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

El humo morado se expandió en la zona desde el semental hasta la zona donde el rey se encontraba y todo aquello a su alrededor fue afectado con el veneno incluyendo la tierra. Los soldados estaban sorprendidos de que su jefe en verdad haya asesinado a un mago fuera de las asociaciones como las magas quienes no podían creer como aquel líder había atacado a su general de dicha manera tan deshonesta, pero entonces el sonido de unas pisadas fuertes resonaron llamando la atención de todo el mundo hacía el humo de veneno donde un brillo plateado se reflejó con la poca luz y de ahí una espada fue en contra del brazo de Shadow quien soltó la piedra cuando sintió dolor por un leve corte.

Del veneno salió el joven rey demonio con una sonrisa de emoción que se contrastaba a la expresión de dolor que sentía por su corazón. Sus ojos negros brillantes como hermosas piedras de obsidianas desprendiendo un salvaje calor, es así que el joven quien caminaba lentamente comparado con su velocidad inicial cautivo a todas las personas pues parecía que el veneno no le afectaba y el joven tomo una de las espadas lanzando-las en contra del dueño del poder, entonces espadas lo cubrieron solo para que un trozo rosara su brazo en un corte que provoco que soltara la piedra dejando de liberar el mortal veneno que se expandía en su persona.

Shadow miró con sorpresa como su rival se encontraba sonriendo y esa sonrisa fue apareciendo en sus labios ocultos por la tela. El reino que había creado junto con el veneno que se expandía, todo eso contando con su deseo de asesinar a los magos poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer o parecían carentes de importancia cuando miraba a su rival quien solo buscaba saciar su deseo de victoria.

Mirando el corte realizado a su brazo mientras el rojo salía suavemente solo provoco una sonrisa en su cara ante lo que en verdad estaba por suceder, sorpresivamente el joven bajo de su caballo quien entonces comenzó a correr desapareciendo en un círculo mágico de coloración morada y dejaba a su rey en el piso.

– A partir de este punto será mejor que me muestres de lo que eres capaz – Repentinamente una poderosa aura comenzó a surgir de la mano derecha de Shadow quien comenzó a visualizar la mejor arma dentro de sus memorias – _Excalibur_ – Nombrando al arma que se presentó en su mano derecha, el filo plateado rodeado con un mango de oro y lapislázuli se hizo presente para sorpresa de todos los presentes – La mejor de las espadas que he forjado en mi vida… veamos si tienes algo que pueda combatir en contra de esto – El joven ladeo la espada y el suelo se resquebrajo con la poca fuerza usada demostrando su poder.

Godou podía sentir por sus anormales sentidos que esa espada con el nombre de aquella arma legendaria solo empuñada por el rey de los cabellos era falsa, no era ni un 5% de lo que era la verdadera y pase a eso… su corazón latía con una anormal emoción solo igualada ante la peligrosa amenaza de un dios, pero era todavía muy débil como para hacerlo pensar que corría peligro verdadero y entonces una voz sonó en su cabeza por lo cual suspiro.

Tirando el arma que había recogido al punto donde la misma desapareció apenas toco el suelo, un aura de color oscura comenzó a rodear al rey junto con una de tonalidad blanca mientras pensaba hacer el cántico de dos grandes poderes.

– " _Fue aquí en este lugar, que Susanoo dirigió a mil deidades rebeldes en rebelión. Mil espadas de pie sobre la tierra, usadas como muros de la ciudad para defenderse de los enemigos, Aquí, es decir, la Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi!, ¡El acero que rompe mil espadas!"_ – Con el cántico indicado una espada azabache con una curvatura cercana a las primeras katanas de Japón totalmente negra con un mango de oro e incrustaciones de jade en el centro.

La espada quien solo era un arma tenía una presencia que provoco a los magos a su alrededor a contemplarla, repentinamente aquella hermosa espada fue llevada al suelo donde se quedó postrada para sorpresa de todos los magos como del rival de aquel acto seguidamente de eso un nuevo cántico nació.

– " _Libro secreto del amanecer, dame el conocimiento de la diosa… bruja"_ – Con aquello la sabiduría para usar su mejor carta dio funcionamiento cuando la espada negra comenzaba a sustraer una gran cantidad de energía del suelo, Godou sabía que Murakumo era más que suficiente para pelear a la par con aquella falsificación del arma usada por Lancelot en su combate, pero la espada capaz de destruir estrellas podría romper la voluntad del justiciero y detener su estupidez.

Al final la muerte de los magos no era lo que Godou deseaba sino el tratar de que los magos se den cuenta de sus errores al juzgar a personas inocentes y ajenas a su mundo, por lo cual el verdadero objetivo no era la eliminación sino la rendición desde un inició.

Los magos miraron curiosos de que estaba por pasar cuando el joven termino el segundo cántico, aunque las magas sabían más o menos que aquel segundo cántico era en realidad la activación de la magia de Godou a niveles increíbles como lo demostró en su combate contra las sombras, o eso era lo que creían las magas más era algo diferente.

El libro del amanecer le daba a Godou el conocimiento de una dios madre y una bruja, hechizos y conjuros que podría recitar además de poder conocer las líneas ley con la historia y fuerza de la magia que era transmitida a la espada negra, una biblioteca de magias creadas con el poder de una diosa que representa la vida y la muerte junto a la sabiduría femenina.

– "No sé qué planea hacer, pero no dejare que lo haga" – Con ese pensamiento Shadow miró el arma que fue clavada en la tierra de su mundo, la magia fluyendo de sus circuitos mágicos comenzó a invadirlo a la par que sus ojos se concretaron a su cerebro – _Trace On_ – Entonces visualizo la espada negra…

 _AAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH_

Repentinamente Shadow comenzó a soltar un fuerte grito que sorprendió a todos los presentes mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, pero no eran lagrimas normales. El rojo caía sin piedad de sus ojos con lágrimas de sangre, de su nariz y el rabillo de sus labios salía más y más sangre sin piedad alguna y eso dejo a sus magos incrédulos, incluso cuando tuvo que caer de rodillas.

Con dolor llevo su mano libre a su cabeza intentando apaciguar aquel infierno en su cabeza, pero no podía ya que sentía como su cerebro estaba por explotar en cualquier momento.

– "¿Q-Qué diablos fue eso?" – Pensando recordó aquello que pudo analizar de la espada negra… y eso era oscuridad con 16 pares de ojos rojos, pero con solo eso provoco que su cerebro y cuerpo sintiera un verdadero daño – "Esa espada no es normal… no puedo copiarla" – Con el dolor acumulándose paso sus ojos a la espada como al joven – "S-Sea lo que sea, esa cosa es peligrosa… debo de evitar que lo termino a cualquier costo" – Con un gran esfuerzo se levantó para mirar a su rival quien se mostraba preocupado por su bienestar.

Al notar eso Shadow sonrió con burla a su persona notando que buena persona era aquel mago que no compartía relación con las asociaciones de magos, por eso no lo mataría y solo lo dejaría fuera de combate, ya que contaba con la espada que lo llevaría a la victoria.

Godou quien se preocupó del grito observo la determinación en los ojos de Shadow de que no pensaba aceptar su piedad y él mismo no pensaba perder, con una sonrisa de emoción apareciendo en las caras de ambos, sus instintos más básicos cercanos al de los animales comenzó a invadir sus pensamientos racionales con las simples palabras de "No son necesarios" y por ende actuarían según instinto de supervivencia como adaptabilidad.

Los ojos de ambos chocaron demostrando su deseo de victoria mientras los espectadores se quedaban cautivado por la pelea que sucedía, con el viento silbando al chocar contra los diversos filos de las demás espadas…

El primero en moverse fue Shadow quien empuñaba con maestría la espada del rey incluso siendo una mera falsificación. Godou quien todavía sentía el dolor de corazón por el uso de la velocidad de dios tenía que limitar sus movimientos, pero no por eso pensaba rendirse ante el combate y tomo una de las espadas cercanas para lanzarla con fuerza hacía donde Shadow avanzaba, el mismo balanceo la espada destruyendo la copia lanzada pero una segunda fue hacía su persona donde el filo estaba por tocar el centro de su nariz.

Con un movimiento que parecía irreal logro evitar la espada y entonces con una gran agilidad logro saltar esquivando cuatro "flechas" enviadas a su persona y al detenerse alzó su espada destrozando otro misil enviado a su persona, para entonces saltar a la derecha con otros dos que le seguían y entonces Shadow miró a Godou.

El joven rodeado de diversas espadas se mostraba confiado al ver que podía mantener alejado al creador del nuevo mundo con sus "flechas", aunque Shadow podía eliminar aquel mundo y solo mantener a la falsa espada sagrada como arma y su rival no tendría como evitar que se acercara… pero por alguna razón, eso le hacía pensar que fue derrotado y no quería eso.

Con una salvaje sonrisa en cara no podía más que sentir una extraña emoción nacer en su corazón mientras sujetaba con fuerza la copia en sus manos y miraba a su rival con unas llamas que en su vida había reflejado en sus ojos, un calor emanaba muy dentro de él con el deseo de poder superar a su adversario a como diera lugar con solamente su habilidad y voluntad para vencer ante todo aquello que vaya en contra de lo justo.

 _"Nunca olvides hijos, la magia no es un arma para el mal sino un guía para la justicia y por eso te enseñare mi mejor magia como mi mejor arma"_

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente revitalizándolo desde el interior pensando en continuar con aquella pelea en nombre de la justicia, eventualmente un aura morada comenzó a invadirle cuando unas marcas negras con bordes moradas comenzaron a invadirlo mientras la zona superior derecha era cubierta por una máscara como un esqueleto. El brillo dorado de la espada creció mientras demostraba el poder combinado de sus padres.

Godou pudo sentir como la espada se volvió más fuerte y aunque no se comparaba con una espada empuñada por el brazo de plata de Doni o incluso espadas como las de Perseo, pero pudo sentir emociones en ese nuevo poder que emanaba tanto en la espada como en su propio cuerpo y dos sombras se visualizaron a su alrededor. Parpadeando un par de veces las sombras se fueron más sus ojos sabían que algo le daba poder y eso era la base de su nuevo poder, mirando su espada este concentraba cada vez más poder y dejo que cargara.

Tomando una espada del suelo la lanzó junto con otras seis mientras el joven líder comenzaba a corree mientras se acercaba esquivando los proyectiles de su mundo, entonces su velocidad aumentaba con un aura morada que no se comparaba con la velocidad de dios pero si era mayor al de un humano promedio sorprendiendo a los espectadores.

El crujir del acero resonó cuando la espada de mango dorado comenzaba cortar las espadas como si fueran hojas de un árbol, sus ojos miraron a su rival cada vez más cerca y entonces este noto las últimas dos espadas en las manos del joven, el cual no las lanzó.

Moviendo su espada directo a su rival, un poderoso viento dio inició cuando el sonido de metal chocando sucedió y Shadow con sorpresa miró al sonriente como emocionado rey, el cual detuvo el avance de su espada con las dos dagas que había obtenido desu mundo y entonces las admiro más de cerca.

Eran pequeñas dagas con un patrón bicolor invertidas. El mango marrón con una línea negra en el centro donde se expandían dos filosos de color negro y blanco y en el centro entre empuñadura como hoja estaba el balance del yin-yang con dos pirámides de colores invertidos en cada daga, esas espadas Shadow la reconoció como las segundas mejores armas de su mundo las cuales no debían de estar en el suelo sino que él debía de invocarlas.

– ¿Cómo invocaste a Kansho y Byakuya? – Con un tono de vos suave mientras mantenía la fuerza para a travesar esas espadas con su Excalibur, no podía entender como su rival obtuvo el par de armas que su padre creo y que con una sonrisa le heredo incluso cuando él era el único capaz de poder invocar armas.

– No lo sé – Con sinceridad mientras mostraba la fuerza para que esas espadas no se rompieran, el joven miro a Shadow directamente a los ojos – Simplemente no quiero perder y desee un arma con el cual combatir contra ti… un arma que represente mi victoria como un símbolo de fuerza y justicia – Las espadas brillaron con un aura dorada mientras los ojos de Godou se mostraban casi como cristales y con un brillo del amanecer.

El libro de Circe no solo activaba uno de sus más poderosos derechos divinos sino que permitía usar su conocimiento para el uso de magias, por lo cual pudo obtener una lectura de aquel mundo y acceder a armas creadas donde pudo ver las dos espadas como una de las mejores armas según la forja, entonces él forjo esas espadas con su cabeza dando forma al mito…

– "No son falsas" – Pensó Shadow observando las espadas características de su padre – "Comparada con cada espada e incluso mi Excalibur, esas espadas no son falsas. Tienen un centró verdadero y no se rompen con el choque de espadas… el nivel de creación de esta persona es increíble, dudo que mis copias algún día sean tan reales como esas, pero no pienso rendirme" – Saltando hacía atrás mientras se impulsaba con un pie Shadow tomo distancia de su rival.

Colocando a Excalibur delante de él evito el corte de Byakuya mientras Kansho ataco del lado izquierdo desprotegido de Shadow, más una espada apareció evitando que su cuerpo subiera daño, más el acero de la daga atravesó como si nada el filo de la hija más Shadow solo ocupo aquello para poder dar retirada mirando a su rival.

Un ardor en su mejilla provoco que miraron como una gota de sangre tocaba el suelo y sorprendido llevo su mano a su mejilla notando un corte. La sorpresa invadió su rostro más no pudo evitar sonreír lleno de emociones que en su vida había tenido, incluso había olvidado su misión principal por la cual luchaba y solo pensaba en derrotar al misterioso guerrero que se oponía a sus planes.

Un brillo en sus ojos provoco que una enorme espada apareciera en el cielo apuntando a su rival y los espectadores estaban sorprendidos al ver lo que sin duda era la espada de un gigante, su filo gris con diversas runas antiguas apuntaba en contra de Godou con la clara intención de eliminarlo y entonces el ataque fue lanzado en contra de Godou quien no pudo evitar sonreír de emoción.

Sus ojos se volvieron de cristal mientras un aura blanca comenzó a rodear-lo levemente, palabras de poder, pero en sus ojos podía ver con mayor fuerza a las sombras detrás de Shadow quien le miraba formando tres personas.

Una joven con un traje negro de piel grisácea con un cabello morado y su rostro oculto por una máscara de hueso.

Un hombre mayor con el cabello anaranjado de una altura notoria de piel clara y ojos castaños con una suave sonrisa mientras emanaba el aura de un justiciero en persona. En su espalda había un hombre parecido a é pero con cambio evidente como lo eran un cabello blanco de piel morena y unos ojos negros de una persona que ha vivido la guerra.

Repentinamente el joven de cabellos naranjas dijo una frase que se formó en su cabeza sin escucharlo y sintiendo un poder que lo invadía por dentro, apretó con fuerza las espadas que pertenecían a esa persona… o eso es lo que sentía dentro de él.

– _"Karada wa tsurugi de dekiteiru"_ – El cántico salió de sus labios con suavidad mientras las espadas comenzaron a brillar y los ojos de Shadow se abrían con sorpresa – " _Chishio wa tetsu de kokoro wa GARASU"_ – Las dos espadas crecieron mientras Godou las enviaba a su espalda y estas formaron dos alas una blanca como la nieve y la otra negra como el abismo, cuando se completó Godou miró al mago quien estaba sorprendido de que conociera ese encantamiento.

Pero así como se sorprendió lo supero notando un pensamiento que en su tiempo un rival de su padre tuvo sobre él, una verdad que no pudo negar pero que eventualmente se repetía con su persona y por eso sonrió con arrogancia.

– "Solo es un falsificador… ¡Esas armas no vencerán a la forja de mi padre!" – La espada del gigante fue completada y lanzada en contra del rey a una gran velocidad, más de la que cualquiera haya pensado que viajaría y solo sería cuestión de un segundos para que esa arma asesinara al rey.

– " _¡Quema! ¡Quema! Oh señores justos quienes me han ofrecido sus palabras santas y gloriosas hago pedido de sus fuerzas para los justos, ¡Oh dios! Brinda protección a tus hijos con las llamas justas del Arcángel Uriel"_ – Con un nuevo cántico las espadas que formaban las alas se perdieron en hermosas llamas de gran poder.

Godou quien mantuvo las espadas en su espalda entrelazadas, las separo para poder empuñarlas con fuerza y miro la espada del gigante que se acercaba a él, con una sonrisa deseando que su plan funcionara mando las espadas en contra de la gigantesca espada y el choque ocurrió, donde ambos lados reforzaron a como diera lugar el poder de sus dos armas entonces el choque continuo entre el crujido de acero.

Los dos lados fijándose que su ataque sobrepasara a su rival, pero eventualmente Godou sonrió dado que no usaba más poder mágico en su ataque por una razón y eso dio comienzo a un ruido en lo alto del cielo.

 _ZIUM~ ZIUM~ ZIUM~_

Aquel sonido de un objeto metálico girando a gran velocidad llamó la atención de las personas cuando la tierra y el acero comenzaba a levantarse levemente, sus cabellos también pasaron por eso y todas las personas salvo por Godou miraron en lo alto del cielo donde se formó una esfera de oscuridad que comenzó a girar atrayendo todo a su alrededor, con cada segundo su velocidad aumentaba y más objetos con cada vez más masa eran atraídos a ese lugar.

Los ojos de los presentes estaban incrédulos ante eso mientras no podían creer como sucedió y entonces las espadas dejaron de combatir cuando fueron atraídos por la esfera o agujero negro en lo alto del cielo, los magos sentían que dentro de poco les pasaría lo mismo buscaron maneras de evitar ser atraídos ante la oscuridad que parecía la entrada al mundo de la muerte y bien podía serlo, ese poder pertenecía a la reina de esa tierra como una de las personas a las cuales Godou deseaba volver a ver y combatir dentro de él.

La tierra que una vez reo se comenzó a romper en pedazos donde las espadas y la tierra como el cielo mismo era tragado por la oscuridad y lo único que no se movía o se miraba afectado era su rival quien sonreía victorioso, ante eso el oscuro orbe simplemente resalto su mirada salvaje digna de un villano supremo… un rey demonio.

– Nunca sospeche de esto – La voz de Shadow resonó con su capa y cabello volando al cielo sin que su cuerpo se moviera debido a su propio poder, los siervos como las magas miraron al rey sombra – ¿Eres un Campione, verdad? – Los magos siervos ante esa duda miraron incrédulos al joven quien hasta ahora peleaba a la par con su jefe – La inmunidad mágica y todo el poder que llevas en tu interior, por no mencionar la capacidad de levantarte sin rendirte por la victoria, no hay manera que no seas un Campione.

– Estas en lo correcto – Sin duda respondió a la pregunta de Shadow con una sonrisa en cara – Pero tú no has estado tan mal comparado con otros magos que he conocido, si tan solo miraras que el perdón es más fácil que derramar la sangre de niños e inocentes en verdad serias un héroe de la justicia – Sus orbes azabaches llenos de poder se fijaron en su rival y los ojos de Shadow mostraron una llama más fuerte que antes – Por eso mismo ¡Destruiré esa espada que portas y te mostrare una nueva vida! – Exclamando con una sonrisa el rey demonio fue rodeado por una poderosa aura.

Shadow sonrió al ver que esa persona pensaba de esa manera ante su persona y entonces unos brazos rodearon su rostro con un calor familiar, incluso como una sombra sentía los brazos de su madre y entonces una mano en su hombro hizo sentir a su padre.

– _Se libre_ – Fueron sus palabras y entonces sonrió.

Su cuerpo comenzó a liberar poder que ningún mago haya podido obtener mientras parte de su cabello se teñía de morado y su piel se volvía gris, su ojo derecho brillaba como la avellana y el izquierdo en morado intenso, la máscara de hueso se formó a un lado de su rostro mientras una capa negra con rojo caía en su espalda y circuitos mágicos lo rodeaban en un baile de colores duales entre verde celeste y morado oscuro.

– ¡Rey demonio! – Su voz resonó con su grito al cielo incluso pasando el sonido de la esfera, Shadow alzó sus brazos al cielo con una infantil sonrisa que mostraba que solo buscaba divertirse en aquel punto – ¡Te reconozco como mi enemigo! – Con una teatral voz Shadow miro al joven mientras apretaba su espada con su mano derecha - ¡Mi nombre es Emiya Hassam Serenum! ¡En nombre de mis padres Emiya Shirou y Hassam of Serenity, te derrotare con mi mayor técnica como el Hougu creado de su unión y amor! – Agarrando la falsificación con sus dos manos un brillo azul con bordes morados rodeo la espada al punto donde se acercó a la verdadera – Enemigo mío, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Sintiendo como su sangre hervía desde dentro y una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, Serenum no podía tolerar más ese escenario.

Godou quien camino hasta su espada tomo con suavidad el mango de su espalda sagrada y la saco de la tierra mientras la esfera desaparecía del cielo a la par que la espada era bañada en flamas moradas, el joven rey quien ahora había cautivado la vista da cada hombre y mujer en el campo solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa satisfactoria con el resultado del duelo y aunque nunca estuvo en peligro de muerte comparado con sus duelos en contra de dioses, no se sintió insatisfecho en lo más mínimo.

– ¡Kusanagi Godou! – Revelando su nombre, el rey aferro sus manos a su espada capaz de destruir las estrellas.

– ¡Lo recordare! – El brillo de poderes comenzó a surgir cuando un pilar azulado con morado salió disparado del cuerpo de Serenum y entonces, la espada se alisto para su mejor técnica, más las manos de su madre y las dos caras de su padre junto con las de él… sus lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras alzaba su espada - _¡EXCALIBUR!_ – Entones nombro la mejor técnica junto con su preciada familia.

Bajando la espada un pilar con el filo de la espada apareció apunto de cortar al rey mientras Godou sonreía, la espada negra no sería vencida y las llamas crecieron cubriendo a Murakumo en su totalidad para levantar su espada en contra de su rival…

* * *

El brillo de la noche reinaba en lo alto del cielo mientras el veneno se detuvo en algún punto de la batalla, el grupo del rey demonio como el mismo Campione observo como los Hassam of Justice se habían retirado cuando la colisión de espadas sucedió y escaparon llevándose a su líder con ellos, lo que sería un problema de no ser por una cosa.

– Se fueron tan rápido que olvidaron la piedra – Alissa comentó mientras miraba en el suelo la piedra con el tallado japonés – Aunque creo que deberíamos de buscarlos ahora que están débiles o al menos Shadow, deben de pagar por sus acciones después de todo – Agrego la hermosa dama a sus compañero y en especial al rey.

– No hace falta – Entonces Godou respondió llamando la atención de todos – Sé que ellos cambiaran y esta vez como verdaderos aliados de la justicia – La imagen de la familia unida todavía se encontraba grabada en su memoria – "Si nos volvemos a ver, espero que podamos ser amigos" – Pensó el rey considerando que en verdad pueda llevarse bien con aquel mago.

EN OTRA PARTE

En las tierras baldías se encontraban los soldados de Serenum junto a su rey el cual estaba siendo tratado, el joven miraba las hermosas estrellas en lo alto del firmamento a la par que se encontraba con una respiración levemente alterada y su cuerpo débil por el exceso de magia usada en sus circuitos.

– Mi señor – Mirando a sus soldados estos estaban preocupados – Perdimos la piedra – Informaron bajando la cabeza pensando que su señor estaría enfadado con ellos.

– Esta bien – Sorprendidos los soldados miraron a su maestro quien se mantuvo tranquilo – Ya pensaremos en más formas de llevar la justicia como se debe – Estos se cautivaron por la forma que miraba su señor a las estrellas del firmamento, aunque el recuerdo de las últimas palabras de Godou aparecieron en su cabeza.

[ **Si tan solo miraras que el perdón es más fácil que derramar la sangre de niños e inocentes en verdad serias un héroe de la justicia** ]

– "Me preguntó, si me vuelvo un verdadero héroe justiciero, ¿Será acaso que podamos ser amigos?" – Con una suave sonrisa el líder deseaba el futuro.

CON GODOU

– ¿Qué haremos con la roca? – Charlotte cuestiono a Godou como a Alissa acerca de la piedra que continuaba en el suelo, entonces los dos fueron a donde se encontraba.

– Lo mejor es llevarla con alguien de la asociación de magos y que lo regrese a Japón – Fueron las palabras de Godou cuando fue a tomar la piedra, entonces sus ojos se volvieron de cristal y en su mano tres nuevas marcas aparecieron.

El brillo de la sangre se juntó en un círculo mientras poder se manifestaba en la zona, todo el veneno del lugar comenzó a regresar a la piedra incluso aquella que se encontraba en el cuerpo de las personas, las magas miraron a Godou quien comenzó un cántico.

– " _Con un brillo dorado que se manifiesta en victoria"_ – Su voz nuevamente monótona salió de sus labios – " _Por el nombre de los inocentes y los nobles. Te pido acudas a mi llamado y te conviertas en la magia que traerá gracias a las personas"_ – El círculo mágico comenzó a brillar con cada parte del cántico de invocación de la victoria – _"Bendecida con las flamas blancas que protegen al inocente y con el dorado brillo que trae consigo a la justicia. Bajo la dorada bandera que sirve al sol te arrebate la soledad, acude a mi llamado con la elegancia de miles de lunas"_ – Finalizando el credo la luz cegó a los presentes quienes tuvieron que cerrar los ojos al instante.

A penas la luz desapareció, los presentes miraron con sorpresa a una nueva persona quien se encontraba frente al rey demonio.

Una hermosa dama cuyo pelaje era de una tonalidad rosada como sakuras atada en dos coletas que parecían las colas de un zorro y dos curiosas orejas de zorro en lo alto juste frente a un moño azul, su piel blanca resaltaba unos orbes dorados con una pupila rasgada brillante como la noche sin estrellas. Su rostro era cautivador y con unos rasgos traviesos que por alguna razón hacían recordar a un hermoso zorro. Su cuerpo curvilíneo que competía con el de Nero cubierto por un la parte superior de un Yukata sin mangas dejando resaltar su escote mientras una faja negra cubierta por un cinturón dorado lo ajustaba a su delgada cintura, sus brazos cubiertos por la misma tela de Yukata esponjosos y una "falda" que caía por frente y espalda con los lados descubiertos dando una gran vista a sus piernas torneadas y firmes que finalizaba con unas medias negras y unos getas del antiguo Japón.

– La doncella zorro quien cumplirá cualquier misión que tenga, ¡Caster a sus órdenes! – Con una animada voz parecida a la de una Idol japonesa, la hermosa mujer zorro miró al joven quien se encontraba de rodillas recogiendo una roca – ¿Eres tú mi Master? – Entonces la zorra miro a su compañero a los ojos con una sonrisa amorosa algo curiosa para el joven.

* * *

 **Y con esto acabamos el día de hoy.**

 **Vaya que he tardado para poder hacer que este capítulo fuera realmente bueno y en más de una ocasión desearía más ayuda de mis amigos a la hora de crear escenas épicas, tuve que rehacer este capítulo alrededor de 12 veces creando continuamente de 8 a casi 14 mil palabras y si no me gustaba debía de empezar otra versión diferente hasta que por fin llegue a este capítulo el cual considero fue el mejor que pude hacer.**

 **Si tiene curiosidad acerca de Serenum y cómo es posible que Shirou tuviera un hijo con Serenity, lo explicare resumidamente para que entienda.**

 **En una de las muchas guerras sucedidas en aquella realidad sucedió la batalla de Fate/Zero pero con algunos cambios donde Kiritsugu noto que el grial era falso pero aun así provoco la muerte de muchos, hasta que encontró a Shirou y lo crió como mago, los años pasaron y Shirou tomo un lugar como Master en la siguiente guerra donde Rin invoco a Saber y no Shirou, Godou invoco a Assassin la cual fue Serenity.**

 **Eventualmente lograron ganar y aunque el grial fue falso, con los circuitos mágicos naturales de Shirou con los de Kiritsugu logro hacer que Serenity se mantuviera en su mundo donde eventualmente se volvieron una pareja y tuvieron un hijo, Serenum y que paso después, eso lo diré en otro momento.**

 **Ahora también comentare algo de suma importancia que me fue comentado en capítulos anteriores y por lo cual debo de disculparme con mis queridos lectores, pero hay que entender un par de cosas de suma importancia, pero antes de mencionarlos va mi disculpa.**

 **La razón de mi disculpa es por el Servant Carlomagno que pertenece a la facción blanca de Alexander.**

 **Carlomagno es un personaje de dos formas con la cual es mayor conocida su versión adulta y la versión adolescente es un error por lo cual no puede ser invocado normalmente…**

 **Pero con eso dicho hay que entender que esta historia es un crossover con Campione, un mundo donde las cosas imposibles suceden porque los reyes quieren y desean. Además de todo es un Fic, que sirve que haya miles de personajes si al final no puedes poner a los que ya tenías planeado poner porque hay una razón especial para ese personaje.**

 **Es verdad que usar a Carlomagno en una invocación no puede suceder en el canon de Fate, pero esta no es una historia canon sino un fic de un fan creado para fans, esa es la realidad y por eso espero que si ven a una persona que comete mí mismo error no solo expliquen que no es posible, sino que vean que es su historia y quería poner a Carlomagno porque le gusto el personaje y ya, no hay nada de malo.**

 **Ahora espero que les haya gustado la pelea de Godou en contra de Serenum, además de la aparición de la segunda Servant de Godou.**

 **El capítulo 4 ya está por la mitad para mi buena suerte, aunque no quiero decir mucho sobre su publicación, pero al menos es posible que sea pronto y con una batalla que deseo que muchos lean y disfruten.**

 **Ahora pasemos a los Reviews:**

 **Enigma95:** En realidad se redujo solo a 5 con dos eliminados y dos que escaparon.

Gilgamesh siempre ha sido un personaje que se mueve por si solo debido a su rango como Archer, en el caso de Iskandar se dio cuenta de que Alexander no sería un compañero de los que buscaban en batalla y decidió buscar un nuevo master.

Como muchos dicen: "Esto se va a descontrolar".

Sin comentario – Observa a unas sombras mirándolo con ojos filosos – Más que nada por mi propia vida.

Aparecerán eventualmente con nuevos elementos para el fic por supuesto.

Ciertamente, aunque esa es su personalidad e incluso si lo intentaran dudo que puedan lograrlo debido a su poder de volverse un rayo o su velocidad.

Espero que la batalla como el capítulo te hayan gustado.

 **Miguel Giuliano. Co:** No alargare mi respuesta con la que ya tuvimos en nuestra conversación privada, por lo cual mi respuesta del Review ya fue dicha incluso solo para sus ojos, así que ya tienes tu respuesta en los PM y espero que sigas con esa respuesta.

Sin más (y si continuas leyendo esta historia), espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.

 **Mg1147:** Nuevamente con un tema largo, pero eventualmente las dudas fueron respondidas en un PM dando todas las indicaciones posibles, así que no alargare a una respuesta que ya leíste en su momento.

 **Guest:** Entiendo la posición y puedo comprender la razón, pero hay que entender que los Servants están muy limitados comparado con los Campiones, y puede que sí al ser invocados por un Campione deba de tener sus puntos al máximo, pero no es así, en próximos capítulos se da a entender eso más detalladamente y más explicado.

Con respecto a Carlomagno ya me lo han hecho saber, pero eventualmente es mi historia y arriba ya indique la razón de que lo haya puesto y conservado.

No me enojo con una crítica constructiva, de hecho la aprecio realmente ya que me ayuda a mejorar, pero no hay que olvidar que en un fic o una historia debe de haber "errores" que más adelante se expliquen o de lo contrario todo sería aburrido, entiendo las habilidades pero hasta que no pase la explicación de poder de los Servants invocados por los Campiones el nivel es muy disparejo y eso se refleja dos capítulos después.

 **Hyakki Yako:** No te preocupes, abecés eso me pasa también.

Es el más "listo" entre los siete reyes y por ende haría preparativos y solo se contuvo porque era su primera vez y bien pudo haberlo intentado con otros cuatro más de desear.

Aunque yo también hubiera deseado crear una reacción teatral de Nero con respecto a la categoría de Godou, considere que esa escena sería bien en su momento.

Me alegra saber eso y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **Tomfe59:** Concuerdo pero es evidente ya que aman la franquicia Fate, así que eventualmente darán una apasionada respuesta.

No te preocupes compa que ya tengo planeado una escena solamente para eso, aunque estoy feliz de que las escenas con Nero te sean buenas.

No tienes que decirlo tomando en cuenta que Campione toca esos temas, simplemente que la mejor manera de tomarlas es con la espada de oro más esa autoridad no será una clave para Godou hasta la aparición de sus mujeres, aunque tratare de meter más cosas relacionadas a los mitos de los héroes como datos de la vida real como pueda.

Ya pensé sobre ese tema y lo cambie en el anterior capítulo regresando a ser hombre, pero perdiendo su estatus como dios y cayendo en una zona demoniaca, bien puedes ver esa escena y notar el cambio, ya que es complicado aquello con un hombre pasando a mujer.

No sería nada si el personaje hubiera sido mujer desde el inicio, pero eventualmente no lo es y por eso lo volví otra vez un hombre ya que algunas escenas es mejor con él como hombre.

Gracias, esa es una frase que se usa en los mejores momentos.

Lo intentare compañero, lo intentare, bien puedes decirme algunas de las que deseas ver actualizadas.

No estoy seguro si hablas de los personajes en la vida real o simplemente a los personajes de Fate, pase a que no pienso comentar sobre esto o revelaría algo de los futuros capítulos.

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
